


I will break the ice of your heart

by Madlymiho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Domestic victuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, I swear, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, no skating, student!pitchit, student!yuuri, teacher!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlymiho/pseuds/Madlymiho
Summary: “Yuuri…” The teacher whispered near his ear.Fuck… he’s…“Y… Yes?” he stuttered.Hot…Yuuri is a talented but very shy student who enters in a new university for his last year. There, he meets a coldhearted and strict philosophy teacher: Viktor Nikiforov. Despite their differences, the two of them start to get  closer...Thank you for your reading and your support ♥





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your reading :)  
> Currently writing the second chapter (i think it will be online next week)!

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Hurry! Hurry you damn pig!_

Yuuri was lost. And so fucked. Lost and fucked, well, it was not how he thought his first day at his new university would be.

_Why did I leave Japan to study for my last year here?_

With the school map in his right hand, his books held tightly in his other hand, Yuuri Katsuki ran through the corridors of his new life. He felt like he was trapped in a maze; where all the corridors were the same, white with red lockers and some information glued on wooden panels here and there. He didn’t know if this was on purpose; like a really sick joke to make him more uncomfortable than ever. He was checking every wall, trying to figure out where he was and how he would be able to find his classroom. His stomach wrenched as he heard the second “ring” of the university alarm.

“Fuck! He gasped, breathless. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“I am _so_ done,” he added to himself.

 Among other things, Yuuri hated to be the one in the spotlight. He always wanted to be the forgotten one, the unknown one, the “oh, him? I think it must be…Yu…Yulrick? Right?” one. He turned at another corner and finally saw the “Room 255” on his left. He stopped running and bent over to catch his breath. He was all sweaty and felt disgusting. Butterflies began fluttering around his stomach. He would have to knock on this goddamn door and make his entrance and he was _clearly_ not ready. “Maybe it’s empty?” he hoped. He listened for a second through the classroom’s door and heard nothing but a male voice.

“Okay, sit down and please be quiet. Is everyone here?”

_Oh no! No, no, no!_

“Well, because it’s the first day, I will quickly call out names to check if everyone made it and then we will move onto the lesson. Let’s start! Isabella Ab-”

“Sorry!”

Yuuri almost broke down the door as he entered in the room. He flushed when he met blue, cold eyes. All his mind could focus on was how the man in front of him was gorgeous. Simply dressed in blue jeans and a grey shirt, his symmetrical face was partly covered by thin and shiny, silver hair. People started to laugh when the young man froze under the teacher’s gaze. Yuuri was petrified; he felt naked and vulnerable. He lowered his gaze as he tried to mumble an apology.

“So... Sorry, I am new and I couldn’t find the classroom…”

“And you are?”

His voice tone was emotionless and distant. Yuuri felt his stomach churn. Even if the professor sounded strict, something warm emitted from his voice. The silver-haired teacher leaned himself against the table and watched Yuuri attempt to answer his question. He sighed and lifted his hand when all the students started to speak and whisper loudly amongst themselves.

“Keep quiet, please, I can’t hear our new friend. So please, before we start, I want to check the list to see if you are in the right room. It would be… _terrible_ for you if you were in the wrong place”

 “I… I am Yuuri Katsuki M... Mister.”

“Mister Nikiforov.”

Yuuri didn’t add anything else, already overcome with shame. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and he wanted to run away and never come back. Time seemed to pass slowly as Mister Nikiforov checked to see with his name was on the list. Finally, the teacher put the list down on his laps and watched Yuuri stoically.

“Well, lucky you, Yuuri Katsuki, you aren’t lost anymore. Please, find your seat.”

Yuuri moved instantly, climbing the stairs until he reached the last rank. He slid quickly onto the bench and put his books on the wooden desk. His cheeks were still burning. He buried his face between his shaky hands and breathed deeply several times to calm himself down. He felt something heavy on his shoulder and almost jumped when he recognized a hand.

“Are you okay?” someone whispered.

Yuuri turned his head and met dark-brown eyes, which looked surprisingly friendly. He raised his face and nodded lightly. The tanned man smiled at him, reassured.

“I thought you were having an asthma attack or a seizure, something like that…” He shrugged his shoulders and giggled for a second. “Calm down, buddy, it’s okay; I was late for my first day of high school and look! Still here, still alive and still…”

“Be quiet, Mister Chulanont! Seriously, Phichit, I’ve already told you how noisy you can be!” Yelled the teacher from his desk.

Pitchit laughed so hard it made Yuuri feel a little bit better. It wasn’t that bad after all? He certainly wasn’t the first student to be late to university.

 

* * *

 

“Goddamn it! We already have exams? But we started two weeks ago! What’s wrong with Nikiforov?” Yuuri moaned, lying down on his desk.

“That’s just how he teaches. You’ll get used to it.” Phichit answered from his bed, scrolling through his phone’s apps.

Yuuri sighed again, concentrating on his lesson. Viktor Nikiforov was strict and meticulous; Yuuri understood this when he walked out of the classroom after his first lecture with him. Even if he was really good looking, always well-dressed, this teacher had no chill and a fussy temperament. And he started to believe his professor had something against him. When Yuuri tried to participate in the lesson, Nikiforov always degraded him with a sarcastic sentence or a cold laugh. Yuuri was nervous and desperate every time he walked through Nikiforov’s doors.

 As he turned away from his book, he started to observe Phichit. His only friend was also his roommate. Phichit was detached, always cheerful and not really interested in studies. His friend told him it was his last year in college, and it was his second attempt at graduation. At first, Yuuri though that Phichit was just another “cool guy” pushed into the university system without any future plans. But during the integration night, after few drinks and some pots, Phichit told him his real dream. Despite everything, Phichit was a marvelous harpsichord player and he only went to university to get a chance to enter in the Chicago’s symphony orchestra. But, even if Phichit shared his thoughts with him, Yuuri hadn’t managed to return the favour. He was not ready to tell Phichit his secret and he felt guilty about it.

“You look awfully scary when you’re thinking Yuuri.” Phichit giggled when he finally caught his friend stare.

“Sorry…”

Phichit flung his phone into the bedside table and jumped to his feet.

“Come on, I’ll show you something fun!”

“What, right now?”

“Yes, now! You freaked me out with your staring like...like you’re not happy anymore or I don’t know. You need some fresh air! Come on, Katsuki!”

Phichit grabbed his friend by the sleeve and didn’t say anything else, but there was a huge smile plastered on his thin lips. Yuuri didn’t want to turn down the invitation, so he didn’t fight it anymore. He stood and put on his shoes while Phichit waited by the doorstep. He hesitated for a second as he looked at his bag, deciding to take it. His tanned friend led him around the university, several blocks away from the dormitory. They didn’t talk during their walk, preferring to enjoy the comfortable silence. After few minutes, they reached the amphitheatre, and Phichit grabbed something in his jean pocket. Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“How did you get those keys?” He asked with a gasp.

“Sssh! Keep your voice down! We shouldn’t be here!”

“You bet we shouldn’t, Pitchit! It’s locked and you’ve got the keys!”

Phichit laughed loudly even if he had demanded seconds ago from him to be quiet. He unlocked the door and took Yuuri by the shoulders. As he was protesting, Yuuri entered into the empty amphitheatre while Phichit closed the doors behind them. The Thai boy switched on the lights and put his hands on his hips just as a conqueror would do. He puffed out and looked upon the room with pride and cheer.

“Yuuri, welcome to my kingdom!”

Yuuri sighed, amused, as he turned his head to take a look at this new place. He was speechless. The building was illuminated with bulbs fastened onto the roof. The stage was brown and there were several music instruments on it. The spotlights on the stairs were way much brighter, making it seem every instruments was alive.

“Don’t you feel as if they could call you up to the stage at any moment? Phichit asked in a whisper. “Like, I don’t know, marvelous mermaids on their stones, the destructive ocean around them?”

“I guess…”

Phichit seemed to be drowning in his own thoughts. Without any care for Yuuri, the young man climbed up onto the stage and started to gently caress the instruments. He stared at them for a few seconds before looking at the harpsichord at the back of the stage. He walked straight to it and sat on a chair, making himself comfortable. He hesitated for a moment and then, with care, he started to press the keys and play. The acoustics in the room were almost perfect. Yuuri was hypnotised by the music of the harpsichord, way softer than a piano. It had something more, a certain lost beauty and an everlasting calling for a partner to play with. Yes, it was like a serenade, a lonely and desperate one. It was like the air itself was filled with nostalgia.

Yuuri, instinctively, walked to the last rank and sat down to watch Phichit play. The Thai boy was in another world, driven by the music and his talent. Yuuri listened for a minute before he took something out of his bag. He took out a blank sketchbook and a pencil. Without thinking, mesmerized by the music, he started to draw something. First circles, then forms. Finally, he concentrated on it, creating his own perception of his friend. He didn’t show anyone his drawings, except his mother, and she always told him he had something like a gift from God. She begged him several times to take lessons and apply at an art school, but Yuuri was afraid of his own talent. He wasn’t always inspired enough to draw, and his own enemy was his mind: he was not sure he was good.

As he kept drawing, and Phichit kept playing, neither of them heard the amphitheatre doors open. The silver-haired teacher appeared and quietly watched the show. As a professor, his role would have been to kick them out and find a punishment like extra classes, but something happened. Something he couldn’t explain, yet strong enough to make him quiet and… admire?

“Mister Nikiforov!” Phichit abruptly yelled, horrified.

In one second, the magic was over. Yuuri literally jumped out of his chair while Pitchit ran off the stage to meet his friend. Viktor didn’t talk and sighed briefly.

“What am I supposed to do with the two of you?”

The question didn’t need an answer. Yuuri felt ashamed and look down at his jeans. Viktor Nikiforov parted his lips, wondering.

“Well, nothing is coming to my mind. I must be really tired. You should get out right now before my inspiration returns.”

“Mister Nikiforov…” Yuuri started softly.

“Yuuri, hurry!”

Phichit snatched him by the sleeve and dragged him away from his chair. Yuuri was ready to be swept away but he was quickly stopped by his teacher who caught him strongly by his left arm. When he met his gaze, awfully deep and beautiful, Yuuri blushed unintentionally. He swallowed his spit, literally drowning in Viktor’s eyes.

“Yuuri…” The teacher whispered near his ear.

_Fuck… he’s…_

“Y… Yes?” he stuttered.

_Hot…_

He couldn’t look at Viktor Nikiforov anymore. He was poisonous, hypnotic and incredibly attractive. He knew his cheeks were as red as a tomato. He felt awful, so ugly and disgusting under this man’s gaze. His heart throbbed against his chest furiously. The teacher smirked, almost in an erotic way.

_Why my stomach hurt so much? Why does he have to smile like that?_

“You forgot something.” Viktor said suddenly, with his natural cold tone as he released Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri almost collapsed as he stepped away from his teacher. He turned around and saw his drawing in the sketchbook, exposed on the chair, near his bag. He gasped and frantically went to grab his things trying to hide the sketch rapidly. But, Viktor was faster:

“Yuuri, can you give me this, please? The drawing you just hid. I want the page.”

“But… Why? It’s… It’s nothing.”

Yuuri was shivering, his heartbeat stronger than ever. As an answer, the young teacher extended his hand out to him.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Yuuri. Both of you would be in huge trouble, if I wanted you to be, so giving me this drawing is a little compensation I think.”

Yuuri sighed and didn’t protest anymore. He reached for the piece of paper in the sketchbook and ripped out the page in order to give it to Viktor. Without looking back, he placed his bag on his shoulder and walked out the amphitheatre. It was worse than anything. He felt betrayed and weaker than ever. Once again, Vitkor had been hard-nosed with him. What was his purpose? Yuuri didn’t understand the persecution. Phichit managed to catch him while he was almost running to the dormitory.

“Yuuri, wait! Wait! Yuuri, talk to me please.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this… _asshole_ ” he almost yelled, “right now, Phichit!”

“You’re right, he is a jerk. I’ve been in his philosophy lecture for the past two years. He’s a dick Yuuri but don’t take it personally… No one can understand Nikiforov. He must have a lonely and frustrated life. Pretty sure he does this job because he needs the money, but don’t worry! You’re not the first and you won’t be the last…”

Yuuri and Phichit were in front of their door room, a bit breathless after their walk. The Thai boy searched in his pockets to find the keys. When they were finally in their room, Yuuri jumped onto his bed, his face hidden in the pillow. Phichit came to sit on the edge of his friend bed, worried. He tried to figure out how he could be useful right now.

“So…” He tried, hesitant. “You were drawing me?”

Yuuri shook his head. Still hidden in his pillow, he let out a sigh.

“No, it wasn’t really you… It was just…an emotion, nothing in particular. Just shapes and forms on a paper.”

“I see. Mmh… Maybe Nikiforov was really jealous of your work after all? Maybe he’s still standing alone in the amphitheatre and can’t stop saying out loud: _“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuurachka, tell me your secret!”_

Phichit and Yuuri shared a good laugh after Pitchit imitation. Yuuri was thankful. His friend had a gift to make every situation less dramatic than he thought it was.


	2. The invitation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was I really dreaming about that asshole?"
> 
> Yuuri is a little bit obsessed with Viktor...

Yuuri was standing in front of Viktor Nikiforov’s desk, silent and anxious. The silver-haired teacher was holding his drawing and examining it intently. Every once in awhile, Yuuri’s gaze would meet the two sapphires of Nikiforov’s eyes. Every time it happened, Yuuri felt something along his spine like a long and painful shiver. A strand of hair dropped onto Viktor’s nose, tickling his soft, pale skin like an invitation for Yuuri to remove it. It was torture to stare at him without talking. Viktor was abnormally beautiful. After a long silence, Viktor sighed and stood.

 

“Well, it’s not that bad…”

 

Yuuri swallowed his spit, panting. The teacher skirted around his desk as he slid the drawing in front of his student. Like a predator, Viktor walked slowly and smoothly to join Yuuri.

 

_Don’t come closer, don’t come closer…!_

 

Yuuri repeated it to himself several times, unable to stare at his professor. But suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, soft yet strong. He gasped.

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered, this time much closer to his ears.

 

The student blushed so fast that he could almost feel the blood boiling up to his cheeks. It made Viktor laugh softly. He skimmed his hand over Yuuri’s shoulder before letting his fingers lightly pull up on Yuuri’s neck.

 

“You can do so much better, _Yurachka_. Why don’t you show me your real talent?”

 

Yuuri almost let loose an uncontrollable moan through his slightly parted lips. It was the first time he had ever felt like this, close to begging for something else. He wanted to turn around and grab Viktor by his neck, then both insult and kiss him. Butterflies began fluttering around in his stomach as he was appreciating Viktor’s gentle touch.

 

“You want more?” Yuuri asked, his voice much louder than usual.

 

He turned around and faced Viktor, a smirk on his lips. The silver-haired man, strangely, not surprised by his student’s behaviour. He caught Yuuri’s hands and wrapped them around his waist. Yuuri didn’t protest; he wanted to be closer. His vision was blurry. Everything except Viktor's face, mouth, lips, and body was fading. Viktor stared at him like a predator; he even bit his bottom lip greedily.

 

“Come closer,” Viktor whispered softly.

 

Yuuri didn’t think twice and crushed himself against Viktor’s chest, ready to give all of him to this gorgeous creature. He slowly leaned in to brush their lips, feeling Viktor’s warm breath ghost over him. The tension was suffocating. All of a sudden, Viktor grabbed his chin between his thumb and his middle finger and crushed their lips together. It was a passionate first kiss like an urge was finally satisfied. When their tongues met, Yuuri let a loud moan escape his throat. Viktor pushed him against the desk and started to literally eat his mouth. Once in a while, they caught their breaths, panting. Yuuri felt Viktor’s hands glide down his back until he reached his ass. He squeezed it roughly, fingernails digging into his cheeks. He even pushed his hips firmly onto Yuuri’s crotch, moaning loudly. It made the student lose his mind. Yuuri wanted more, so much more: bite his skin, kiss him everywhere, mark him deeply, and make him beg. He wanted Viktor to be a mess for him.

 

He’s hot...he’s so hot. God, I can’t control myself…

 

Yuuri slid his hands down to Viktor’s and grabbed his belt as he quickly started to unbuckle it. His gesture was sloppy. Viktor smirked against his lips and kissed him harder. His leg’s pressure against Yuuri’s arousal became stronger. Yuuri bit his lips and hid his mouth into his teacher’s neck. He sucked on him lovingly while his hands managed to slide down to his jean’s zipper.

 

“Yuuri…,” Viktor moaned against his ear. “You drive me crazy…”

 

“Shut up…”

 

Viktor crushed harder his tight on Yuuri’s erection and smirked. His gaze was sultry, a ravenous fire scorching his irises. .

 

“Make me,” he answered as he kissed Yuuri’s lips once again.

 

* * *

 

 “Yuuri!” someone yelled.

 

“What?!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes flew open. He was covered in sweat, his skin burning. He was out of breath in his pyjama pants, laying on his bed. Phichit was bent over him, his eyebrows furrowed. He was holding something in his hand and shook it, amused. Yuuri searched for his glasses on the bedside table and put them on. He recognized his phone in Phichit’s hand.

 

“You didn’t hear your alarm? It’s almost 8! Get up or you’ll be late for Niki-asshole’s test!”

 

“What?” repeated Yuuri, still in a fog.

 

“You’ve already said that!” Phichit replied while he was walking to the bathroom.

 

_Was I really dreaming about that asshole?_

 

Yuuri managed to slump back down and, as he was about to remove the sheet over his legs, he stopped, horrified.

 

_I… I’m hard?!_

 

* * *

 

 

Room 255 was noisy. Several days after the first test, Viktor Nikiforov was ready to give the papers back. Leaned over on his desk, as usual, he let his cold eyes travel through the classroom while all the students started to speak and whisper loudly amongst themselves. Everybody was nervous. Yuuri could feel it in the air. The anxiety was palpable. He felt sick. He wanted to throw up. Phichit was the only one not concerned with the situation. Slumped in his seat, he sometimes let loose a laugh, his eyes on his phone screen.

 

“I’m not feeling very well…,” Yuuri whispered.

 

“Why not? It’s just another useless test.”

 

Yuuri sighed, unable to reply. For a few days no he had known that Phichit wouldn’t give a fuck anymore in Nikiforov’s lectures. It had started three days ago when he had received a special invitation in his locker. For his Thai friend, it was the biggest achievement. Phichit was going to join a new valuable art class, well-known in the college. But for that, he needed to clean his schedule and fortunately for him, art classes were at the same time as Viktor Nikiforov’s lecture or classic literature lessons. The choice had been easy. So, for Phichit, it was his last week in Philosophy. Yuuri was proud of him, but he felt guilty because he wasn’t ready to face their unusual teacher alone. Deep down, Pitchit was his strength. It was the first time he had considered someone his best friend.

 

“Have you finished your small chat?” The silver-haired teacher asked. “Shall we move on to the fun part?”

 

Yuuri swallowed his spit.

 

_Don’t panic, play cool._

 

Viktor Nikiforov didn’t say anything for a while until his gaze met Yuuri’s. He stared at him for a second and smirked so lightly that it was nearly impossible to see it. But, not for the student. Yuuri flushed and tried to turn his eyes away, but he couldn’t. Viktor had started playing a game with him. Since the night in the amphitheatre where Phichit and he had been caught, Viktor was different, but not in a pleasant way. And, it was oppressive. Yuuri had noticed it when he had passed the test. Several times, he had the feeling of being watched and he hadn’t had to lift his head to know who it was. What was the purpose of this? He had no idea.

 

“These are the tests. It’s quite disappointing, but I wasn’t expecting something brilliant from you.” Viktor giggled coldly. “Anyway, please, find your paper and enjoy your grade.” He paused for a moment and stared at Yuuri once again. “One last thing! Read each comments carefully.”

 

He took the tests on his desk and gave them to the first rank. Quickly, the papers found their owners. Like a furious wave, Yuuri saw the tests climbing back up the wooden desks until his front neighbour turned to him and slid a piece of paper onto Yuuri’s table. Pitchit recovered his own as well. Nervously, Yuuri turned his test over and blanched. Written in red and circled, there was a huge “F” in the right corner. Phichit looked over his shoulder and started to make fun of him.

 

“Yuuri! Oh my…what have you done?!” Phichit laughed.

 

“I…I don’t know…”

 

He was desperate. How did he manage to fuck it up so bad? He studied so hard! This was just impossible! He looked at the comment under the grade and breathed sharply: “Let’s talk about this after the lecture.” It couldn’t be worse.

 

After getting their tests back, the students started to walk out of the classroom. Phichit waited for Yuuri, engrossed with a video game on his phone.

 

“You coming?” Phichit asked.

 

Yuuri was taking his time collecting his things. He hadn’t let his friend see Viktor’s comment under his grade. Seated on his chair, the teacher was waiting. Yuuri sighed and looked at Pitchit, concerned.

 

“Phichit, would you mind if I asked you to wait for me outside?”

 

Pitchit stared at him for a second before following Yuuri’s gaze. He nodded lightly when he understood the situation and moved forward to gently punch Yuuri’s shoulder. It was nothing, just a kind, little gesture to support his friend. Yuuri smiled and grabbed his bag. Pitchit was already gone, but he knew his friend wouldn’t be far. He went down the stairs and reached Victor’s desk, silent. The silver-haired teacher was reading something and he took his time to finish. Yuuri knew it was on purpose. Finally, Viktor put down the document on the desk and stared at him, obviously mad. He looked more furious than ever.

 

“Yuuri…,” he started, his tone sharp like icy stalagmites. “What have you done with your test? It was… _atrocious_.”

 

Yuuri felt guilty. He was looking for a good answer or something more like an apology. But, of course, Viktor Nikiforov didn’t give him a chance to explain himself.

 

“Maybe if you focused a bit more on your studies and less on your drawings, you would be able to reach the average. At least, in my lecture, I mean.”

 

For the first time in a while, Yuuri felt something different than shame. He couldn’t let this asshole be this mean to him anymore. He was a human being after all, a student and even more, he wasn’t a heartless bitch. He clenched his fist in defiance and stared at Viktor aggressively.

 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, amused. “You really want to do this? You sure? Or will you listen to me until the very end without acting like a Neanderthal?”

 

Yuuri became flustered. His hand was suddenly soft and lifeless. What was he doing? Punching Viktor? He had crossed the line. He had never been violent before, so why would he start today?

 

_You’ve never been so stupid, Yuuri Katsuki._

 

“Sorry, Yuuri, I know I can be rude sometimes,” Viktor said with a fake gasp. “Take this, it’s for you.”

 

Viktor stood up and walked to Yuuri. He pushed the document he was reading earlier onto his chest. Yuuri grabbed it in his shaky hands. He was certain it was a withdrawal notice. He didn’t want to check it; it was beyond his strength. His vision was blurry; it seemed he was about to cry.

 

_Don’t. Not in front of him._

 

“It’s not what you think,” Viktor said, his voice surprisingly warmer.

 

But, Yuuri was already a mess. His anxiety had won again. He didn’t listen to Viktor.

 

“Well done, Viktor,” Yuuri answered in tears. “I’m surprised you’ve waited this long to withdraw me.”

 

Viktor came closer and softly cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. The teacher knew this gesture was intrusive, but he couldn’t fight the need to reassure his student. For the very first time this morning, Yuuri felt better. But, his mind was being conflicting. On one hand, he wanted to push his teacher away and smack him, but on another hand, he felt warmer and obviously appeased.

 

“My, my…You really need to fight your anxiety, Yuuri.” Viktor whispered with a real smile. “I…I don’t want to expulse you, okay? Just…Check this later, would you? No need to be here anymore.”

 

The silver-haired man let his hand touch Yuuri’s for a moment. The student stepped away, electrified by Viktor’s skin. He flushed, suddenly aware of their proximity. Even if he really wanted to avoid it, he tried to catch Viktor’s stare, but his teacher acted like nothing had happened. He went back to his desk and sat. Yuuri knew it was time for him to leave, but he was paralyzed. He had a sense déjà-vu and it strangely tickled his crotch. The feeling increased when a strand of silver hair dropped onto Viktor nose.

 

_Why does he have to be so handsome?_

 

“Still here?” Viktor asked without looking, but amused.

 

Yuuri gasped and rapidly walked out of the class. He could feel his teacher’s gaze when he went out. But, what he missed was the smile on Viktor’s face. Once the student closed the classroom’s door, Viktor sighed loudly.

 

“Yuuri…” he said to himself. “You’re my favourite desperate cause.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yuuri! Don’t you understand what this means?” Phichit yelled, excited as a June bug.

 

His friend was holding the document Viktor had given him earlier. He waved it several times in front of Yuuri, out of control.

 

“I’m not sure.” Yuuri joked. “Could you read it again?”

 

Phichit laughed and held the piece of paper out in front of him in a theatrical way. Phichit was a natural actor. With exaggeration, he cleared his throat and began to read:

 

“Mister Katsuki,

After a detailed examination of your art skills, I have the privilege of inviting you to the next art class session. Please note on your calendar our meeting date: October 31st at 9am, Room 345.

 

I’m looking forward to meeting you,

Professor Christopher Giacometti.”

 

Yuuri giggled once again, excited about the invitation. It was just like the one Phichit had received several days before. However, there was a measly difference between the two invitation cards. Indeed, Phichit’s clearly asked him to remove one of his classes from his schedule. Yuuri’s invitation was definitely more like a job interview. He would certainly have to prove something there. He was laying down on his bed, wondering. Pitchit noticed his friend’s behavior change and flung the paper away.

 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Phichit asked, suddenly concerned.

 

Yuuri didn’t answer immediately. He was wondering. Viktor had kept his drawing and showed it to Christopher Giacometti for a reason. He was worried about Viktor’s real intentions. What if it was another way to humiliate him? Maybe Viktor wanted to punish Yuuri once again for no reason and he knew how evil his teacher was.

 

“Maybe Nikiforov wants to trick me,” Yuuri theorized with a gasp.

 

Phichit scrunched his eyebrows, not really convinced. He patted his friend’s dark hair several times, giggling. Nevertheless, he was concerned by Yuuri’s situation. Even if Phichit always looked detached and careless, he had noticed Viktor Nikiforov’s behavior. Secretly, he had started to investigate the teacher, ready to protect his best friend from harassment. But, as he had tried several times to catch his teacher’s rudeness, Phichit had understood something else Yuuri couldn’t see yet: Viktor Nikiforov actually liked him. It was obviously in a twisted way, but Phichit was certain.

 

“Seriously, you’ve become paranoid, Yuuri…” Phichit whispered. “He kept your drawing and gave it to the best art teacher in this whole country! Seriously, Yuuri, it won’t happen twice!”

 

“Maybe…” Yuuri sighed and looked at his friend. “But, you know how he’s… _twisted._ ”

 

Phichit shook his head and punched Yuuri in the shoulder like he used to do when his friend was anxious. He didn’t want to share his thoughts with Yuuri yet. He wouldn’t trust him anyway. After all, he was confident one day he would understand it.

 

“Like I said, he’s a jerk. But, I really don’t think you’re his target. Look on the bright side, Yuuri. It’s gonna be awesome!”

 

A large grin plastered itself on his lips in order to cheer up his friend. It made Yuuri feel a bit better.

 

_Yes, I hope so…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thanks for all your comments and kudos! It means a lot you know ♥ It motivates me to continue and keep writing!


	3. On love: Eros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you?” Viktor whispered.
> 
> No. I can’t breathe.
> 
> “I…I don’t know…"
> 
> Halloween night is full of surprises, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRACE YOURSELF READERS, THINGS ARE GOING TO BE CRAZY.  
>  Thanks for your support, your comments, your kudos ♥ It helps, you know, you're my fuel!
> 
> This story is possible thanks to SuperSaiyanHollow's beta reading ♥

It was October 31st, almost 9 am. Yuuri and Phichit were on their way to Christopher Giacometti’s art class. They were both  really excited. First, because it was finally their long-awaited meeting with one of the most talented art professors in all of the United States. Second, because tonight was Halloween and the university was like a hive. Posters on wooden panels informed them of a costumed ball, which would be held in the amphitheatre. As they were enjoying their walk to the classroom, Yuuri thought about something. Deep down, he hoped to see Viktor tonight. It would be the perfect opportunity to thank him properly because his teacher had been absent from school for personal reasons since he had given him the invitation. Rumours had spread that Viktor wouldn’t teach anymore because he was chronically ill or something like that. Even if it was only speculations, strangely, Yuuri felt worried about that. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone,but he actually missed Viktor and his fussy temperament. And moreover, he was missing the little game Viktor and he played. He felt guilty about that because he was the first to complain about his teacher’s behavior especially to Phichit.

 

“Yuuri, you’re starting again with your freaky look…” Phichit giggled while he lightly pushed him with his shoulder.

 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about tonight!” Yuuri answered with the best smile he could muster.

 

“I can’t wait! And, I have a little something for you! You won’t be disappointed…”Phichit winked at him with a Machiavellian smile, and Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows.

 

“Don’t you dare make me drink your awful Thai alcohol, Phichit Chulanont! Remember what happened during the integration?!”

 

“You were so drunk and funny, Yuuri! Everyone loved you! And, your dance moves were awesome! You can’t say no!” Phichit laughed.

 

Yuuri kept protesting loudly while they turned at the last corner before they reached the art classroom. Doors were opened and a hi-fi system was playing  background music. They were probably late, but Yuuri didn’t worry about that anymore. Phichit knocked on the doors and popped his head in to check if someone was there.

 

“Hello!” He said with his eternal friendly tone while he dragged Yuuri in. “I’m Phichit Chulanont and this is Yuuri Katsuki. Are we late?”

 

A young, blond professor with stunning green eyes turned his head and looked at the new students. He was dressed in dark jeans and a red sweater, which perfectly underlined his muscular chest. He smiled at them broadly.

 

“Come on in! I was waiting for you actually. I’m Christopher Giacometti! You can sit wherever you want, make yourself comfortable.”

 

He winked at them and Yuuri heard some giggling come from the female students. Christopher Giacometti was charming and likeable a nice reprieve from Viktor’s coldness. Yuuri felt perfectly welcomed in his lecture. He followed Pitchit to reach their seats and took advantage of the opportunity to look at the classroom. It was marvelous. Paintings were hitched to the walls, all different and colourful. Yuuri noticed there were no instruments in there, but plenty of sketchbooks, easels, and palettes here and there. Yuuri and Pitchit sat down and waited for the teacher to speak. A blond guy with long hair sighed loudly near Yuuri.

 

“Why does the dinosaur always take his time like that?” He moaned, slumped on his desk.

 

He was talking to a black-haired, silent student on his left. Yuuri stared at him, confused by his rudeness. The blond guy noticed him and suddenly looked at him aggressively.

 

“What do you want, piglet?”

 

Yuuri flushed and looked away; he didn’t want to be in trouble. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be accepted into this lecture,so he wanted to keep a low profile until the lesson’s end. He had never been the kind of person to answer back anyway. Phichit had certainly understood his point of view because his friend didn’t try to defend him as he would always do.

 

_That’s right, keep it cool, Yuuri, and avoid the blond offender at all costs._

 

“Alright, sorry for the wait! I was fixing this morning’s schedule,” Christopher said while he put his phone down onto the desk. “So, for the newbies, as you may have noticed, every art section is here this morning. And by all the sections, I mean the musicians, the artists, and the comedians.”

 

He paused and smiled at them warmly.

 

“We’re in the art room, so this is an artist’s kingdom! I’ll ask the musicians to go to the amphitheatre because, obviously, if you want to practice music you need instruments.” He laughed lightly. “For the comedians, you are going to be in Room 44 and all the material you will need will be down there. As you can see, I can’t multiply myself, so two of your teachers will supervise you while I’m  away. We have three hours this morning, and I’ll start to work with the artists.”

 

He hadn’t finished, yet all the musicians and comedians were already ready to leave. They stood up as one and started to pack their things. Christopher had to clear his throat exaggeratedly to catch their attention.

 

“So impatient!” He laughed as the students started to listen to him once again. “I haven’t finished, yet! I have something to tell you before you leave!”

 

He leaned himself against the wooden desk and made a serious face.

 

“Some of you aren’t accepted into my class yet, so I will ask you a little something. I thought I would only ask it of the newbies, but I’ve decided to challenge everyone. By the end of the three hours, I want all of you to give me a piece of work. Drawings, music compositions, plays, everything is acceptable. I don’t want a masterpiece, but I’m expecting something valuable from you. For the newbies, it will be the perfect opportunity to finally enter this art class. However, for the rest of you, I want you to prove to me I didn’t make a mistake by choosing you as my student!”

 

For a second, there was nothing but a profound silence in the room. Yuuri looked at Pitchit and saw for the very first time that his friend was really motivated. And just like that, every student started to move rapidly.

 

Phichit grabbed his bag and looked at Yuuri with a bright smile. “Catch you later, okay? I need to show them who’s the amphitheatre king!”

 

He ran to the doors like every other musician and comedian and faded into the corridors. Yuuri sighed and took a look around the classroom. Even if Christopher Giacometti was challenging them, he wasn’t inspired at all. He stood up gently, walked to the easels, and grabbed one.

 

_I don’t know what to do…_

 

He was the last one standing while the other students were already working. Yuuri gasped when he saw the blond, aggressive one among them. He noticed he was absorbed in his drawing, driven by the challenge.

 

“You’ve got a good start, Yuri, keep going!” Christopher said while he took a look at the blond student’s work.

 

“I know that!” He snapped back.

 

_Yuri… You talk to him like a brat, and yet it doesn’t seem to bother him… It makes me curious. You must be talented. I wonder how Viktor would react, if one day I’d talk to him like that…_

 

Yuuri took a seat and gazed at his blank canvas, searching for an inspiration. He tried, again and again, the paintbrush held tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes and focused on his feelings, his sensations, but it was like he was empty. A quarter of an hour had already passed, then half an hour. Time passed and Yuuri was still fixed in front of his blank canvas.

 

_It’s not good… I can’t… I can’t do anything!_

 

“Okay, the hour is over, I’ll be with the comedians in Room 44. Someone is going to replace me, don’t worry,” Christopher announced.

 

He waved at them and went out of the classroom. Yuuri gasped. He had lost an hour. He heard a snicker over his shoulder and turned his head. It was the blond Yuri. The blond student bent over Yuuri’s blank drawing and laughed harder.

 

“Why don’t you leave? It’s not like you’re going to dazzle anybody with your talent.”

 

“Alright, I’m here. I hope you didn’t wait too long,” called a voice near the teacher’s desk.

 

Yuuri felt his stomach wrenched and he turned slowly. He heard the blond brat yell something, but he wasn’t paying attention. This voice...he knew it. Cold yet seductive. His eyes widened when he saw Viktor Nikiforov standing in front of them. He flushed while his heartbeat speedup. His mouth became dry when he finally met Viktor’s gaze. He was here, he wasn’t dreaming. He felt reinvigorated. With Viktor in the room, everything was different. The challenge was really on for Yuuri.

 

_I’ll show him what I’m capable of._

 

Yuuri forced his eyes to stare at nothing but the canvas and started thinking actively. He wanted Viktor to be proud of him. It was _necessary_. He was here today because Viktor had kept his drawings. He had to prove him his talent, and if it was a way to mock him, Yuuri wanted to play his little game. Without thinking anymore, Yuuri finally began his drawing. As always, first came shapes and forms. Here and there, he put some colors and finally, he drew himself into his creation. He felt Viktor’s gaze on him and it was overwhelming. His crotch tickled, awakened because of his attraction for his teacher. He felt it entirely, this strange wave inside his belly, wrenching his stomach. He was almost done when he heard a voice behind his back.

 

“Stunning,” Viktor whispered. “You should give it a name.”

 

Yuuri looked at him and flushed when he smelled Viktor’s cologne all over him. The name was obvious for him. He soaked his paintbrush in gray paint, which looked like Viktor’s hair. He wrote something in the right corner and stood up. He wanted his teacher to admire his painting completely. Viktor bent over the piece of art.

 

“Eros…,” Viktor read.

 

“Yes, Eros.”

Viktor averted his gaze because Yuuri’s voice was clearly different. When he met his student’s gaze, he felt his cheeks burning for the very first time in his life.

* * *

 

The evening had come quickly. Phichit and Yuuri were dressed up and ready to leave their room. For the ball, Pitchit had asked him to match him. After several discussions, they had decided to be Harry Potter characters.

 

“Yuuri! Are you ready?” Phichit asked from his bed.

 

He was as excited as a June bug. Yuuri looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and put his glasses down onto the sink. He flattened his hair on his head with gel and put his new contact lenses on for the first time. His vision was a bit blurry, but he acclimated quickly. He felt really different, maybe even a little bit cuter. He went out of the bathroom ready to leave.

 

“Okay, I’m ready now!”

 

“Wow, Yuuri! You should definitely take off your glasses more often!” Phichit said with a wide smile. “Such Eros!”

 

Phichit winked at him and Yuuri flushed. He had told him what happened during the art class. Phichit was strangely proud of him. His friend even told him he would be accepted in Christopher Giacometti’s lecture, and he wanted to believe in it.

 

They locked their door and walked to the amphitheatre. The music there was excruciatingly loud. Before they reached the party, Phichit took a little, Thai alcohol bottle out from his costume’s pocket  and shared it with Yuuri. Even if it wasn’t his favorite one, Yuuri took several gulps of it and felt a bit drunk already when they saw the amphitheatre. Many people were there. All the amphitheatre’s chairs had been removed and the place had been turned into a huge dance floor. Phichit grabbed Yuuri and dragged him onto it. He felt dizzy. They started to dance and the alcohol took control over him. He laughed with strangers, and danced with them, shamelessly. He’d never had so much fun in his life. But, something was missing. While he was moving, he looked at the different faces. It was hard to recognize anyone with the costumes.

 

_Where are you? Will you show up?_

 

As he started to feel nauseous, he let Phichit dance without him. He went and leaned up against a wall, but with all the people and the music, he wanted to throw up. Quickly, he left the amphitheatre to breathe in some fresh air. Out of sight, behind the building, he bent over and focused on his breathing.

 

_This is the last time I let Phichit choose the booze!_

 

“I hope you don’t throw up. It would be a shame to soil your costume.” Someone giggled behind him.

 

Yuuri stood back up and turned to face the stranger. He blanched when he saw Viktor in front of him. His teacher was in a James Bond’s costume. It was simple, just a black and white tuxedo with a white shirt and a red tie. His hair was the same, but he looked even more classy. It suited him perfectly.

 

_So…Hot…_

 

Aware of his state, he felt ashamed and didn’t stare at him for too long.

 

_How did he find me? I’m practically hidden behind bushes and it’s dark out...lightless… Did he follow me?!_

 

“So…Sorry. My friend made me drink something and I’m not feeling very well...”

 

Viktor laughed softly and came closer. Yuuri’s stomach was churning. Every time he was close to him, he felt dizzy. With the alcohol, the sensation was stronger. When Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s, the student was unable to move or to think.

 

“I’m…I’m okay, really!” He stuttered with a gasp.

 

“Are you?” Viktor whispered.

 

_No. I can’t breathe._

 

“I…I don’t know…”

 

Viktor had never been so close to him. Yuuri once again smelled his cologne mixed with some alcohol. He assumed he had also drunk at one time during the night with friends or colleagues. He tried to walk, but he was inebriated. He stumbled and Viktor immediately caught him in a firm grip. As he lifted his head up, he found out Viktor’s face was just above him. He blushed furiously, but he wasn’t able to look away. Yuuri stood back up, yet Viktor didn’t move back. He was holding his waist tightly and didn’t release his grip.

 

_This is  bad...I really want to kiss him…_

 

Viktor seemed to understand Yuuri’s thoughts. He started to smirk lightly. His gaze was like an invitation. Viktor caught his chin between his thumb and his middle finger and leaned it to brush his lips against his student’s. Yuuri swallowed his spit. He hoped no one showed up right now.

 

“Yuuri, your Eros was such a masterpiece…” Viktor whispered just above his mouth. “Just between you and I, tell me your secret. I’m curious…”

 

Viktor gently skimmed his upper lip with his thumb. Yuuri blushed harder. Being touched this way  was just the hottest thing he’d ever tried. It was sensual, erotic, but most of all, it was _intimate_.

 

_He’s really drunk…_

 

“You,” Yuuri dropped abruptly.

 

_And, I’m really drunk as well…_

 

“You’re my secret.”

 

Viktor didn’t reply. His thumb stopped moving on his upper lip. The teacher took a look around, and Yuuri thought the magic was broken. He felt his heart furiously throb inside his chest.

 

_Are you dumb? Why did you tell him something like that?_

 

But, Yuuri couldn’t think anymore. Not because he felt ashamed; but mostly because Viktor raised his face up  and placed a small kiss on his lips. He didn’t have time to enjoy it because Viktor stepped backwards, horrified.

 

“I don’t know what I was thinking...I’m so…” He mumbled, confused.

 

Yuuri didn’t let him finish. He grabbed him by the tie and crushed their lips together. This time, Viktor didn’t break it. He circled Yuuri’s jawline tenderly and moved his mouth against his. Yuuri’s spine tingled under his touch. It was like a dream come true.

 

_Stop right there, stop right there!_

 

He grabbed Viktor by the shoulders and pushed him back. He was horny and afraid of losing control.

 

“Viktor, I can’t…We can’t…” He began hesitantly.

 

“Shut up already.”

 

He pushed Yuuri against the amphitheatre wall where no one could see them. They were hidden in the darkness. The teacher kissed him passionately, his hands grasping his hair. Yuuri moaned while he opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Viktor’s. The kiss became messier. Their bodies were flush against each other and Yuuri felt warmer than ever. He caught his professor’s tie once again and pulled on it to keep him close. Viktor’s smirk stretched out over his lips. His teacher caught his breath and gazed at Yuuri seductively like the bedroom eyes in the movies...

 

“You don’t want me to stop?” Viktor whispered.

 

Yuuri shook his head. No, he didn’t. Maybe it was the booze, but Viktor looked like a god to him. Dressed in his black suit, his cheeks tinted pink, and his disheveled hair hanging in front of his face made Viktor look irresistible.

 

“I want to do bad things to you…” Viktor uttered slowly to break the silence. “But, only if you ask me to.”

 

Yuuri’s chest was suddenly heavy. He took a deep breath and pulled on Viktor’s tie to make him approach. He leaned his back against the cool wall and gazed into his sapphire eyes. The teacher put his hand against the wall near Yuuri’s face.

 

“What does that mean, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, his mouth just above Yuuri’s.

 

“I want you…I want you to do bad things…to me…” Yuuri stuttered.

 

Viktor smirked and mashed their lips together once more. He made Yuuri’s mouth open wide by teasing his lips with his tongue. His breathing was quick. He started to slide his hands under Yuuri’s white shirt and dug his fingernails into his waist. It made Yuuri cry out. Viktor crushed him even more so against the wall and began devouring his mouth. Yuuri felt like he was far away and he lost all sense of  of time. He was _so_ hard. When Viktor pulled his hands up to catch his nipples, Yuuri closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck. He started to suck on Viktor’s skin, but he had to stop when his teacher pulled on his hair.

 

“No, Yuuri.” Viktor teased him. “You don’t mark me.”

 

“But!” He protested sharply.

 

“Are you going to be mad at me like the other day?” Viktor whispered as he put his mouth on Yuuri’s neck. “You know, that day, when you wanted to punch me…” He slid his mouth onto his skin, leaving several small kisses here and there. “You were so hot that I wanted to fuck you on the desk…”

 

_Oh my lord…_

 

In his dream, Yuuri was in charge. He was the powerful one and Viktor was under his command. But tonight, he felt like a slave and it made him even hornier. He couldn’t fight his teacher’s power over him. He was already a mess, close to begging for something else. Viktor kept teasing him with his hands on his nipples. He pulled on them as he sucked on Yuuri’s neck and marked him the way Yuuri wanted to do earlier. He suddenly pushed his thigh between Yuuri’s legs and crushed his crotch. Yuuri let loose a desperate moan.

 

“That’s what I want to hear, Yuuri…” Viktor breathed against his ear, licking his lobe.

 

_Have mercy on me…_

 

But, his sweet torture wasn’t over. He felt Viktor’s hand grab his belt, unbuckle it, and throw it away. His gesture wasn’t sloppy; he knew exactly how to proceed. Yuuri tried to imitate his gesture, but his teacher spurned his hand.

 

“No, you’ve already showed your Eros. This is my special reward.”

 

The young man felt confused all of a sudden. He stared at Viktor and blinked.

 

“So, you won’t try to punish me?”

 

Viktor’s eyes widened. He giggled and cupped Yuuri’s jaw softly. It drove Yuuri crazy the way he could be either gentle or passionate.

 

“You’re so wrong, Yurachka…,” he whispered. “I just want to make you feel good. And, I love teasing you, you know…”

 

He slowly unbuttoned Yuuri’s shirt and gazed at him with a smirk. Yuuri felt his heartbeat speed up. He closed his eyes when Viktor’s hands slide down his stomach until he reached his zipper. He swallowed thickly, unable to look away. Viktor slide his zipper down and gently caressed his underwear. It made Yuuri shiver. Slowly, his teacher kneeled in front of him, leaving hot kisses on his skin all the way down. It felt like his heart was ready to explode. Viktor put his mouth on his left inner-thigh, just under his crotch, and sucked harshly on his skin. Yuuri had to press his palm to his mouth to muffle his moans. The pain was terribly good. He breathed loudly as Viktor’s mouth pulled up until he felt his warm breath ghost above his arousal. The young boy remembered they were in public, but he couldn’t stop his teacher anymore. He wanted him so bad. This thought make Yuuri even harder. He gasped when Viktor’s hands squeezed his ass before catching his underwear. Yuuri couldn’t breathe anymore. Slowly, he saw his teacher pull down his underwear and release his straining erection. It bumped his abdomen, thick and oozing with pre-cum.

 

_Oh god, I’m dreaming, right?_

 

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you were so excited!” Viktor giggled softly.

 

Yuuri blushed and wanted to run away. He was half-naked in front of the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and he felt disgusting.

 

“Don’t take your eyes off me, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. “You’re so beautiful. I want you to look at this and enjoy it like I do. Try to keep it down.”

 

Viktor twisted his hands around his cock as his face drew closer to the head. He started to lick the pre-cum and gazed up at Yuuri, a ravenous fire scorching his irises. The student kept his palm over his mouth to prevent him from crying out. It was just too much. Slowly, Viktor kissed Yuuri’s dick, and then circled it with his mouth. It was the very first time Yuuri had experienced a blowjob. And god, he wondered why he had never tried such a thing before. He did his best to not cry out loudly while Viktor began long and deep sucks. The pace increased. He swallowed his arousal furiously, and Yuuri gasped when he felt the back of Viktor’s throat. Without thinking, he grabbed a fistful of Viktor’s silver hair. Viktor took a deep breath, pulling off his dick, and gave him the most obscene look he’d ever seen.

 

“I knew you would love it,” he said, taking Yuuri’s cock back in his mouth.

 

_Oh fuck…_

 

“Vik…”

 

He wasn’t able to reply anymore. Viktor took him so deeply into his mouth he felt his throat with every move. He was slowly losing control over his body. His legs quivered dangerously, and he felt warm and sweaty.

 

“Viktor, please…,” Yuuri begged. “If you…If you keep going…”

 

_I will cum in your mouth!_

 

Viktor removed his hand over Yuuri’s dick and roughly gropped his ass, digging his fingernails into his cheeks. Yuuri’s eyes squeezed shut and pulled on the hair he had a hold of. He seemed to like it because his pace quickened. The student felt his cock swell up. He was really close right now. He leaned back onto the cold wall and couldn’t keep his voice down. The music in the amphitheatre covered his loud moaning. A bit of drool dribbled out of the corner of Viktor’s mouth as he increased his pace once again. This time, Yuuri couldn’t fight anymore. He arched his back wantonly and came. His teacher remained around his cock, hollowing out his cheeks as Yuuri rode out his orgasm. Viktor slowly moved back and wiped his lips with the top of his hand. Yuuri couldn’t believe it; he had swallowed. He stayed put and breathed deeply.

 

_It wasn’t real, was it?_

 

Viktor smiled at him and pulled up his underwear to give him some privacy. He even started to button his shirt back up. It was intimate, almost a kind gesture. For a second, it felt like they were a couple after they’d made love. Yuuri looked at him and gulped.

 

_It’s over now. It won’t happen again._

 

Yuuri was insecure all of a sudden. Maybe the feeling was increased by the booze, but right now, he felt devastated. Viktor was drunk for the moment, but sooner or later, he would recover his sanity. And then? He had given a blowjob to one of his students; his position as a teacher would be compromised.

 

_Maybe I should pack my things tonight… Before Viktor gets in trouble._

 

Yuuri looked at the ground and bit his bottom lip. He felt his chin being lifted gently. He had to look up and when he saw Viktor’s wondering stare. He turned his head, unable to face him.

 

“What’s the matter, Yuuri?” Viktor asked quietly, really concerned.

 

“This is the end, right? It was…All of this…It was just something…,” Yuuri stuttered with a broken voice.

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around him, pulling Yuuri to his chest. He covered Yuuri’s hair with several small kisses and hugged him tenderly.

 

“Stop over-thinking, would you?” He giggled as he softly brushed his dark hair. “This is not just something…”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and enjoyed Viktor’s touch. But, he couldn’t switch off his mind. Viktor was a mystery. He knew it; there was something his teacher wasn’t tell him. Without speaking, Yuuri made a decision. Yes, he would find a way to discover Viktor’s secret. He cared about him.

* * *

 

After several kisses, Viktor had told Yuuri it was time to go. They left each other behind the amphitheatre, going separate ways. The student was really confused. He decided to walk back to the dormitory, preferring a good night’s sleep. As he was wandering through the buildings, he heard someone call his name.

 

“Yuuri, hey! I was looking for you!”

 

Yuuri turned around and recognized Christopher Giacometti. His teacher was wearing a Captain America costume. He smiled at Yuuri and joined him.

 

“I wanted to tell you that you’ve been accepted into my art class! I really loved your painting, it was stunning! I’m sure you could do even more.” He affectionately patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “On Monday, I’ll send you the invitation, but you need to know you’ll have to clear your schedule. The choice is yours, either you keep Philosophy classes or Literature.”

 

“I want to keep Philosophy,” Yuuri answered immediately.

 

_I need to see him…_

 

Christopher giggled for a second and winked at Yuuri.

 

“Well, you have the whole weekend to think about it, you know,” The teacher said before looking at his phone. “Sorry, Yuuri, I have to leave you now. See you next week, okay?”

 

As fast as he had arrived, the art teacher was gone. Yuuri felt relieved. Him and Pitchit wouldn’t be separated and this new class was his chance to do something with his talent. He walked to his room, delighted. He jumped onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. The world was all blurry; he felt exhausted.

 

_What a night! What an amazing night!_

 

Suddenly, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He dug into it and grabbed his phone. Maybe Phichit was worried? He hadn’t seen him since he had left the dance floor earlier. When he looked at the screen, his heart skipped a beat.

 

_760-327-1564: Sleep well, Yuuri. And think about me. V._

 

“How did he..?” Yuuri said to himself, a big smile on his lips.

 

_He’s a teacher. He has access to everything, even your file, damn Yuuri._

 

He  pressed the answer icon and sent a text back:

 

_Y: Good night, V._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If some of you are interested in art and want to share it, feel free to send me your doodles about this fic on my tumblr!


	4. Below the Brown Scotch Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri discovers something really strange... and it's not about him!
> 
> PS: NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ♥  
>  HERE IT IS !! I hope you'll enjoy it and sorry for the long wait !
> 
> Please, feel free to leave comments, kudos, or anything, keep sharing this story, you're just awesome guys :3 
> 
> Beta-reader: SuperSaiyanHollow, the one and only ♥ (thank you my dear friend)

 One month had passed since Halloween’s night. Yuuri felt totally accepted in the art class. Christopher Giacometti was a genius and he really loved to share his knowledge with all of his students. He and Phichit worked a lot during Giacometti’s lectures because they both wanted to give it their bests. The teacher would never grade them, but once a month, he would ask some students to leave the lesson and this was permanent. There was no going back. The art class’s doors would again open for them. The teacher was always looking for perfection and he wanted his students to fully invest themselves in art. Somehow, Christopher’s demands were just like Viktor’s.

 

As he was concentrated on his new painting, Yuuri sighed briefly. Even if Viktor still texted him often, they hadn’t gotten any closer since that night behind the amphitheatre. He was afraid that this special link between them would eventually fade one day. Or, maybe it already had. He stopped his painting for a moment and looked around the classroom. All the artists were working intensely. He lowered his arm and glanced down at his jeans.

 

_I miss him… I can’t stop thinking about him._

 

His heart started to speed up inside his chest. The sensation was new yet painful. It wasn’t like the first time he had kissed Viktor. This time, he felt sick and lonelier than ever. It took him awhile to compose his mind.

 

_I need to be stronger._

 

He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He was insecure and Viktor had told him many times to take a global view, and then evaluate the situation.

 

_He texts me. He likes me. He wants me. I know that!_

 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” asked a voice from behind him.

 

He gasped and spun on his stool to face the stranger. Christopher Giacometti looked worried. He grabbed a chair and put it beside Yuuri’s. He sat and smiled at him softly.

 

“I’ve noticed something with your drawing,” Christopher said. “I was fascinated with your Eros and now I feel concerned. Since I’ve asked you to keep going around this topic, it seems your drawing is… _different_.”

 

Yuuri’s mouth became dry. He widened his eyes and glanced at his teacher desperately.

 

_There was no going back..._

 

“Oh! Yuuri, no! Sorry, I’ll make myself clear! By different I mean, it’s still marvelous, but today I can see the sadness covering it.” Christopher fondly patted Yuuri’s shoulder. “You know, if you’re in trouble, we can talk. Or at least, I’m sure your friend Phichit would be there for you.”

 

Yuuri felt relieved; he wasn’t being withdrawn. He nodded lightly and smiled a little, even if he didn’t want to deep down. He hadn’t told anyone about that night, of course. Even if he trusted his friend, how could he explain this to him? He stood up as he heard the bell in the corridor and put his bag on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. My Eros can’t always be a radiant one, I guess…”

 

Christopher Giacometti gazed at him for a second and decided not to question him anymore.  Yuuri was thankful for that. He liked his art teacher for many reasons, but the main reason was because this man could understand almost every situation. He always knew when it was time for him to step away. And yet, he would always be there for his students.

 

“Okay, then. See you next Friday!”

 

Yuuri waved at him and went out of the classroom. His stomach was churning. As he walked through the corridors, he felt dizzy. It was time for Viktor’s lecture. He ran a little because he was almost late and the silver-haired teacher hated that. As he turned the last corner, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the doors were still opened. He started to smile brightly. Right there, Viktor would be here. He increased his pace, but suddenly froze when he heard someone yell:

 

“Yuuri Katsuki, you sneaky, little bastard!”

 

He blushed when all the students glanced at him and giggled. He turned his head and saw Phichit quickly come up to meet him. Yuuri was worried all of a sudden. He swallowed his spit when his friend was in front of him, awfully serious.

 

“When would you have told me, Katsuki? _When_?” Phichit inquired harshly.

 

_He knows?_

 

“Pit…What are you talking about?” Yuuri mumbled, hiding his fear as best he could.

 

_He knows. I’m fucked._

 

Phichit put his hands onto either of his shoulders and exaggeratedly sighed. He remained silent for a second, and then let loose an uncontrollable laugh.

 

“Yuuri, sorry!” He roared while he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Your face was priceless!”

 

Yuuri felt confused and laughed a little, uncertain of how to react. Phichit was still laughing and bent over to catch his breath.

 

“Oh Jesus, I should have filmed this!” He stood back up and winked at Yuuri, trying to regain a serious face. “Anyway, I’m mad! I’m your best friend, you should have told me today is your birthday!”

 

“Oh that…” Yuuri answered, rubbing the back of his neck, a little bit embarrassed with the situation.

 

“Yes, that! However, thanks to my inquiries on your Facebook account, you can’t hide the truth anymore! Brace yourself, Yuuri, tonight we’re out!”

 

Yuuri wanted to answer, but Phichit seemed suddenly different. And for a good reason; Viktor was in front of them, leaned against his classroom’s doorway. His friend winked at him and whispered a “see you tonight” while he was leaving. Yuuri smiled and giggled for a second. His secret was safe. _Their secret_. He lifted his head and looked at Viktor. He was so pleased to see him. But, his joy was short-lived.

 

_Viktor…_

 

He blanched when he saw nothing but a cold stare like ice spears in front him. It was like the very first time he had met him. He was just a stranger, another student. Someone _insignificant_.

 

“Are you done planning your evening, Katsuki?” Viktor asked sternly.

 

_Katsuki?_

 

“I’m…” Yuuri began to apology, but Viktor turned around and went back to his desk.

 

Yuuri walked silently into the classroom and climbed the stairs to reach his favorite seat at the last row. He took his books out of his bag and glanced at Viktor down there.

 

_Why is he so mean all of a sudden? What’s wrong?_

 

This lecture had gone completely different from usual. This time Viktor had given them exercises and hadn’t talked during the whole lesson. Yuuri had tried to catch his stare several times, but the silver-haired teacher hadn’t looked at him even once. He had even tried to send him a text, but Viktor hadn’t answered. While the bell rang, Yuuri was slowly packing his things. He wanted to speak with Viktor. He was the last student in the room. He took a deep breath and grabbed his bag, then went down the stairs and waited in front of his teacher’s desk. Viktor seemed to be really grumpy.

 

“I can’t devote any of my time to you right now,” Viktor said without looking at Yuuri.

 

“Viktor…”

 

“It’s _Mister Nikiforov_.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart breaking immediately. It was the most horrendous sensation he had ever felt. His legs were weaker and he fought the need to sit down.

 

_Why are you doing this, Viktor?_

 

Yuuri wanted to yell, scream, insult him, but he couldn’t. He wanted to understand why, but he couldn’t. He felt the need to face him, but he was unable to speak and think properly. This awful feeling of being nothing more than a stranger to Viktor was insurmountable for him. He couldn’t stay here any longer. He turned around and slowly walked out of the room as he felt like something was tearing out his organs. If he’d known how painful a heart-break would be, he wouldn’t have left Japan at all. That night behind the amphitheatre seemed to fade forever. _Just like that._

* * *

 

It was 8pm. Phichit was ready to leave, dressed in a colorful shirt and dark trousers. Even if his outfit was joyful and perfect for a celebration, his face showed something different. He was really concerned. Yuuri had been laying on his bed since he got home, staring vacantly into space. Yuuri hadn’t said anything. He had refused to talk. Phichit patted his friend’s shoulder and sighed.

 

“Yuuri, I know you don’t want to talk, I get it. But, it’s your birthday, okay?” Phichit tried. “I wanted us to have a good time tonight. I know you’re worried about something, but let me help you, okay? You don’t have to talk, just come with me.”

 

_He’s right, it’s my day… Pitchit has done so much for me… I don’t want to disappoint him… I don’t want to disappoint anyone else._

 

Yuuri nodded and sighed. His mouth was awfully dry. He took a deep breath and crawled out of bed to go to the bathroom. When he took a look into the mirror, he saw how desperate he looked like he hadn’t slept for days. He removed his glasses, turned on the faucet, and splashed his face with fresh water. He didn’t feel any better, but at least Phichit knew he was getting ready to leave with him. He got dressed and joined Pitchit in the room, trying to find a bit of joy inside of him.

 

“Okay, let’s have some fun,” he said as he tried to smile.

 

“That’s what I want to hear!” Phichit answered cheerfully.

 

His friend led him out of the dormitory until they reached the first university’s courtyard. Yuuri was truly surprised when he saw several classmates waiting for them. The other Yuri was there with his reserved friend, Otabek. Mila and Georgi, two Russians students, also made it.

 

“Hey! You’re late!” Yuri snapped, angry as always.

 

“The princess wasn’t ready, sorry!” Phichit giggled as he winked at his friend.

 

They had gone into a bar near the campus and surprisingly, it had been a good night for everyone. One of those nights that someone never forgot. They had drunk a lot of beer, they had fought over who was the best in the art session, and they had shared many stories. Yuuri had almost forgotten about Viktor this evening. They had to leave the bar when it closed while the owner had yelled at them for how noisy they had been. Drunk and merry, they had left the place and were on their way to the university.

 

“You keep talking, but you don’t know shit about animal prints!” Yuri snapped while he gripped Yuuri’s arm.

 

“I only said you can’t use them on everything!” Yuuri snickered.

 

They were tottering and drunk as hell. Yuri tried to mumble a sentence, but he was definitely too dizzy to talk audibly. He turned his head and called for Otabek, but his friend wasn’t paying attention. He was blanched, grimacing.

 

“Beka, you okay?” Phichit asked.

 

“I think…I’m gonna puke!”

 

He turned to his right and bent over. He threw up onto the bushes while the rest of them were laughing.

 

“See? He feels the same about your animal prints!” Yuuri joked while the blond brat tried to punch his shoulder and failed.

 

“Yurio, you’re such a kitten!” Georgi laughed, watching the blond student miss his attack.

 

“Don’t call me that, you fucking dramatic fairy!” Yurio shouted.

 

It was a really good night. Yuuri listened to Yurio’s art fondnesses until they reached the first dormitory. There, Otabek, Georgi, and Yuri were living, not that far from Yuuri and Phichit’s place. Mila had left them several ways back in the girl’s section. Yuuri held Yurio until his room’s door. Even if they always argued, he actually liked him. He was a talented, Russian boy with a generous heart. They were ready to go their separate ways when Yuri grabbed him by the arm. The blond was serious despite his blurry eyes. He shook Yuuri’s shoulder harshly and pointed him out with his finger.

 

“I saw your new Eros painting this morning, piglet. You can’t do that! It was shitty!” He stroked Yuuri’s chest several times with his finger, truly angry. “Eros should never be tasteless! You made an awful version of yourself! Don’t you dare ruin it!”

 

Yuuri couldn’t answer. It was the first time the blond seemed to be worried about him and it was quite a change. He smiled at the Russian boy while Phichit tried to sweep him away, pulling on his sleeve. Otabek was lying on his bed and called for Yurio’s help, almost ready to throw up once again. It was really time for them to leave.

 

“I won’t. I promise!” Yuuri said as he finally walked away with Pitchit.

 

“You better!” the blond yelled as he closed the door.

 

They walked silently through the buildings. Yuuri felt a bit better. Thanks to his art class, he had learned many things and being more confident was one of them. They had almost returned to their room when he felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket. Phichit was holding the door when he noticed Yuuri had stopped walking.

 

“Yuuri, you coming?”

 

“Mmh… Not yet! It’s my mum, she tried to reach me several times. I’ll be downstairs, okay?” Yuuri answered while he still looked down at his phone’s screen.

 

Phichit nodded lightly and went inside the room. He was too drunk to think Yuuri would lie to him. Feverishly, he looked again at his phone and sighed loudly.

 

_V: Where are you? Can we meet? I need to talk to you._

 

Yuuri felt his heart throbbing against his chest. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and pressed the answer icon. He was suddenly weak all over again. He was uncertain if he really wanted to speak with him.

 

_Y: I’m at the dormitory. Why do you want to talk to me?_

 

He slipped his back against the wall, sat on the floor, and waited for his answer. He hadn’t thought about the afternoon’s events for hours. Right now, he wanted to sleep and forget everything about Viktor. The way he had thrown him away still made his heart ache and he still couldn’t figure out why he had behaved with him like that. His stomach wrenched when he felt the phone’s vibration in his hands. He took a deep breath and turned it around to look at the message.

 

_V: Meet me in my classroom. Now._

 

_What am I supposed to do?_

 

Yuuri couldn’t move for a while. He didn’t know what to do. He was afraid of an argument with Viktor. But still, he wanted to see him so badly. For a second, he thought he was severely twisted. Viktor felt just like a pain in the ass, and yet one message from him had him crawling back to him.

 

_Remember? You’re more confident right now! Be brave! Face him!_

 

He stood back up and walked out of the dormitory. It was time to face Viktor, to show him he wasn’t a coward anymore. He slipped into the university silently. He tried to move smoothly because he knew he would be in trouble, if someone caught him here. Without thinking, his feet led him to the second floor, where Viktor’s classroom was. The doors were opened and the lights were switched on. He heard footsteps inside and understood Viktor was truly waiting for him. _All of this was real._ He sighed for a second and walked in without knocking on the doors. He closed them and turned his head to look at his teacher. He wanted to maintain a confident face, but Viktor was awfully terrifying. His eyebrows were furrowed, his stare like a ravishing fire. Yuuri swallowed thickly, already regretting this late evening meeting.

 

“I was almost ready to leave, you know,” Viktor said coldly. “I said _now_.”

 

“But, I’m here. So, what’s the matter?” Yuuri snapped back.

 

_Damn, did I really say that?_

 

He crossed his arms against his chest and waited for Viktor to speak. The silver-haired teacher pursed his lips and glanced at him furiously. Yuuri felt uncomfortable and ready to throw up, he even felt his heartbeat speed up as the room remained silent for a moment. Finally, Viktor sighed and seemed to relax a little. He sat on the edge of his wooden desk and stared at his student.

 

“I’m mad. I’m really, really mad at you!” he said, his voice somehow warmer.

 

Yuuri scrunched his eyebrows, confused. Billions of thoughts started to tangle around in his mind, but he couldn’t figure out why Viktor was mad at him. He leaned his back against a desk from the first classroom’s row and tried to find his words.

 

“V…Mister Nikiforov, I don’t know what you’re talk-”

 

_I can’t call him Viktor anymore…_

 

“Your birthday, you idiot!” Viktor abruptly interrupted him. “It’s your birthday and you didn’t tell me anything!” He walked to Yuuri and circled his jawline, furious. “You were there, outside, drinking with your classmates! I’m mad because, if you had told me, I’d have prepared something for you!”

 

_No way… He’s joking, right? Viktor can’t be jealous, can he?_

 

Yuuri lost himself in those  sapphire eyes and tenderly fondled the hands patting his cheeks. All the anger he had felt before was gone. Viktor flushed briefly and stopped touching his student’s face. He let his arms flop onto his thighs, inanimate like a puppet. Yuuri stood up and firmly grabbed Viktor’s waist. Yuuri let loose a sigh of relief when he noticed Vitkor was trying to push back. His crotch tickled him as he realized he was once again close to him. A smirk blossomed onto his lips and stretched out. Viktor noticed it and came closer. Even if he was still moody, he couldn’t fight the need to be with Yuuri.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m still upset,” he whispered softly, yet he was unable to look away.

 

“You’re sexy when you’re angry, Mister Nikiforov…”

 

Yuuri dug his fingernails into his waist and Viktor gasped. The teacher moved forward and pulled Yuuri’s back against the first row of wooden desks, almost in a desperate gesture. He grabbed his ass and squeezed his cheeks unexpectedly. Yuuri moaned while his head lolled backwards, and Viktor took the opportunity to suck on his exposed neck.

 

“I love when you call me Mister Nikiforov,” he uttered, sliding his mouth over Yuuri’s warm skin. “You’ve been a very naughty student, Yuuri Katsuki,” He bit onto his neck, making him cry out. “What should I do with you?”

 

He lifted his head slowly until he met Yuuri’s lips. He kissed him passionately, pulling his chest against his. But strangely, it was very gentle, more like an apology than the urge they had shared before during that night behind the amphitheater. Yuuri enjoyed every sensation. He was literally _melting_ under Viktor’s lips. He pulled his hands up  to stroke his lover’s silver hair, carefully massaging every strand. The more they kept kissing, the more Yuuri felt dizzy. He broke the kiss and looked at Viktor with loving eyes. The teacher smiled at him and rubbed his nose against his.

 

“I’m sorry. I was  an asshole this afternoon…,” Viktor apologized, his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I wanted to be with you tonight. I missed you so much.”

 

Yuuri flushed and bit his bottom lip. It was the sweetest thing Viktor had ever told him. Driven by this new feeling, he wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. He didn’t want to be anywhere else in this world at the moment. Against Viktor, he felt protected and loved. He put his cheeks onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat, feeling relieved of all the tension he had known this afternoon. Viktor’s heartbeat was soft and deep like a distant melody. Yuuri closed his eyes while Viktor brushed his hair tenderly. He kissed his forehead several times and slowly maneuvered his mouth down all over Yuuri’s face. The student lifted his head up and caught Viktor’s lips intensely. This time, it was pleading.

 

Feeling Viktor’s warm breath and cologne ghost over him was always a sweet torture for him. Yuuri wanted him greatly. He gripped his teacher’s sweater and pulled on it to invite him closer. Viktor seemed to understand his thoughts; he made Yuuri’s mouth open wide by teasing his lips with his tongue. The atmosphere became hotter. Viktor removed his sweater and threw it onto the floor before he grabbed Yuuri’s and undressed him quickly. He slid his hands over his student’s chest as he kissed him once again. It made him shiver. He gripped Yuuri’s hips, spun his body, and pushed him against his own desk, his breathing heavier than before. They took a break for a second, panting. Yuuri felt blessed while Viktor sensitively skimmed his lips with his thumb.

 

“You’re like poison to me…,” Viktor whispered as he put his hands on Yuuri’s ass. “I can’t control myself when you’re around. You seduce me with your unbearable innocence…”

 

He squeezed his cheeks and Yuuri let loose a loud moan. The way he spoke to him made his cock even harder in his underwear. Viktor took the opportunity to grind his hips against his and lightly rub his crotch with Yuuri’s. The student was completely aware of his teacher’s erection; it was arousing to know that this gorgeous man was excited because of him. Yuuri sunk his teeth into his neck and licked on it tenderly. While he was playing with his skin, his hands wrapped around his naked waist, and Yuuri felt a long shiver run along his lover’s back. He closed his eyes and decided to suck on Viktor’s pale skin. This time, the teacher moaned loudly; he didn’t refuse to be marked like before. He dug his fingernails into Yuuri’s ass and pulled him closer. He rubbed his arousal softly until Yuuri started to cry out.

 

“Viktor…please…,” Yuuri begged vehemently.

 

_This is insane, I’m losing control…_

 

“What?”

 

Viktor smirked and bit on Yuuri’s collarbone. This little gesture was truly erotic; it drove Yuuri crazy. He didn’t know he was _that_ sensitive there. His hips were moving of their own accord showing how horny he was. Viktor pulled on his hair and gazed at him, full of desire.

 

“I said, what, Yuuri?” He asked harshly, his voice tone strict but sexy.

 

“Please…Please…I-I want you to touch…me” Yuuri said desperately.

 

Viktor’s grin stretched out onto his lips as he slid his left hand from Yuuri’s ass onto his crotch. He rubbed his arousal and buried his face into his neck, sucking on his earlobe. Yuuri cried out and pushed his hips forward to perfectly feel his teacher’s strokes over his erection. Viktor let loose several loud moans and bit his neck, hungry and feverish.

 

“Goddammit, you’re so hard…” Viktor moaned while he pulled down Yuuri’s jeans. “Turn over, please.”

 

_Oh, no! He…He wants to do it here?_

 

Yuuri gasped and looked at Viktor fearfully. He flushed and bit his bottom lip, confused and ashamed.

 

“I…I’ve never done this before, you know…,” he uttered, hesitant.

 

Viktor smiled softly and cupped his jawline. His gaze was comforting and supportive, far different from his natural coldness. He stroked his cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Tender yet passionate. Cold yet warm. Viktor was able to be everything at once. Yuuri’s anxiety didn’t last for too long under his loving touch.

 

“Okay, love, no need to feel bad about it,” he answered as he kissed his nose. “I didn’t mean to do it here tonight anyway. I wanted to try something else.” He smiled warmly. “Do you trust me? You know I would never hurt you.”

 

_Love…_

 

Yuuri nodded and put a gentle kiss onto his lover’s lips. It became messier. The forgotten tension suddenly overwhelmed them once again. Viktor spun Yuuri’s hips and made him bend over the desk. He slowly slid his hands down over his chest, teasing his hard nipples. Yuuri arched his back and pushed his ass out onto Viktor’s crotch. The silver-haired man bit his nape roughly as he used one of his hands to pull down Yuuri’s underwear. The student put his forehead onto the wooden desk and gasped as he felt Viktor’s breath sliding down his back. He left some kisses here and there and kneeled behind Yuuri. For a second, nothing happened. Yuuri was panting, covered with sweat. He breathed in deeply as he waited for Viktor to do something. He flushed because he knew he was able to see everything. _Absolutely everything._

 

_This is so hot…_

 

“Vik…!” Yuuri screamed suddenly, clenching his fists.

 

Viktor had bit his ass before sucking on his cheeks. He marked him broadly as he took Yuuri’s arousal and lightly began to pump it, aware of hiscock’s sensitivity. He was careful and waited before increasing his pace. Yuuri wasn’t able to think anymore. He covered his mouth with his palm, submerged by this new pleasure’s form. As he was about to lose it completely, Viktor drew his face closer to Yuuri’s ass and buried his face inside. He licked at Yuuri’s pink hole while he continued to jerk off his dick. Yuuri cried out loudly, the sound of his pleasure barely muffled by his hand. He felt Viktor’s tongue gently circle his hole then push against his entrance. Slowly, the silver-haired teacher slid his wet muscle inside of him. Yuuri’s legs shivered while he slammed the desk with his fist.

 

“Viktor, it’s so good!” he shouted.

 

He heard a light laugh coming from behind and felt his lover’s tongue thrusting inside of him. He stopped stroking Yuuri’s hard cock and slapped his cheeks. Yuuri gasped and closed his eyes, trying not to reach orgasm yet. Viktor parted his ass to facilitate his access to his entrance and sucked on his skin, just above his balls.

 

_Oh lord, don’t stop, don’t stop!_

 

Again, he felt Viktor’s warm breath over his hole and moaned when his teacher’s tongue licked him out. His skin was covered with sweat and goose bumps.

 

“Vi… _Vitya_ …,” he called, helplessly.

 

He heard a groan behind him. It was hard for the teacher to restrain his own delight. He stopped licking him and stood back up quickly. He pulled his jeans down and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist to turn him over. Once he faced Yuuri, Viktor kissed him roughly. He slid his hand down to pull off his own underwear and crushed his crotch against Yuuri’s arousal. He griped their two cocks together and held them tightly. He put his forehead onto Yuuri’s and started to pump their arousals. They moaned together until they weren’t able to speak anymore.

 

“I’m…I’m so close…,” Yuuri cried out, circling Viktor’s wrist to help him move.

 

_So big…_

 

Viktor didn’t answer, preferring to kiss him passionately. His pace increased until he felt Yuuri’s erection arch into his hand. He looked at the student’s flushed face and enjoyed the sight of Yuuri completely ravished. They both came together, splashing their bellies with hot cum. They took deep breaths as Viktor began to kiss every part of Yuuri’s face.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri giggled, breathless.

 

“Enjoying the view,” Viktor answered while he stepped back and gazed at Yuuri with loving eyes. “This is the kind of sight I don’t want to forget.” He smiled and skimmed the dark-haired student’s cheek. “Happy birthday, Yurachka.”

 

Yuuri laughed lightly and hugged Viktor, ignoring their soiled abdomens and their nudity.

 

“Don’t leave my side…,” he whispered, truly happy.

 

He heard a soft giggle against his ear and felt Viktor’s embrace getting stronger.

 

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

Yuuri had started to paint with fluidity this morning. The brush had found its way onto the canvas, shaping circles and forms he had never done before. It was a blessed new feeling. Just before the end of the art session, Yuuri finished his third Eros’ painting. He gazed at his creation with a confident smile, admiring his work for the very first time . It was exactly what it was meant to be; the true expression of his feelings. The flawless passion he felt anytime he was holding Viktor. The burning of his heart when his lover touched or kissed him. The way his stomach wrenched anytime he received a text message or simply when their gazes met. All of this, he put into his painting. He was about to sign it when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled at Christophe Giacometti.

 

“I think you found it again! Your true Eros.” He winked at him and patted his shoulder. “I’m really proud of you.”

 

“Thank you, Mister Giacometti.”

 

The teacher looked at the window and remained silent for a second. He was wondering. A mysterious smile covered his lips as his stunning, green eyes looked at the snow outside. Two weeks and it would be Christmas break. It seemed like the man was planning something as he was silent and his head was in the clouds.

 

“Yuuri, may I ask you to come with me? I want to show you something.”

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows furrowed, intrigued. Curious, he stood up and followed Christopher to the back of the art room. There were several canvases leaned against the wall, certainly some student’s works that the school had kept. Christopher bent over and shifted some paintings as he looked for something. Yuuri heard him mutter inaudible things until his teacher froze and stood back up. He took a painting and put it ahead of the others. Yuuri blanched and widened his eyes.

 

_It’s…_

 

He adjusted his glasses and stared at the piece of art in front of him. The colors, the forms, it was something he knew and yet he didn’t. His heartbeat speed up as he moved forward to admire the drawing’s beauty. But somehow, something was wrong about it.

 

“What do you see, Yuuri?” Christopher asked softly.

 

Yuuri swallowed his spit and skimmed his finger over the painting slowly. He concentrated and thought for a moment before noticing something. This little something, which ruined the entire work.

 

“It’s…It’s unfinished, right?” Yuuri whispered.

 

Christopher nodded and sighed.

 

“Yes, it is. It’s missing parts. You can see it there and over there.” Christopher pointed to blank spaces on the painting. “But, tell me, what do you see, Yuuri?”

 

“It’s like my Eros, but it’s not,” he answered without thinking. “Whoever painted this used the same colors’ base, the same technique and patterns, but what he tried to express here is totally different… This is not…This is not passion, it’s something else…”

 

Christopher stared at him while Yuuri was thinking. The mysterious smile he had before came back and stretched out onto his lips. Yuuri didn’t notice it because he was attracted by something written in the right corner.

 

“Agape…,” He read. “What does it mean?”

 

“It means the love beyond everything. That’s its name,” Christopher answered.

 

Yuuri stared at the title and felt a strange feeling like a deep down sorrow. This unfinished painting, similar to his Eros, meant the artist hadn’t found what he was looking for. He couldn’t finish it because he had never been able to know his Agape, to reach it. He gasped when he heard the bell ring. Christopher Giacometti patted his shoulder in a friendly way and smiled at Yuuri.

 

“Okay, class is over, go pack your things!”

 

Yuuri nodded and started to move back to his seat, but his eyes were unable to look away. He looked at the painting until he found something else. There, just underneath the painting’s name, there was a piece of brown scotch tape. Yuuri felt dizzy because he understood what it was. Here, hidden from the eyes of the world, covered like it was ashamed: _the author’s name._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU ALL OMG YOU'RE SO SWEET ♥ ♥ ♥ !!!!!!!!!
> 
> People, as you may now, my story is beta-read by @SuperSaiyanHollow, and she writes awesome stories! If you liked this one, I'm pretty sure you'll love her work ♥


	5. Can you hear my heartbeat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter break. Viktor wants to share this special moment with Yuuri, and things are going to evolve between them...
> 
> Warning: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! SURPRISE !! 
> 
> This is a special chapter I wanted to offer you ♥ You'll understand that I wasn't really focus on the plot this time, or just a little. I wanted to share with you something different: the evolution of Yuuri and Viktor relationship !
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it ♥ Next chapter may be delayed (i don't know yet it depends of my schedule), but don't worry, it will come soon enough ! :D 
> 
> As always, your support is the best way for me to write this story down ♥ ! Please, keep doing this, share this story, leave kudos and comments, I'm always happy to answer you ! :D As I said before, you're my fuel ♥
> 
> Special thanks to @SuperSaiyanHollow : best beta reader in the world ! -> please check out her work :D

 

“Argh, damn it! Where is it? Yuuri, stop texting whoever you’re texting and come help me out!”

 

Phichit was thrilled. It was winter break and many of the students were about to leave the university to go back home. Phichit was one of them. After several calls with his family, he chose to go back to Thailand and enjoy his vacation  there. Of course, he wanted Yuuri to join him, but his friend didn’t have enough money to make the trip. Phichit had offered him a little help and Yuuri had decided to refuse, preferring to stay in America. Even if he was missing his family in Hasetsu, he reminded himself that it was most likely his last year at university, so he would be back in Japan soon enough.  Plus, Yuuri had plans here…

 

“Yuuri, please! I can’t do that!” Phichit begged while he was searching for something in the wardrobe.

 

“One moment, your highness!” Yuuri laughed.

 

He was slumped on his bed and tried his best to hide his flushed cheeks. He was reading something on his phone’s screen, and he _knew_ he was dizzy and turned on. He needed to focus for a moment because he was half hard, lying on his blanket.

 

_V: My tongue is sliding over your arousal...do you feel my breath over it?_

 

_Y: Viktor, I have to go…_

 

_V: … You can’t be serious?!_

 

_Y: Sorry, Phichit needs my help to pack his suitcase… He INSISTS! You know, I told you he’s going back to Thailand for the holidays…_

 

_V: I swear, I’m going to kill your friend! ANYWAY, OKAY. I’ll pass my sexual frustration over the freshmen’s last test and I’m 100% sure they’re gonna be disappointed with their grades! I hope you have a clear conscience! Let me know when you’re available…_

 

Yuuri let loose a giggle while he read the last text. He gasped and grimaced as soon as Phichit threw a sweater at his face. He looked over his screen and made his “best apology” smile.

 

“What the fuck are you doing? I can’t pack without you, I’ll forget something! Get up and help me!”

 

“Okay, okay! It’s not like you’re leaving forever though…”

 

Yuuri put down his phone on his bed and crawled out of it to help Phichit pack his things. He followed him everywhere in their tiny room to be sure Phichit hadn’t forgotten anything. Phichit showed him several articles of clothing, and Yuuri was in charge of choosing the best ones for the different events he would participate in his home country. He looked at his friend while he was moving around the room and wondered if he should tell him the truth about his relationship with Viktor. He leaned on the shelving unit and watched him, his head in the clouds.

 

_I’m acting like I can’t trust him…This is horrible…_

 

“You sure you don’t want to come with me?” Phichit asked suddenly. He turned around and watched Yuuri with a gloomy expression. “I feel sorry for you. I’m all excited about coming home and I forgot you don’t…”

 

“Hey Phichit…” Yuuri answered with the same tone while he walked over to catch his friend’s shoulders. “You’re forgetting your selfie stick…”

 

“I can’t go home without my selfie stick…,” Phichit answered with a robotic voice imitation.

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

They shared a good laugh, and Phichit seemed to relax a little. To him, Yuuri had been acting differently  for a few weeks and it suited him. He knew his friend kept a secret and he was confident one day he would tell him. He was certain it had something to do with Viktor Nikiforov, but he didn’t want to ask him yet. Seeing his best friend blossoming was enough. With Yuuri’s help, he finished quickly. He put on his coat and checked his cell phone.

 

“Okay, I’m not late, thanks Yuuri!” He hugged him firmly before taking a step back. “Promise me you’ll text, skype, Instagram me every day!”

 

“Phichit, it’s only three weeks! And yes, okay, I’ll text you I promise!”

 

His friend smiled and hugged him one last time before he took his suitcase and left the room. Yuuri waved at him and sighed as soon as he was finally alone. He loved Phichit with all his heart, but sometimes, his abundant energy was exhausting, especially when he was excited about something. He walked back to his bed and flung himself onto his blanket. He took his phone, unlocked the screen, and opened his conversation with Viktor.

 

_Y: I’m back! Did you miss me? ~_

 

_V: No. And if you dare ask me: I’m not in the mood anymore!_

 

Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes. His relationship with Viktor had evolved since his birthday. Now, he was certain his teacher cared about him. They had texted every day since that night, and they had even managed to see each other many times _secretly_.

 

_Y: Such a diva… You know I’m alone for three weeks, right? All alone…_

 

_V: So, you’re sure you’re not going back to Japan?_

 

_Y: Yep, certain. I’ll stay here in my tiny student room…_

 

_V: No, you won’t._

 

Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows and wondered what the last sentence could mean. He was about to answer when Viktor sent another text.

 

_V: Pack your things, you’re coming to my place._

 

Yuuri read the text several times and gasped. He wasn’t really sure about Viktor’s real intentions.

 

_Y: WHAT?! You’re joking!?_

 

_V: I’ll pick you up at 6pm. What do you think? Do you want to spend your winter break with me?_

 

_V: Never mind, I’m not even asking. PACK. YOUR. THINGS!_

 

Yuuri flushed and felt his heartbeat speed up. He put his phone onto his pillow and hid his face between his palms. He shouted for joy and couldn’t fight his excitement. _This was real_. All real! Three weeks at Viktor’s place! Simply together, without the fear of being caught at any time. Yuuri felt reanimated. He looked at his phone’s screen to check the time and gasped; he had an hour to prepare himself and pack his things, no more. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his travel bag laying in the room’s corner. He packed quickly, putting underwear, jeans and, sweaters in the bag. He didn’t know exactly what to take and understood how Phichit felt several minutes ago.

 

_What am I supposed to take? My books?_

 

He froze in front of them and giggled loudly. What was the point? He wouldn’t study with Viktor. It was not a class, it was a _date_ . _Their first and real date._ A three week long date! Yuuri’s smile stretched out onto his lips as he walked into the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush, deodorant, and his glasses’ holder. He went back to his bed and grabbed his phone to check the time; it was almost 6pm. He took a deep breath and sat down onto his bed’s edge. He was impatient and nervous. He looked out the window and watched the snow flatten onto the panes. It looked like a dream or the beginning of a romantic movie. He thought that somewhere out there, Viktor was coming for him, like the knight that would come to save the princess. He wondered for a moment until he felt his phone vibrate in his hands.

 

_V: I’m downstairs in my car, you coming?_

 

Yuuri looked at the time and smiled; Viktor was early. He took his bag and checked the room one last time, assuring himself he didn’t forget anything. He closed the door and ran downstairs, excited like never before. Once he was outside, he looked for a red car parked on the street near the building. He heard a horn and knew that Viktor wasn’t far. Finally, he spotted the vehicle and quickly walked to it. He opened the front passenger door and slid himself into the car. He threw his bag into the backseat, and then finally gazed at his silver-haired lover. Viktor was smiling in this loving way a lover would do. It was warm and inviting, a gift he only gave to Yuuri. He slowly leaned over and grabbed Yuuri’s neck to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Yuuri felt his cheeks suddenly burning.

 

“Sorry, I’m early,” Viktor said, rubbing his nose against Yuuri’s. “Didn’t want to waste any time...”

 

“So impatient…,” Yuuri whispered before he kissed him passionately.

 

It was so good to feel Viktor. He would never get tired of the sensation. His breathing became stronger as the teacher slid his tongue inside his mouth. The way Viktor wanted him was suffocating. His underwear became tighter, and he forced himself to stop. He broke the kiss and looked at Viktor, panting.

 

“Drive me to your home, silly…”

 

“As you wish,” Viktor answered, putting one hand over Yuuri’s crotch, a smirk on his lips. “You must feel cramped in there…”

 

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and let loose a desperate moan while Viktor pressed his covered arousal. He was so needy whenever Viktor touched him like this. His lover smiled and stopped his action, putting his hands onto the wheel and turning on the car. Yuuri buckled his seatbelt, and they were finally ready to leave. Viktor was living in a modern flat, near the city’s suburbs. He parked his car in the alley and opened the trunk to take out some groceries he had bought earlier. Yuuri followed him, with his bag hanging on his shoulder, to the elevator. He was very nervous. Viktor pressed the button, and they silently reached the fourth floor. Once they were out of the elevator, the silver-haired teacher led him to the end of a grey corridor in front of the last red door. Finally, Yuuri was here, at Viktor’s place. He couldn’t believe it.

 

He looked at Viktor as he switched on the lights and put his keys in a bowl near the entrance. He watched his lover take off his coat then scarf, flinging them onto a coat rack. Viktor ruffled his hair to remove the snow trapped in his silver locks and suddenly froze when he noticed Yuuri wasn’t able to move from the doorstep. His student seemed to be afraid of something. Viktor extended his hand out to invite Yuuri in.

 

“It’s cold where you are, come on in…,” he whispered.

 

“You really want me here, Viktor?” Yuuri questioned as his grip on his bag’s straps became stronger. “Because, if you really want me here, I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to walk away…”

 

Viktor didn’t move and gazed at Yuuri. He slowly walked over to his student and tenderly circled his jawline. He skimmed his cheeks with his thumbs and put his forehead onto Yuuri’s.

 

“Shit…What a smart kid, you’ve discovered my plan,” he teased as he took Yuuri’s bag from his shaky hand. “You didn’t hear me? I said come on in.”

 

Yuuri flushed and felt relieved. He let Viktor take his bag and finally entered the flat. He closed the door behind him and started to undress. As Viktor had done, he put his coat onto the coat rack and took a look around the room. They were in a spacious and modern living room. The floor was made of light wood with a big rug rolled out. The sofa was royal blue with cushions and a white blanket folded over the armrest. The living room was sparse in furniture, but Yuuri wasn’t surprised. He had always pictured Viktor’s flat like this. It was impersonal and cold, lifeless. Except for the sofa, there were a massive bookcase and a TV set, nothing more. An open-plane kitchen was on their left with an island in the middle and several cooking books laying on it. Frying pans were suspended on the cooker hood. It seemed Viktor was a great cook. Or, maybe he was just interested in cooking.

 

“Do you want a private visit?” Viktor asked, his breath on Yuuri’s neck.

 

Yuuri shivered under his ghostly breath and nodded lightly. He followed Viktor into his bedroom and Yuuri noticed it was the same. Except for the king sized bed, the wooden night stand, and the dark closet there was nothing in Viktor’s room. Yuuri felt like he was trapped in a magazine picture and it was more than creepy. For a second, he thought about the Agape painting he had seen in Christopher’s class. At first glance, it seemed to be perfect until the eyes lost themselves in the details. Yuuri felt the sudden need to fill this emptiness with his own presence.

 

_It’s missing parts… Like the drawing… Where’s the life in it?_

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor and scrunched his eyebrows. Something tickled his curiosity. He watched Viktor put his bag onto his bed and felt his heart speed up for no reason.

 

_The author…He was ashamed of his own name, he covered it… The drawing he made was lifeless and unfinished. An everlasting call from his cold heart… Someone unable to find the real love he was looking for…_

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked lightly, noticing that the boy was lost in his thoughts.

 

“Yes?” He gasped and realized his head was in the clouds. “Sorry, I was just thinking about…art class.”

 

_I need to find out the truth about him._

 

Viktor smiled and joined him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He put his nose in the crook of his neck and slowly kissed the warm skin. Yuuri’s spine was covered with goosebumps, and he felt the powerful need to _feel_ Viktor. He moved forward and crushed his chest against his lover’s, his breath a little bit faster than usual. He put his forehead onto Viktor’s and lost himself in his sapphire eyes. The teacher gently fondled his cheek before he kissed it.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Viktor asked, sliding his mouth until he skimmed Yuuri’s lips.

 

“I was wondering…,” Yuuri started as he caught Viktor’s hair and gazed directly into his eyes.

 

Yuuri thought during one second about what he could tell him. He knew he couldn’t speak about the painting because he wasn’t even sure Viktor was the author. All of a sudden, an idea crossed his mind, bright and warmfull. Something he had kept for himself for too long. A thing he had already thought about with shame. He smiled warmly and caught Viktor’s hands.

 

“I was wondering, if tonight would be my first time?” he finally asked.

 

He didn’t know how he had managed to not turn totally red after the end of the sentence. He couldn’t look into his lover’s eyes anymore, afraid of his reaction. The words had come unexpectedly. He felt his chin being lifted gently and gasped when he saw how loving Viktor was at this moment. He had never looked at him this way.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered tenderly, “Are you sure you want to do this? There’s no rush you know, I can wait…”

 

“Don’t you get it? I want to.”

 

Viktor smiled and blushed a little as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest. He brushed his hair and dropped several kisses here and there over his raven strands. Yuuri couldn’t be safer anywhere other than here. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his lover.

 

“What do you think? Want to eat something? We don’t have to plan it, things work out naturally,” Viktor uttered while he winked at Yuuri.

 

Yuuri agreed and they both went back to the kitchen. Here, Viktor had prepared a Russian meal specially for his guest. He had chosen to make “golubsty”, which were simply cabbage leaves stuffed with rice, mushrooms, and chicken. Yuuri had always been a cook-lover, but over the years, it had played tricks on him. Even if he was perfectly thin today, deep down, he was naturally chubby because of his mum, so watching his diet was a daily routine for him. For all of these reasons, and even if he had wanted to devour the entire platter, he only took three of the golubsty before claiming he was full. After they had dinner, Viktor had led him to the sofa where they had collapsed together. They had decided to watch a movie, and Yuuri had picked “The Lord of the Rings” because it was the only one he had recognized in Viktor’s collection.

* * *

 

“Yuuri, love, are you still with me?” Viktor whispered into his ear.

 

Yuuri blinked several times and looked around him, unable to remember where he was at the moment. He felt strong arms wrap around him and noticed his legs were covered with a white blanket. There was a background sound like music and dialogues. He yawned and gasped as he felt a soft kiss being dropped onto his forehead.

 

_Where am I?_

 

He looked up and blushed furiously when he saw two sapphire eyes watching over him intensely. He remembered now; he was at Viktor’s place. They had chosen a movie and he had quickly passed out  and he knew exactly why. His back lying on Viktor’s belly had rocked him with his respiration. His lover’s tender embrace and touches had managed to calm him deeply. Even now, he felt he was about to fall asleep once again. He rubbed his eyelids and looked at Viktor.

 

“Was I asleep for a long time?” he asked with in a drowsy voice.

 

“A few minutes, don’t worry, love…,” Viktor purred before he kissed his head.

 

_It feels like a dream…_

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. He raised his hand until he could reach Viktor’s jawline and skimmed his perfectly soft skin slowly. He needed to touch him, to be sure he wouldn’t fade all of a sudden. Viktor watched him intently as he let his finger travel across his face, touching and caressing every corner of his skin. It was like palming a dream, slowly feeling every sensation it could provide. Yuuri couldn’t think about anything else other than how beautiful Viktor was in this moment. His grey hair was dishevelled, hanging in front of his face like soft silk braids and his cheeks were tinted pink like those perfect dolls displayed in store fronts. But, what Yuuri liked the most was the charming smile stretched out onto his thin and inviting lips. It was the happiest smile Viktor had ever given him. Yuuri froze and stared at him, his heart filled with a new feeling.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Viktor giggled.

 

“I just want to remember how beautiful you look right now. Not beautiful as you always are, but beautiful because you’re not wearing a mask tonight…”

 

Viktor didn’t answer, but his smile became bigger. He bent over and kissed Yuuri sweetly, his fingers circling his jawline.

 

“I’ve never felt what I feel right now when I’m with you…,” Viktor whispered in an unusual loud voice.

 

_I love you…_

 

Yuuri couldn’t say it out loud, but he tried to show it in his desperate kiss. He turned over and faced Viktor, on his hands and knees, as he managed to not break this precious contact. He crawled over to Viktor, his lips stuck to his. Things grew hotter in a matter of seconds. The passion struck them suddenly as their tongues found each other. Yuuri felt hornier than ever. He clambered into Viktor’s lap and started to grind his hips, already excited. Viktor smirked and grabbed his ass roughly before he let loose a soft but needy moan.

 

“I want you so bad…,” Viktor moaned as he squeezed Yuuri’s cheeks. “You’re so beautiful when you’re losing control like this…”

 

Viktor pushed on Yuuri’s ass as he started to rub their arousals together. Yuuri could feel his skin being covered with goosebumps; he was completely intoxicated with Viktor. The way Viktor always managed to make him lose control was unbelievable, and he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t able to control himself, even a little bit. And so here he was, his lips strongly pursed and his eyes closed as he was abandoning himself to his own pleasure. His hips glued to Viktor’s, moving by themselves to pursue this deep down bliss. He gasped when Viktor bit his neck and marked him thoroughly, sucking on his pale skin until he had left a purple-yellow circle. They were rubbing against each other, teasing their senses, suckers for touches.

 

“Yuuri…,” Viktor called with a loud voice. “Shall we go to the bed?”

 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. He knew this time would come, but at this moment, he perfectly understood it was going to be their night. _His first time_. He smiled and nodded lightly while Viktor squeezed his thighs against his waist and stood up to carry him to the bedroom. During the trip, they kept their foreheads stuck together and they couldn’t stop kissing.

 

“You’re pretty strong to carry me like this…,” Yuuri whispered against his lover’s lips.

 

“I did some ice skating when I was younger. I was pretty bad, but since then, I’ve kept the muscles…”

 

Viktor carefully laid Yuuri’s back against the mattress as he gazed at him with loving eyes. He brushed his thighs slowly, enjoying Yuuri’s body with his fingers. Yuuri leaned on his elbows and watched Viktor crawl up to him like a predator. It was intense seeing how _bad_ Viktor wanted him. The silver-haired teacher slid his zipper down  with his mouth before using his hands to pull down Yuuri’s jeans. He lifted his butt and gasped when Viktor directly kissed his inner-thigh.

 

“I’ve missed your touch so bad…,” Yuuri moaned.

 

“Then, we need to end your suffering.”

 

Viktor started to suck on his skin, his hands massaging his erection trapped under his underwear. Yuuri couldn’t help but moan as his hips were moving upward, awaked under Viktor’s touch. The teacher marked him just under his crotch before he caught his underwear and slid it down onto his thighs before flinging it onto the floor. His hard cock bumped onto his belly, swollen, the head already red. First, Viktor started to kiss his dick here and there, then slid his tongue along his arousal. Yuuri could feel every sensation, the warm breath of his teacher and the hot spit over his skin. He moaned loudly, expecting something else. He remembered that night behind the amphitheatre and this recollection made his cock harder under the silver-haired man’s touch. Aware of Yuuri’s state, Viktor didn’t wait any longer and took Yuuri’s arousal into his mouth, brushing his tongue over the sensitive skin as he sucked him deeply. Yuuri grabbed the sheets and grinded his hips. He covered his mouth, like he used to, and tried to suffocate his moans.

 

“No, baby, I want to hear you…,” Viktor said while he caught his breath. “I want to make you sing for me, don’t hold it back…”

 

Once again, he buried his face between his legs and parted Yuuri’s cheeks to reach his pink and sensitive hole. He used one hand to jerk off his student while his tongue circled his entrance. Yuuri lost the notion of time and started to cry out, drowning in Viktor’s ministrations. It felt like Viktor was everywhere and the sensation was like an everlasting pleasurable wave. He arched his back and took the opportunity to grab Viktor’s hair, pulling on it in a desperate gesture, his cock harder under his lover’s touch. He heard the silver-haired man groan from his grip. He felt his tongue circling him, and then push against his hole. This well-known sensation drove him crazy. He stood back up and grabbed Viktor by the shoulders, inviting his lover to face him. He started to kiss him furiously, dizzy when their tongues joined. The teacher crawled up to him and sucked on his red, swollen lips, aware that Yuuri wanted something else other than his wet muscle.

 

“You want to go further?” he asked softly.

 

Yuuri nodded and guided Viktor’s hand between his legs, more than ready. The teacher stopped his gesture and let a smirk stretch out onto his thin lips.

 

“Suck them,” he demanded as he put his fingers against Yuuri’s lips. “Make them well wet. Suck them like you’d suck my cock.”

 

_He’s so hot…_

 

Yuuri caught his fingers and gently pulled them into his mouth. As he had never given a blowjob in his all life, he tried to remember the way Viktor had used his tongue with him and how he had managed to perfectly suck him before. He closed his eyes and followed his instinct. He wrapped his tongue around the two fingers and started some little sucks. The more he sucked the fingers, the more confident he felt. He carefully wet them and followed Viktor’s instructions, picturing them as his lover’s cock. He heard moans coming from his teacher’s mouth and he decided to increase his pace. He felt a hand start to jerk off his dick, and he tried his best to focus on the fingers inside his mouth because he was about to lose control. He suddenly pulled them out and gazed at Viktor with desperate eyes.

 

“Please… Put them…Put them _here_.”

 

He guided the fingers between his legs and moved his hips to invite Viktor. He gave him an obscene look, horny and impatient. But, the teacher stopped his gesture.

 

“No, Yuuri, wait, love,” he said as he opened his nightstand drawer. “We’ll need this now.”

 

He took out a lube bottle, coating his fingers quickly. Viktor didn’t make him wait any longer. He slid his wet fingers between his thighs and parted them eagerly. He slowly pushed against Yuuri’s entrance as he kissed him deeply. Yuuri gasped when one finger penetrated his hole, circling the inside delicately. Viktor became suddenly very gentle, aware that Yuuri was still a virgin. He undressed himself quickly as he kept moving his finger.

 

“How do you feel? Does it hurt?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Keep going… Don’t stop!” Yuuri cried.

 

He carefully pushed another finger inside and started to thrust them, enjoying the tightness of his student. He closed his eyes and reached his neck, his mouth already sucking on the sensitive skin. Yuuri was lost in these different sensations, transported into another world. But, this new sensation was hurting him. Even if Viktor was gentle, he felt like he was being pulled apart. He bit his lip as he felt every thrust going deeper inside of him. He knew Viktor was trying to give him pleasure, and Yuuri was thankful. He tried to focus on something else other than the pain between his legs. He gripped Viktor’s cock and harshly jerked him off, his head full of sins. Viktor moaned, but didn’t increase his pace, worried about Yuuri. He lifted his student’s chin with his fingers and kissed him.

 

“You’re so tight…,” Viktor whispered between two kisses. “I can’t wait to put my cock inside you. I want to take you. I want to make this ass _mine_.”

 

As he was talking, he started to scissor his fingers and the sensation was just too much for Yuuri. He arched his back and clenched the sheet with his fists. The pain was still there, but a new feeling covered it up. Something close to pleasure.

 

“Take…Take me Viktor!” Yuuri gasped loudly.

 

“Say it again. Say it, baby.” Viktor groaned while his thrusts inside Yuuri’s ass became faster and deeper.

 

“Take…Take me now!”

 

He heard nothing but a groan near his ear. He felt his lover’s fingers leaving his hole and the sudden emptiness made him even more desperate. Viktor took something from the nightstand once again,  and Yuuri saw it was a condom. He felt his heart throbbing against his chest as if it was about to explode. Viktor kissed him as he put the condom onto his hard dick, spreading some lube over it. He moved up and placed himself between Yuuri’s legs as he parted them around his hips and looked at his student, waiting for the right moment or an approbation sign inside his brown eyes.

 

“Just tell me, if it hurts, okay, love?” Viktor asked gently.

 

Yuuri nodded. He looked at his gorgeous lover placed between his legs and waited patiently, more than ready. Slowly, Viktor guided his cock’s head and started to push against his prepared hole. Gently, he watched his cock being swallowed by that entrance, inch by inch. He tried his best to not cum right now, suddenly more excited than he had ever been in his whole life. He moved his hips forward and felt his cock going deeper and deeper. He caught Yuuri’s quivering legs between his hands to help him reach the perfect spot. As he heard a loud groan, he stopped moving.

 

“Yuuri, are you okay?” he asked, unable to hide his fear.

 

He looked at Yuuri’s face, but what he saw made him hotter. The look inside his student’s eyes was pleading, more like an invitation he couldn’t refuse. It was _that_. The Yuuri’s true Eros.

 

“M…Move…,” Yuuri begged, his head falling backward onto the pillow. “Fuck me, now!”

 

Viktor didn’t wait any longer. He furiously grabbed Yuuri’s calves and moved his hips to start gentle thrusts. Even if Yuuri had begged him to fuck him, he didn’t want to hurt him. He pushed his cock in slowly, attentive to his lover’s body until he was sure Yuuri was comfortable enough. He was so tight, it was torture for him to focus because he wanted to cum so bad. The way Yuuri was laying on his bed, desperate under his touch, sucker for his thrusts was too much for the teacher. He couldn’t control himself anymore. He increased his pace, pulling his dick out  and slamming into his entrance again. It was quite a show to watch his cock disappear inside of his lover, every time a little bit more than before. Their skin slapped against each other, filling the room with obscene noises. Yuuri’s moans were louder than ever, and Viktor sped up once again to hear this wonderful melody from his lover’s mouth.

 

“Oh my God, Yuuri, look at you,” Viktor teased as he grabbed Yuuri’s cock and swiveled his thumb over the red head. “You’re a mess, love, with my cock inside of you. Do you like it? Do you want me to fuck you _harder_?”

 

At the end of the sentence, Viktor pushed so hard inside of him, Yuuri felt he hit something really new for him, a special spot which made his vision all blurry. He cried out so loud, Viktor stopped for a second.

 

“Don’t stop! Don’t!” Yuuri begged, his legs trembling dangerously.

 

Viktor understood what Yuuri was feeling right now. He moved his hips in the exact same way he had done to hit this special spot over and over again until the student spoke intelligible things in his native language. The teacher knew he was close to his orgasm. He looked at Yuuri’s face, and he saw his student was about to cum as well. He thrusted inside of him harder than ever as he pushed his thumb onto his cock’s head. In one second, Yuuri reached his orgasm, then squeezed his cheeks so much Viktor felt his hole constrict tighter around his dick. He bit his bottom lip and came, panting and sweaty. He carefully pushed his arousal out of Yuuri’s entrance and fell beside him as he wrapped his arms around him to hug him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t long… You were so sexy, I couldn’t control myself. Are you okay?” Viktor asked, a little bit breathless.

 

Yuuri moved his hips and came closer, more than secure against his chest. He kissed him here and there and nodded, already ready to fall asleep.

 

“It was amazing. I love you,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

 

He heard Viktor’s heartbeat speed up and felt his embrace become stronger. Yuuri didn’t know, but Viktor was afraid he had hurt him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

_You’re my Agape._


	6. Christmas Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here, also Viktor's birthday. Yuuri had planned something for his lover ~  
> But... This sweet lovely dream isn't already threatened ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ~ ! 
> 
> It's not Christmas at all, but here's my gift for you ♥ ! As always, thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! Your massive support is just amazing I don't know why this story is so loved, but anyway, PEOPLE YOU'RE JUST INCREDIBLE ♥ Your kudos and comments are always so kind ♥  
>  And sorry to ask you that, but, please, let me know if you liked my story, because I need to know that is good enough for you ♥ I'll always answer to your comments, I love reading them and they give me the strenght to keep going and keep writing ! :3 So keep going~ I WANT MORE :3
> 
> @supersaiyanhollow, you're my Smut mistress ♥

Already one and a half weeks. It felt like Yuuri and Viktor had always lived together. The routine had come naturally to them, starting with who was responsible for the dishes and who had to cook at night and do breakfast in the mornings. They hadn’t had to speak, they could perfectly understand each other. Their nature seemed to be on the same page. Like a couple, they had gone shopping, ice skating, to the movie theatre, and much more. They had shared a lot of things and thoughts, and Yuuri had a warm sensation because he knew Viktor a little bit more. But soon enough, Christmas Break would be over and Yuuri wasn’t ready to go back to his student life. During the week, he had forgotten about the school routine, the daily homework, and the exams. Of course, he hadn’t forgotten to text Phichit, and as he knew he would have to sometimes get out of the dormitory, he had asked Viktor if he could tell his best friend about their relationship. Despite his fear, Viktor had understood Yuuri’s feelings and had agreed to the proposition, trusting Phichit completely. But, the thing Yuuri feared the most was that he didn’t know how he would manage to face Viktor as a teacher again. How could he focus on the lesson when his thoughts would be filled with all their memories?

 

“Are you okay?” Viktor whispered, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

 

They were laying in the teacher’s bed, naked and appeased after they had made love once again. Yuuri bit his bottom lip and gazed at his lover. His heart was hurting inside of his chest, furiously beating against his ribcage.

 

“I’m afraid of going back to school…,” he answered softly. “How am I supposed to act around you? I can’t hide what I feel for you.”

 

He felt Viktor’s mouth drop a little kiss onto his raven hair. It helped a little, but Yuuri’s stomach was still churning.

 

“Neither do I, Yuuri.” Viktor sighed. “I’ve never been in this situation before and I can’t believe you’ll have to eventually go back to your tiny student room. I don’t know how I will sleep at night without you here. But, there’s something I know for sure.” He took Yuuri’s hand and kissed his ring finger tenderly. “After this year, we won’t have to hide anymore. We only have to wait a few more months.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up in his chest as he lifted his chin to watch Viktor’s face. His lover seemed to be really serious, even more, he was confident. Yuuri embrace grew stronger  and he put his cheek against his chest.

 

“Do you mean it?” he asked, intertwining their fingers. “Do you really want to be with me even after the end of this year?”

 

“That’s a really silly question, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor laughed as he kissed his forehead. “Did I make you feel I want to throw you away? Look where you are, look what we’ve shared. I guess I don’t need any other explanations.”

 

Yuuri nodded and gently placed some kisses onto Viktor’s shoulder. He felt reassured about his lover’s feelings. He suddenly froze and stood back up as if something had hit him.

 

_Damn, I almost forget about it!_

 

“Viktor, what day is it?” Yuuri asked as he put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders.

 

Viktor smiled a little and sighed loudly. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Yuuri’s waist to hug him.

 

“It’s Christmas.”

 

“But, it’s also your birthday!” Yuuri practically yelled.

 

He jumped out of the bed, and Viktor couldn’t stop him. He watched Yuuri furiously walk into the bathroom, locking the door without saying anything else. The teacher furrowed his eyebrows and laid his head down onto the pillow. He didn’t know why Yuuri looked so concerned about his birthday. It wasn’t a day he liked to celebrate anyway. He heard some strange noises coming from the bathroom. He wanted to call Yuuri, but he already knew his lover wouldn’t answer until he opened the door himself. He chose to remain patient.

 

In the bathroom, Yuuri was all red and his heart was about to explode. He took out a red bag from the cabinet, that he had hidden there several days ago, behind some towels. He sighed deeply and opened it, quivering when he put his hand inside to reach the special gift he had bought for Viktor. He swallowed his spit when his fingers met the soft, dark blue lace from his present. He caressed the lovely material for a moment, and then took a deep breath as he took out the outfit. It was composed of a dark blue, lace thong, a see-through bustier, and a garter made of leather. The outfit was definitely sexy, but it revealed his thin yet muscular body perfectly. Yuuri didn’t really know why he had chosen to buy this lingerie, but he knew for sure that he wanted to surprise Viktor. He had surfed the web to search for the  perfect gift for Viktor’s birthday, but Yuuri had discovered he didn’t really know what his lover liked in life. He wasn’t sure if Viktor was the artist of the Agape painting, but nevertheless he had decided against drawing him something just in case. He had searched for many days until he had browsed a website dedicated to gay lovers. There, he had heard about a special boutique downtown where they sold lingerie designed for men. Yuuri had thought he would be the perfect present for Viktor. _Until today_.

 

Already naked, he stared at the thong with wide eyes.

 

_I’m really doing this? What if he doesn’t like it and thinks I’m a weirdo?_

 

Doubt started to grow inside of him like a poisonous flower. He looked at the outfit and strongly inhaled as he mustered up some courage. He put the lingerie on with a floppy gesture, and then looked at his reflection for a moment. He looked sort of like a pole dancer in this, but he started to think it wasn’t _so_ bad. He put his glasses onto the sink and turned on the faucet to wet his fingers in order to flatten his raven hair back onto his head. He knew Viktor would like it; he had told him several times how he had found him beautiful the first time they had done things behind the school amphitheatre.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called from the bed.

 

“One moment, I’m coming!”

 

_Am I really coming?_

 

He felt his heart furiously pound against his chest. He was finally ready, and yet, his legs refused to move. He took one more look into the mirror, and then grabbed the door’s handle and opened it, maybe a little bit violently because of his anxiety. He leaned against the doorway and watched Viktor. His teacher was looking at his phone.

 

“Hey, baby, I was wondering, do you want to eat-”

 

He couldn’t finish his question. As he was talking, he had looked over his phone’s screen. Then, his sapphire eyes had met the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He dropped his phone onto his lap and looked at Yuuri with widened eyes.

 

“Oh my god…,” he whispered, his face turning red.

 

Yuuri felt like he was the most desiring creature in this world. A smirk stretched out onto his lips as he gave Viktor an inviting gaze. He slowly walked to the bed, taking his time to heighten the anticipation. Viktor stood back up and bit his bottom lip with want.

 

“Oh, it must be a dream…,” he teased as he smirked. “I want to touch you so bad, I’m already _hard_. Love, you’re so beautiful it shouldn’t be allowed.”

 

Yuuri felt his cock getting harder through the thong as he was listening to Viktor. He was suddenly more confident, being watched like he was some kind of treat. Viktor made a spiral with his finger, inviting Yuuri to do a little spin. The raven-haired man turned around slowly to make sure his lover would see every single inch of his skin. It seemed to work because Yuuri heard the sheets being moved, and then there were hands grabbing his waist. His spine was covered with goosebumps when Viktor dropped several kisses along the corset. His grip on his waist was firm as he invited Yuuri to sit on his lap. Once Yuuri sat down, he felt Viktor’s hard arousal below the sheets push up against his lower back.

 

“It suits you so well…,” Viktor whispered as he slid one hand onto Yuuri’s crotch. “Are you my birthday present?”

 

Yuuri nodded and spun a little to catch Viktor’s mouth and kissed him passionately. He was already fully hard in his new underwear. He moaned loudly when Viktor squeezed his arousal roughly as he slid his tongue inside his opened mouth. The teacher grabbed his thighs and suddenly scratched them with his fingernails, making Yuuri even hornier.

 

“Lay down on your belly, just _here_ …,” Viktor demanded while he showed his lap to Yuuri. “I want to punish you for being such a beauty.”

 

His voice was like honey for Yuuri. He kissed his lover once again and obeyed. He laid down onto his stomach, over Viktor’s thighs, his back arched enough to present his ass. For the teacher, it was quite a view. He slowly fondled his cheeks with the palm of his hands, enjoying the sight of his lover waiting to be punished. He heard Yuuri moan under his touch and this particular sound, this sweet and lovable melody, made his cock arch under the sheets. He knew Yuuri could feel it perfectly, that’s why he gently moved his hips up to make him notice how _thirsty_ he was. Yuuri clenched his fist as soon as he felt his arousal rubbing Viktor’s. The teacher bit his bottom lip as his touch over Yuuri’s cheeks became stronger. He couldn’t fight the urge anymore and spanked him fervently. He dropped the palm of his hand onto those round and inviting cheeks, digging his fingernails a little bit into the skin  as he cupped the muscle. His skin trapped under Viktor’s expert hands was a sweet torture. Before he started again, Viktor had massaged his ass, sometimes parting his cheeks, turning Yuuri on even more, excited about the idea that the student was under his control. Yuuri felt his cheeks vibrate, suddenly warmer than before. Viktor spanked him again several times until the sweet and sensitive skin tinted itself pink then red. Yuuri couldn’t help but moan, biting his lips so hard he almost cut them. He loved being Viktor’s toy, especially for his birthday. He gasped as he suddenly felt fingers moving his thong’s string to the side of his cheeks, showing his pink and already gaping hole to Viktor.

 

“It’s a sin to see you like this with my cum already inside of you…,” Viktor uttered as he circled Yuuri’s entrance. “I want to soil your outfit.”

 

Once again, he moved his hips upward to rub his arousal with his and pushed his finger against Yuuri’s pink hole. He knew the student was comfortable with this sensation now; he knew how much pleasure he could bring him simply with one finger inside of him. On Yuuri’s entrance, there were some still some lube and seed, enough to allow him to penetrate his lover once again without hurting him. Viktor couldn’t believe he was looking at this. He heard a pleased groan coming from Yuuri as he slowly moved his finger inside and thrusted it slowly.

 

“Baby, you’ll be the death of me, you know that?” Viktor asked when he put another finger inside. “But, you wanted it right? You wouldn’t wear this if you didn’t want me to _fuck you_ shamelessly?”

 

As an answer, Yuuri pushed his ass out and moved his hips desperately. Viktor was always the hottest thing when he was turned on. The silver-haired man scissored his fingers and took a fast pace. Yuuri arched his back a little more, determined to pleasure himself further. Every thrust from Viktor was a delight to his soul and his body.

 

“ _Vitya_ …,” he called helplessly, his hips moving upward of their own accord.

 

“Baby, if you call me that…,”

 

Viktor used his other hand to spank Yuuri’s ass once again as he increased his pace with his fingers. He heard his lover cry out loudly, dancing onto his lap without thinking, unabashed and near ready to beg for something else. Viktor couldn’t fight the urge to fuck him anymore. He pulled his fingers out and helped Yuuri stand back up. He removed the sheet over his lower body and stood up as he caught Yuuri’s jawline to kiss him furiously. It was a messy gesture, their tongues wrapped together as they teeth clenched, their chests strongly crushed against each other. Yuuri moved his hips forward to rub his hard-on against Viktor’s, moaning as he kissed him deeply.

 

“Bathroom. _Now,_ ” Viktor ordered, pushing Yuuri’s body backward with his own.

 

They remained strongly pressed together as they managed to walk to the bathroom. Viktor pushed Yuuri against the sink, his eyes yearning for something else, a smirk stretched out onto his swollen lips. He spun Yuuri’s body while he parted his legs with his knee, pressing his hips onto his lover’s ass. He kissed his shoulder and pulled back up slowly until he reached his earlobe, then sucked on it. He felt Yuuri’s body trembling under his touch, his hands forcefully gripping onto the edge of the sink.

 

“Bend over and open the closet. You know what we need now,” he demanded with a loud and sensual voice.

 

Yuuri was obedient and executed himself, looking at Viktor’s stare in the mirror. He bent over and pushed his ass out to tease him as he opened the closet and searched for a lube tube and a condom. He froze as soon as his ass met Viktor’s arousal. The teacher took this opportunity to part his cheeks, then, without any warning, slid his dick against his sensitive hole several times. Yuuri grabbed the top of the closet’s door and moaned, trying to catch his breath.

 

_This is insane… How can he be so hot?_

 

He managed to stand back up and dropped the lube and condom onto the sink as his eyes searched for his teacher’s gaze in the mirror. He was more than ready. He wanted him _so bad_. He saw Viktor take the condom, open it, and then roll it up over his erection. Yuuri watched him and couldn’t stop thinking about how gorgeous his lover was, with his messy, silver hair and his body bitten and marked here and there by his own mouth.

 

_He’s mine._

 

Viktor took the lube and spread some onto his dick, always careful and gentle when he was about to make love with him. But, as soon as their eyes met in the reflection, Yuuri knew Viktor wouldn’t be _kind_ with him at the moment. He watched as his teacher guided his dick to his hole and bent over to kiss his shoulder.

 

“How do you feel right now?” he asked softly. “Do you feel any pain down there?”

 

Yuuri shook his head as his grip on the sink became stronger. He wanted it so much. _Being fucked_. He stared at his silver-haired lover in the mirror and smirked.

 

“You talk too much. I want to make you shut up,” he dropped with a low voice.

 

_Oh, Jesus…_

 

Viktor remained still for a second before the look in his eyes became almost _dangerous_. He bit his bottom lip and grabbed Yuuri’s hips firmly. Once again, he let his dick slide several times between his parted cheeks, teasing his pink ring. To make sure that the thong’s string wouldn’t bother them,  he put it a little more onto Yuuri’s ass.

 

“Oh, _Любовь моя_ …I’ll make you sing.”

 

This time, he put his hand onto his dick and guided the head onto Yuuri’s entrance. He didn’t stop his gesture and pushed his arousal inside Yuuri’s ass. As they had already had sex during the night _and_ in the morning, Yuuri was well-prepared. It didn’t take long for Viktor’s dick to totally disappear between his cheeks. He knew he wouldn’t hurt Yuuri, because he already heard him moan deeply. His hands gripped the sink tightly as he pushed his ass out.

 

“Look at you,” Viktor said as he started slowly thrusting. “You’re already crying…” He dug his fingernails into his waist and pushed harder with his hips. “I’m warning you, I’m going to soil this beautiful outfit. I might cum onto your back and rip off your thong if I need to, because you’re so beautiful, I want to punish you. You’re going to cry so hard baby, so _hard_ …”

 

He slammed his hips feverishly as he took Yuuri with deep and fast thrusts. The student couldn’t think anymore. He couldn’t imagine his words would have affected his lover in this way; he felt he was a toy between Viktor’s hands. He was totally under his control, his body responding to every thrust, every inch of his lover’s cock making him dizzy and hotter. He bent over a little more as he felt Viktor increased his pace. His slid his hand onto his covered arousal and couldn’t stop touching himself, but suddenly, Viktor threw his fingers away.

 

“Oh no, love, don’t touch yourself. You’ll cum only with my dick and nothing else.”

 

Viktor caught his hands and put them back onto the sink as he pushed harder into Yuuri. It was like a way to punish his student for his behavior. Yuuri gasped as he felt Viktor reach that special spot, which made him lose his mind every time the cock’s head touched it. It seemed the teacher understood this; he kept striking at the same pace, in the same position, hitting it over and over again.

 

“Aaah… Ah! Vitya!” Yuuri cried out loudly as he put his head onto the faucet, his eyes shut and his mouth slightly agape.

 

_This is so good! He’s so good!_

 

He was sweaty and his legs were quivering. Every single part of body was on fire. He heard their skin slamming together, the room full of obscene noises. He felt Viktor’s balls hitting the backs of his legs feverishly as the teacher couldn’t stop groaning. He gazed at Viktor in the mirror and moaned even more, stunned under the gorgeous sight of his lover behind him, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He heard the silver-haired man cry out loudly, his eyebrows furrowed, and his face lovely deformed every time he penetrated him.

 

“Vik…Viktor…,” Yuuri called, the head of his dick covered with pre-cum. “Make me…Make me cum… _Harder_!”

 

His thrusts became frantic; Viktor gripped Yuuri’s waist with all of his strength. Every slam hit Yuuri’s prostate and the man couldn’t help but scream. It was the true definition of pleasure. He clenched his fist as soon as he felt his cock arch and throb. He reached orgasm quickly and soiled his thong but also the bottom of his dark-blue corset. He felt his heart beating against his chest harshly meanwhile his whole body was quivering. For one second, he couldn’t see and thought he was about to collapse. Viktor gave a few more thrusts until he bent over and came into Yuuri’s ass. The teacher was out of breath, sweating more than ever. His gray hair was stuck onto his temples and his cheeks were tinted pink, his whole body suddenly weak and tired. Yuuri took a deep breath when Viktor finally pulled out and caught him to make him spin. Yuuri immediately embraced him tightly.

 

“I’m sorry, your outfit is all dirty.” Viktor laughed, then put a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

 

“Such a liar, you wanted to soil it,” Yuuri whispered as he breathed in his lover’s cologne.

 

“Guilty.”

 

Yuuri felt that familiar warm sensation inside his heart. It was unknown to him, but he had chosen to name it “love” several days ago.

* * *

 

After a cozy afternoon watching a Christmas movie, Viktor had asked Yuuri to go somewhere to celebrate the holiday. Strangely, Viktor had never liked to hang out during this particular day because his birthday wasn’t something he cared about. Sometimes, he had spent the evening with Christopher, but it wasn’t often. When he had received a text message from his teacher friend during the afternoon inviting him to have a drink for his birthday, Viktor had a sort of revelation. He had looked at Yuuri’s face, concentrated on the movie, and had chosen to do something with him because he knew how much his lover had tried to please him during the day. Deep down, Viktor felt grateful to have Yuuri in his life. Since he had met the man, he had felt something new: what love and life meant.

 

“Coat on? Shoes on? Are you ready?” Viktor asked, waiting by the front door.

 

Yuuri managed to wrap his red scarf around his neck and nodded as he walked over to Viktor.

 

“I should be the one to take you out tonight,” Yuuri grumbled, pouting.

 

“You’ve already done so much today. It’s my turn,” Viktor said while he placed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

 

They left the building together and reached the almost empty streets to hang out. Viktor seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. He had a confident smile like he was planning something. As they were wandering into the city suburbs, Yuuri took a look at the families behind their windows in their living rooms. They were all having Christmas dinner, their faces showing off how happy they were at the moment. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, his mind in the clouds as he was thinking about his own family in Japan.

 

_I’m sure they had a good Christmas at home._

 

He gasped when he felt Viktor’s fingers wrap themselves around his own hand. Usually, they would walk side by side as they knew they couldn’t hold their hands in public because Viktor didn’t live that far from the university. But tonight was a special night, even for the silver-haired teacher. He held Yuuri’s fingers softly as he put a gentle kiss onto his raven hair. The student gazed at him, his cheeks tinted pink.

 

“I thought it was dangerous to do that…,” he whispered as he gently fondled his lover’s hand.

 

“I don’t care, I want to hold your hand.”

 

Yuuri’s smile stretched out onto his lips as he firmly gripped his lover’s hand. They walked side by side, sharing their stories and their feelings about the Christmas Break and many other things. For Yuuri, it was like he had always known Viktor. The way he felt connected to him was insane, and every time he thought about it, he felt his stomach churn. They finally reached a lovely, little place where many people were waiting for something, their eyes locked onto the church’s door steps. Viktor stopped walking and invited Yuuri to place himself in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist as he gently put his chin onto his shoulder. Yuuri leaned his back onto his chest and enjoyed this soft and warm embrace. He didn’t care anymore if someone saw them; he was with Viktor.

 

“Yuuri, look,” Viktor whispered as he lifted his chin up and dropped a kiss onto his cheek.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he watched the church’s doors open, and a children's choir walked onto the front steps. They were all dressed in white capes, holding in their hands flowers, holly’s branches, and candles. The place became silent as the children were moving into three, perfect ranks. Yuuri could hear the choir take a deep breath as one man, and suddenly started to sing. Their powerful yet soft voices reached the entire street, like the most wonderful sound in the world, almost like angels coming from the sky. Yuuri felt Viktor’s arms embrace him even more, both of them totally swept away with the magic. As the children kept singing the Christmas song, Yuuri turned over to face Viktor and put his forehead onto his teacher’s. He looked at his gorgeous, blue eyes, and couldn’t help but smile softly. They didn’t have to talk to perfectly understand each other’s minds. Viktor lifted his chin with one hand and kissed him lightly.

 

“Happy birthday, my love…,” Yuuri said tenderly, using this nickname for the very first time.

 

He felt Viktor’s body become weaker under his embrace, and Yuuri was worried. He looked at his lover, fondling his cheek with the palm of his hand.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Yuuri asked, concerned about Viktor’s reaction.

 

“No… It’s just… It’s the first time I’ve done something I really love with someone I really care about for my birthday and it’s quite a change. Thank you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

They shared another kiss as the choir reached their crescendo. Everything was magical in this moment, and Yuuri could almost feel time stop. Everything was perfect until his phone vibrated in his pocket. At first, he had decided to ignore it, but the vibration wouldn’t stop. Yuuri thought it was very strange, and, worried about his family, he excused himself to Viktor and walked further away to check his phone’s screen. He didn’t have time to read the several text messages he had received as a strong hand grabbed him by the sleeve.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Yuuri pulled his wrist from the stranger and widened his eyes when he recognized Yuri Plisetski’s face.

 

“Yuri?” He gasped loudly, his cheeks tinted  red. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

_I’m dead._

 

“I don’t think I’m the one who has to answer that, piggy!” Yuri snapped as he dragged him further away behind some bushes. “What the fuck are you doing with _him_?”

 

The Russian student looked at Viktor into the crowd. The teacher seemed to be really worried as he was holding his phone. Yuuri felt his cell phone vibrate one more time into his pocket.

 

“I can’t answer you right now, he’s looking for me…,” Yuuri pleaded to Yurio.

 

“Are you listening to yourself?!” Yurio snapped back, his face deformed by his disgust.

 

Yuuri didn’t know what to do anymore. Yuri seemed to be horrified and he certainly had seen them kissing earlier. They had been reckless tonight. He bit his bottom lip and grabbed his classmate by the shoulders, looking straight into his green eyes.

 

“Yurio, please, I need you to shut your mouth for tonight! Please! I’m begging you!”

 

Yuri pulled his hands off his shoulders and gathered his eyebrows as he took a step back. Yuuri felt his mind was clouded with anxiety. The look in his friend’s eyes meant everything to him.

 

_He’s gonna talk… Everyone will know about Viktor and I…_

 

He couldn’t fight the need to cry at the moment. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks as he started to shudder, unable to control his feelings. For him, it was over. Viktor would be withdrawn and he would have to go back to Japan. His love story with his silver-haired teacher had reached the end.

 

“Fine,” Yurio answered as he sighed. “I won’t say anything, but for that, you and I will have a little conversation.” He took a deep breath and looked over the place until he gestured at  something with his head. “Look, there’s a cafe right there. Meet me at noon tomorrow, okay?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t answer, but he nodded slightly, feeling a little bit better. He felt Yurio hit him in the shoulder and gazed at him, his vision all blurry.

 

“Stop crying, you’re ridiculous.”

 

He didn’t add anything else and put his hands into his pockets. He turned around and walked away from the place. It took Yuuri a lot of time to clear his mind and wipe his tears from his cheeks. He took several deep breaths and went back to the place where Viktor was waiting. By the look on his face, Yuuri knew he was really worried.

 

“Yuuri! Where have you been? I thought something had happened!” Viktor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist. “Are you okay, baby?”

 

_Don’t show anything… Don’t let him know…_

 

Yuuri managed to hide his feelings, and for that, he quickly embraced his lover and genlty kissed his neck.

 

“Sorry, it was Pitchit, and you know how much he can talk!” he whispered against Viktor’s skin.

 

He hated himself for lying, but he couldn’t let him know someone had spotted them tonight. He was afraid of losing him, and this terrible sensation made his stomach wrench. He breathed in Viktor’s cologne several times to calm himself down and found the courage to lift his chin and look at his lover.

 

“Oh, by the way, I’ve received a text message from a classmate. He wants to eat with me tomorrow at noon. I hope it’s okay?”

 

“What a silly question, of course it is!”

 

Viktor smiled warmly as he rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s.

 

_I’m never been so afraid to lose someone… Please… Please let me keep him by my side…_

 

“Do you want to go home?” Viktor asked softly, his lips just above Yuuri’s.

 

“Let’s go home,” Yuuri answered as he strongly grabbed Viktor’s hand.

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri was a little bit early for his meeting with Yurio. He had left Viktor asleep and hadn’t had the courage to wake him up to properly say goodbye. He had known if Viktor would have seen his worried face, he would have questioned him about it and that was the last thing Yuuri wanted. Yuuri was afraid to lose Viktor more than anything in the world, and even more, he was terrified about the idea he could be the one responsible for his possible eviction. As he tortured himself with those thoughts, he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans’ pocket. He quickly reached it and unlocked the screen, his fingers a little bit red because of the cold.

 

_Yurio: I’m at the bus station, I’ll be there in five minutes. Could you move your fat ass inside and book us some seats?_

 

Strangely, Yuri’s message made him feel a little bit better than earlier. He didn’t think twice and opened the cafe’s doors to find a table and two seats near a window display. It was a pleasant bar, typical American style with flags on the walls, a long wooden bar, tables here and there, and nearly audible background music. There weren’t that many customers at noon, and Yuuri thought it was because it seemed to be more a place made for the night. Soon enough, he saw Yuri coming quickly to the front door and entered as well, shivering because of the snow outside. The blond brat took off his coat, and Yuuri noticed he hadn’t done so yet, more occupied with his thoughts. As he stood up to put his jacket onto the backrest, Yurio walked over to him and sat onto a wooden chair, eyes like a fire. Yuuri knew he was definitely angry. He imitated his artist friend and sat back, silent and anxious about their conversation.

 

“Did you order us drinks yet?” The blond asked as he looked over the room to search for a waiter. “I bet you didn’t. Oh! Hey! Please!”

 

He managed to catch the waiter’s attention, and the man quickly came to their table, ready to take notes. Yurio asked for two Cokes, avoiding the trouble to ask Yuuri what he would like. The raven-haired student didn’t mind, he wasn’t even thirsty at the moment. He felt like time was slowing down as the waiter went to the bar and grabbed two Coke bottles. His mouth was dry, and finally, the idea of drinking something seemed to be a good one. As soon as the bottles were put on the table, Yuuri grabbed one and drunk a long swallow, his eyes tearing up a bit with the bubbles and the sudden coldness into his throat.

 

“So…,” Yurio began, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re dating Nikiforov.”

 

Yuuri almost gasped as he heard the last sentence. That truth was still so difficult to hear coming out of someone else's mouth. Yuuri felt the urge to deny it, but he remembered it was just the truth. _The whole truth._

 

“Yeah… Kind of,” he managed to answer, his voice almost inaudible.

 

“Kind of…,” Yurio rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “Yes, you were just kissing him in public yesterday, but you’re not hooking him, you’re right.”

 

“I’m _not_ hooking him!”

 

Yuuri couldn’t control the anger inside of his voice as he hit the table with his bottle’s bottom. Yurio raised an eyebrow and bent over to grab Yuuri’s wrist.

 

“Calm the fuck down, I’m joking piglet!” he snapped. “It was quite a shock, you know. I thought you were straight.”

 

“I didn’t know I was attracted to males until I met him, in fact.”

 

As soon as Yuuri said that, Yurio made a strange face, like he had heard something hurtful. He tried to hide it, but Yuuri could perfectly see what it was. He knew exactly what his friend had felt at this moment because he had already lived it before. Yuuri looked at Yurio and couldn’t help but smile. He bent over a little bit to not speak too loud.

 

“You aren’t here to talk to me about my relationship with Viktor, are you?” he asked seriously.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yurio snapped loudly.

 

_Right on the mark._

 

Yuuri had known the other student long enough to know that he was pretty aggressive once he felt vulnerable. Patiently, he leaned his back onto the backrest and took a swallow from his Coke bottle. Yurio wanted to talk to him about something. And, this something was really painful for him to accept. The blond brat clenched his fist and lowered his gaze.

 

“Tell me, how do you feel when you’re with that old, platinum creature?” he asked in a whisper.

 

Yuuri’s smile stretched out onto his lips as he heard the question.

 

_I knew it…_

 

“I feel like I’m truly myself.”

 

“That’s _so_ stupid,” Yurio mocked him as he played with the bottom of his bottle, making rounds onto the wooden table.

 

Yuuri sighed and watched his friend struggle to keep it up. He had to find a way to convince Yurio to tell the truth. But, as he was trying to find a solution, Yuri made the first move.

 

“I think I like Otabek...,” he whispered in a broken voice.

 

 _Finally_.

 

The blond student looked outside and couldn’t hide the fact he was deeply tortured by this feeling. Yuuri didn’t know what to say in first place, but suddenly, Yurio felt the need to tell him everything he had on his heart.

 

“No, I’m lying… I don’t think I like him, I’m sure. I thought I could forget about it, I thought it was just gross because Beka lives with me, but I can’t help!” he said, his voice quivering a little bit as he looked at Yuuri. “And yesterday, when I saw you kiss that guy, I couldn’t think about anything else than I wanted to do the same with him! And yes, I tried to tell him, I tried to express it several times! I used my paintings to show my feelings, but it was a damn mess and I had to hide them in the back of the classroom! I was so ashamed, you know…”

 

_In the back of the classroom…_

 

Yuuri felt his heart press itself against the inside of his chest. He couldn’t listen to Yuri’s pleads anymore. Deep down, he had hoped Viktor was an artist like him, the mysterious author behind the Agape painting, and that maybe he would have been able to help him regain his inspiration.

 

“Damn, it had so much blank space here and there… It was so ugly, I couldn’t show him that. I would have insulted him for fuck’s sake! I tried to do something like your Eros, but I screwed it up badly… Oh? Piglet? I’m talking to you!”

 

Yuuri cleared his throat as he focused on the conversation. He had to forget about Viktor for the moment. His friend needed him.  

 

“Sorry, I’m with you. Maybe you should tell him directly? Beka seems to be a straight to the point person. And, I’m pretty sure he likes you back, you know. And, I’m telling you this because that night when we had celebrated my birthday, Beka was really close to you and not in a friendly way. Everyone had noticed you know, but we weren’t really sure because you know… We thought you would have taken it in the wrong way…”

 

Yuri gasped loudly, shocked, and bent his head over the table to hit it several times. He hid his face between his fingers and sighed.

 

“Damn, this is so embarrassing…”

 

Yuuri laughed a little and patted Yuri’s blond hair several times. As the student didn’t insult him, Yuuri thought it was certainly relief. But, the raven-haired male couldn’t forget about what his friend had told him about the painting he had made for Otabek. He wanted to know so _badly_. He bit his bottom lip and finally found the courage to ask.

 

“So…,” he started, hesitant. “You painted the Agape?”

 

Yuri didn’t answer him at first and lifted his chin up, looking at his classmate with a very serious face. Yuuri swallowed his spit, waiting for the answer.

 

“Yuuri,” the blond said, grabbing his Coke bottle. “What the _fuck_ is an Agape?”


	7. Stay Close to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @SuperSaiyanHollow for your hard work, as always, you're my superstar ♥
> 
> NO SUMMARY: AND YES IT'S ON PURPOSE *insert evil face here*
> 
> 22/03 uptade: HI PEOPLE! Sorry for the LONG wait, I feel ashamed about it because you need to know that my chapter is ready but my beta-reader's schedule is more than BUSY, and as I already said, I won't post something without her edits first ! :) So please, be patient, I hope I would be able to post the next chapter this week end, or next week ! I didn't drop the story, I assure you, I'm pretty excited to share the rest with y'all :D See you soon and thanks for your concern ♥ ♥

 

For Yuuri, today was the hardest day of his life. He had never felt this empty before, and this particular sensation drove him crazy. Sitting on his chair in Christopher Giacometti’s classroom, he started to wonder what he was doing there. He knew it would be difficult to go back to his normal life, but since yesterday, since the moment he had put his bag onto his student’s bed, he had felt nothing.  _ Absolutely nothing _ . Even when Phichit had come back from his trip in his homeland, even when he had shared with him the hundred thousand pictures and selfies he had taken, even when he had asked with a smirk about his relationship with Viktor, Yuuri had felt nothing. It was like he had left all his feelings in that apartment. As he was gazing at the floor, he heard a chair being moved and someone sat on it, just next to him. He lifted up his chin and met serious, green eyes.

 

“Did you break up with him?” Yurio asked in a whisper, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“What? No!”

 

“So, why the fuck are you making that face?” the blond snapped back.

 

Yuuri let loose a sigh and avoided his friend’s eyes. Since they had talked after Christmas, they had gained a strange and powerful friendship. Even if Yurio wasn’t able to express things properly, Yuuri was grateful to have him. With Phichit and Yurio, he knew he had found the best support.

 

“I just…I just miss him.”

 

Yurio rolled his eyes and patted Yuuri’s shoulder before he stood back up. The class was about to start and the blond needed to reach his seat and canvas.

 

“Sometimes, I wonder if you’re not worse than Georgi! And,  _ he’s _ the fucking drama queen! You heard him this morning, talking about Anya again. So please, don’t become a fairy queen, we already have one!” he mocked softly before he left Yuuri to go back to his casual seat.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, amused by Yurio’s behavior. He knew he had hit a nerve. Viktor’s feelings for him were real and he could trust in that. He needed to cheer himself up and face the next few months before he could finally be with him publicly. And, Viktor had already told him he was welcome to his apartment on the weekend and maybe sometimes during the week. Plus, with Phichit and Yurio’s support, things would certainly work out. He sighed as he felt a little bit better and smiled widely when Christopher finally entered into the room. Somehow, he had missed his teacher for his friendly face and his incredible talent. It had been weeks since he had seen him. But, as he was looking at his teacher, Yuuri felt a sensation like something had hit him violently in his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and spun a little onto his chair, his eyes attracted by the class’s background. Since his meeting with Yurio in the cafe, he had forgotten about what was hidden behind several paintings. As he was totally in the clouds, he almost jumped in his chair as soon as he heard Christopher Giacometti clear his throat.

 

“Hello everyone. I’m glad to see you. First, I want to wish you a Happy New Year! I hope your talent will lead you to graduation!” he said, a wide smile on his gorgeous lips. In one voice, the entire room wished him back a Happy New Year. “Okay, now I have to talk to you about something  _ really _ huge! These past few years, many of my students have asked me why I’ve never enrolled them in the American Art Cup and the reason was simply I didn’t think back then that there was someone in my classroom able to win this competition.” He looked at his students’ faces, all thrilled about what he had to say next. “But, this year is very different for me, because like beautiful flowers in the desert, I think some of you are capable of doing this competition.”

 

“We want the names!” Mila yelled, her fist clenching onto her lap. “Please, don’t leave us like this, we want the names!”

 

As soon as she had stopped speaking, the students started to whisper among themselves, thrilled about the idea to compete in such a well-known cup. Christopher had to clap his hands to command silence. He managed to catch their attention as he moved forward and waited until the room was silent.

 

“Okay, okay! I won’t tease you anymore! I chose two students among you, and I’m really sorry for the rest of you. You need to understand that you’re all talented and good students, but for the American Art Cup I need more than talent. I know I’m quite challenging, but this is for the best. So, this year, I want Yuri Plisetski and Yuuri Katsuki to participate in the national cup! Congrats boys! I think we can cheer for them, don’t you agree?”

 

Christopher applauded them fervently, his eyes showing how proud he was of them. Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He had been chosen.  _ Him _ . He felt his cheeks tint red as the students clapped and whistled for them, totally happy with Christopher’s choice. It was like everything he had ever dreamed was becoming real. He had never been this confident in his talent, he always thought he couldn’t be an artist because he had nothing to show or prove. For him, his mother had always looked at his drawings with a mother’s eyes, so proud of her son that she couldn’t see how tasteless his art was. But, he had always been wrong. As he lifted his chin up and looked at the whole class, he felt his heart furiously throbbing against his chest. He wanted to cry so bad right now and not because he was sad, but because he was truly proud of himself. His mind couldn’t focus on anything else other than this special moment that was happening thanks to Viktor.

 

_ You made me… You gave me wings that day when you took my drawing in the amphitheatre. _

 

Yuuri knew his life had changed in a completely different way. He stood back up and thanked his classmates for their support, squeezing their hands and hugging them in a friendly way for the very first time. He wanted to talk to Yurio as well. The blond brat was trying to avoid an awkward hug from Georgi. Yuuri walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He wrapped his arms around his waist strongly as the blond brat became shocked.

 

“What the fuck piglet! Don’t touch me! Hands off!” he yelled desperately, the entire class laughing as they watched the show.

 

Yuuri shrugged a little and didn’t embarrass his friend anymore. He took a step back as he looked at Yurio’s face, his cheeks all red. The blond boy rubbed his shirt as he gave Yuuri an angry look.

 

“Don’t you dare do that again!”

 

“Text him,” Yuuri answered in a whisper, a smirk stretched out onto his lips. “Tell him you’ve been chosen for the art contest.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Yurio snapped as he reached his seat and sat, grumpy.

 

Yuuri sighed and didn’t add anything because Christopher was already asking them to go back to their seats, so they could begin the lesson. As he sat down, Yuuri saw Yurio take his phone out of his pocket and quickly write something. He kept the phone in his hands until his face changed a little because he had certainly received an answer. Yuuri watched him open the text message, and then he noticed a wonderful smile growing onto his lips; it was impossible for him to hide it. As Yurio put his phone back into his pocket, he looked at Yuuri and lifted his thumb up, a simple, friendly gesture he had never done with him before but full of meaning. The raven-haired student gave him a little wink as he took the paintbrush into his hand in order to start drawing.

* * *

 

As soon as the bell rang, Yurio stood up and grabbed his bag, looking at his phone screen. Yuuri smiled, certain that his blond friend was on his way to meet Otabek. Yuuri was ready to leave, but something tickled his curiosity more than he thought it would. He had kept forgetting about the Agape painting, more so sometimes, his mind reminding him that the drawing was still there, waiting to be completed. He had promised himself several weeks ago he had to know who the Agape author was, and today was his chance. He took a deep breath and walked to the back of the classroom, shivering and suddenly very nervous. He removed the drawings exposed to the front and searched for this particular beauty he had seen before Christmas Break. But the more he dug into the paintings, the more he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He understood it was gone. He stood back up and felt nothing but despair.

 

_ It can’t be true… It can’t! _

 

It was over. He wouldn’t ever know the name hidden behind the brown, scotch tape. He took a chair and sat down, frustrated about not being able to know the truth. He felt like he had lost a special link with Viktor, a special chance to find out a secret he wanted desperately to share with him. As if his mind was on fire, he gasped loudly when someone put their hand onto his shoulder.

 

“I know what you’re looking for,” Christopher said in a kind tone. “But, it’s not here anymore…”

 

Yuuri looked at the ground, and nodded, ready to leave the room. He couldn’t stay here anymore. He was truly disappointed. Plus, his Japanese lesson was about to begin on the fourth floor, and he didn’t want to be late once again.

 

“I guess the school has decided to throw it away?” he managed to ask, sounding more bitter than usual.

 

He heard Christopher giggle for a second, and his teacher couldn’t help but pat the top of his head.

 

“Well, if I hadn’t put it away, they would certainly have. But, fortunately, I moved it into my private office before.”

 

Yuuri gasped and spun onto his chair, his eyes looking at Christopher’s face. The teacher had this special smile, the same one he wore that day when he had shown him the painting. Yuuri felt hope building in his chest. He stood back up almost violently and grabbed Christopher by the shoulders.

 

“Show it to me please! I need to see something!”

 

“All right, come with me. I’ll write you a note to explain your tardiness to your next teacher.”He winked and guided Yuuri to another room near the art classroom. 

 

Christopher Giacometti’s office was as its owner: warm and welcoming. It seemed he had kept many works from his students from paintings to books to plays. They were scattered across the walls or on the wooden desk in the background in front of huge windows. Christopher invited him in and walked quickly to the right corner where several drawings were leaning against the wall. Yuuri immediately spotted what he was looking for. In front of everyone, the Agape was waiting for him. He swallowed his spit as he felt his stomach churning. Christopher sat on the edge of his desk and watched Yuuri slowly walk to the painting. The raven-haired student was terrorized. He kneeled in front of the Agape and fondled the colors, the shapes, everything that made this artwork so enthralling, absorbed by this undone beauty. As his eyes slid down over the drawing, he finally saw it, that piece of scotch tape. He took a deep breath and slowly put his hand on it, then, with a quick and almost desperate gesture, he ripped it off.

 

“Viktor Ni…Nikiforov…,” he barely read as his eyes were filled with tears.

 

_ I was right… It was you… _

 

Christopher sighed loudly as he walked to the painting, his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

 

“He was the most talented student this school ever had. I’d always admire him. He was two years older than me, and he had won so many prizes. Don’t tell him, but, I’ve always thought I didn’t deserve my place as  _ the _ art teacher. I’ve never reached his level, even today.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but cry, overwhelmed by the deep sorrow he had felt the very first time he had seen this picture. Now he was aware that Viktor was the author, he thought about how the meaning of the painting was terrible because his lover’s loneliness seemed to be so present, even more,  _ inevitable _ . He was the witness of Viktor’s cold heart, ready to love but unable to find what this feeling meant.

 

“Why… Why did you want me to know this?” Yuuri asked, wiping his cheeks, still shocked about his discovery.

 

“Because, when I see you like this right now, and when I saw you drawing your Eros, I understood Viktor and you were truly connected in a certain way…,” he said softly. As he saw the terror inside Yuuri’s eyes, he gave him a cheerful smile. “No, don’t worry, I’m not judging you nor Viktor. What I’m telling you right now won’t ever leave this room, I promise.” He rolled up his jeans a little and kneeled next to Yuuri. “Yuuri, I’m not speaking to you as a teacher right now, but as Viktor’s friend.”

 

“I’m not really sure I’m following you…”

 

Christopher sighed and looked at the Agape with regret written on his face.

 

“I think someone has to help Viktor. And maybe, this someone is you. Yuuri, Viktor needs to be saved from himself. Do you really think he’s born to be a philosophy teacher? Like really? It’s not who he is. He lost his passion several years ago and until today, I thought it was impossible to avoid him from his own fading. I kept the Agape because I hoped someone would be able to complete it one day.” As he stood back up, he put his hand onto Yuuri’s shoulder and squeezed it a little. “Please, save Viktor.”

* * *

 

“Did you tell him?!” Phichit yelled as soon as Yuuri opened their room’s door.

It had been weeks since Christopher and he had spoken about Viktor in the teacher’s office, but Yuuri hadn’t found the courage to speak with his silver-haired lover. He shook his head and flung his bag onto his bed, his face showing nothing but dejection. He jumped onto his bed and buried his head into the pillow, speaking unintelligible things. Phichit stood back up and walked to Yuuri’s bed, then sat on the edge of it.

 

“What are you waiting for? It’s huge, Yuuri. Your teacher boyfriend made a drawing years before meeting you and it’s almost the same style as yours! I’m sure he won’t be pissed! Actually, it’s pretty amazing!”

 

Yuuri mumbled something as he rolled his hips up and put his back onto the mattress. He used his arm as a pillow and looked at Phichit with despair.

 

“Phichit, do you realise we’re in March? I’ve been dating him since my birthday and he hasn’t told me about his art past. I think there’s a reason!” He stood back up and loudly sighed. “It’s a secret and I’m about to smash it right in front of him! I don’t have the courage to do it…”

 

“Do it!  _ Do. It _ !” Phichit hit the palm of his hand several times with his fist as he was talking, totally excited about the drama Yuuri was living. “You can’t hide it anymore, seriously! Say it while you’re having sex… You know, like hey Viktor I love when you bang me like this, by the way, I know about the Agape painting, yes mmh harder!”

 

Phichit laughed as soon as he caught the pillow Yuuri had thrown at his face.

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled, his face all red. “Stop saying stuff like that. It’s embarrassing!”

 

But, Phichit couldn’t stop laughing, his hands wrapped around his waist as he bent over to catch his breath. Yuuri was about to throw another pillow at his friend when he heard his phone vibrate on the night table. In one second, Phichit had stopped laughing, waiting for his friend to tell him what the silver-haired teacher had sent him. Yuuri grabbed his phone and looked at the illuminated screen.

 

_ V: Baby, I didn’t ask you earlier but do you want me to drive you to the cup this weekend? _

 

Yuuri swallowed his spit and gazed at Phichit with a concerned face.

 

“What?” Phichit asked, his eyebrows gathered.

 

“He wants to drive me to the art contest on Saturday…”

 

“That’s perfect!” Phichit answered, pointing at Yuuri with one finger. “It’s time to tell him about the Agape, Yuuri, and you know it!”

 

Yuuri thought Phichit had made a point, so he didn’t protest anymore. He needed to know more about Viktor’s past. After all, that was what Christopher had asked him to do: to save his lover from his own depression. He looked back at his phone and wrote down his answer.

 

_ Y: Guess you’ll be my private driver then~ _

 

Yuuri was thankful to have Phichit in his life. His friend would always support him.

* * *

 

The next Saturday, Yuuri and Viktor were in the parking lot, in front of Viktor’s car, ready to leave campus. To fight his anxiety, the raven-haired student had planned every stage of the day. First, he had chosen to listen both to soft and what he had claimed was “relaxing” music during the trip, even if Viktor had protested loudly that Taylor Swift wasn’t really that kind of stuff. He had prepared a big, green art portfolio where he had put his favorite Eros drawings to cheer him up and give him courage. The night before the competition had been spent with Viktor, and he had asked him to cuddle him for several hours, unable to calm himself down. Of course, his lover was very comprehensive, even when Yuuri couldn’t stop cursing himself or Christopher Giacometti for choosing him. Leaned against his car door, Viktor was watching Yuuri put his things into the trunk. His lover was blank, and his eyes were circled by long, dark rings. He sighed and walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and softly kissing his nose.

 

“Don’t worry, everything is gonna be alright, okay?” he whispered tenderly, fondling his lover’s hair with his fingers.

 

Yuuri nodded, but couldn’t answer. He preferred sniffing at Viktor’s cologne, a familiar fragrance which had the power to calm him down. He felt Viktor kiss his head, and he knew it was time to leave. They had at least an hour’s driving in order to reach the place where the American Art Cup was being held. Yuuri walked to the passenger’s side and sat down in Viktor’s car.

 

As he hadn’t slept that much the previous night, Yuuri had fallen asleep almost immediately. Being rocked by the car’s moves, he had to put his head onto his seatbelt and endured a restless sleep. He had almost gasped when Viktor had shook him a little to wake him up, and this unpleasant feeling of being lost had made him panic a little. He had started to move and mumbled something in his native tongue, still dizzy. They were parked behind a massive gymnasium where many people were already heading into the entrance.

 

“Relax! Relax!” Viktor said as he unlocked his lover’s seat belt and cupped his cheeks. “We’re at the place. Just breathe deeply and stop overthinking!”

 

“It’s easy for you to say that. You aren’t the one going up on stage in a few minutes!” Yuuri snapped, his hands quivering as he hid his face between them.

 

He heard Viktor sigh deeply before he leaned closer and caressed Yuuri’s shoulder.

 

“I know how it is. Those events are quite stressful. I’ve been through that myself.”

 

Yuuri opened his eyes, looking through his hands, and realized that maybe Viktor was giving him an opening to talk about his past. He lifted his chin up and looked at his lover’s face, ready to hear the rest of Viktor’s story. It seemed his teacher understood his mistake; he avoided Yuuri’s stare and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he simply added, avoiding the subject once again.

 

“Why, Viktor..?” Yuuri asked, his vision all blurry. He caught his teacher’s sleeve and shook on it desperately. “Why do you keep lying to me?! I’m not a fool, do you know that? I’m not!”

 

_ You don’t believe in me… You don’t want to open up to me… _

 

Overwhelmed by his emotions and the stress of the competition, Yuuri couldn’t keep his mouth shut. At the moment, for him, if Viktor hadn’t said anything about his art past, it was simply because he couldn’t trust in Yuuri. Deep down, he knew it wasn’t the truth, but he wasn’t able to think clearly for the moment. Viktor furrowed his eyebrows, his lips partially opened.

 

“What are you talking about?” he mumbled, powerless in front of Yuuri’s anxiety.

 

“I know about the Agape! I know about your past! Why haven’t you told me about it? Why, Viktor?” Yuuri yelled, his cheeks covered with tears.

 

At first, Viktor’s jaw had dropped a little, his eyes full of surprise. But the more time passed, the more his expression changed. He ripped his sleeve from Yuuri’s grip and moved back, taking his distance from his lover, his face deformed by anger. He was truly mad. He unlocked his own seat belt and looked at Yuuri with furiousness, his lips pinched and his cheeks a little bit paler than usual.

 

_ Oh my god… No… _

 

Yuuri couldn’t understand how he had done something so terribly wrong. He had thought  about the way he would ask Viktor about the Agape a billion times, but he had never pictured something like this. He tried to catch Viktor’s hands, but the silver-haired teacher threw his fingers away, totally pissed off.

 

“You don’t know anything about me, Yuuri.  _ Anything _ !”

 

“Viktor…,” Yuuri begged, trembling behind his lover’s behavior.

 

“Get out. Leave me alone!” Viktor snapped as he turned his head to avoid Yuuri’s eyes. As he understood Yuuri wasn’t moving, he grabbed the wheel, pressing on the leather until his fingers turned white. “Get,  _ out _ !” he repeated, his voice cold like ice.

 

Yuuri felt his stomach get heavier and heavier. He wanted to take Viktor’s hand and apologize to him, but he knew he had screwed things up really bad. As Viktor didn’t want to speak with him anymore, Yuuri reluctantly decided to get out of the car and took his things with him. Even if he didn’t want to anymore, it was time for him to draw.

 

There was a dense crowd at the event, and many people were already sitting on plastic chairs in front of a huge, wooden stage. The gymnasium walls were covered with long, thin flags representing the different school’s emblems. As he was heading his way towards the stage, Yuuri spotted Christopher Giacometti with Yurio, certainly waiting for him. He sped up his pace and tried to avoid the people in his way until he reached them. He knew he was certainly looking like some sort of ghost, but they didn’t question him and he appreciated their efforts. Christopher patted his shoulder with his typical warm smile on his lips.

 

“Ready to win, Yuuri?” he asked with a wink.

 

Yuuri didn’t had the time to answer because he heard a strong voice over a microphone calling the artists onto the stage. It was time. Christopher pushed onto his back to invite him to climb the stairs, and Yuuri obeyed nearly like a robot. He couldn’t think anymore. As he reached the stage and then a chair behind an empty canvas, he tried to take a look at the crowd down there. His heart was throbbing against his chest as he tried to find some glittery, silver hair in the mob. But, there was nothing like that. Viktor wasn’t there…

 

“Piglet!” Yurio yelled next to him, shaking his shoulder. “Sit down, it’s about to start!”

 

_ How I am supposed to draw something right now? _

 

A tiny, blond lady dressed in a suit made her way to the stage, holding a mic in her chubby hands. Everyone had taken a place in the gymnasium, and the artists were waiting to start. She cleared her throat and tapped the mike’s top to check if it was working. As the sound was echoed through some massive speakers, she smiled brightly.

 

“Welcome! Welcome everyone to the twentieth session of the American Art Cup, this time held by Carlson University!” she started, marking a pregnant pause to let the audience cheer for the artists on the stage. “As always, the rules are still the same, the different schools are represented by as many students as it wants, but, of course, there will be room for only one winner! Mister Giacometti has been chosen to claim the subject of this edition! After that, our champions will have an hour and no more to realize their painting.” As she kept speaking, she invited Christopher to join her on the stage. “Well, the last thing to note is that the winner will be designated by both the jury and the audience! Thank you very much! Christopher, what’s your topic?”

 

She gave the mic to Christopher and giggled a little when the teacher grabbed it and winked at her. The blond teacher spun a little and caught Yuuri’s desperate stare. It was like he was able to read Yuuri’s mind.

 

“I choose love,” he simply said, his eyes locked onto Yuuri’s face.

 

_ Christopher… I can’t save him… _

 

The crowd acclaimed his choice, enthusiastic about the topic’s session. People were furiously clapping their hands, whistling the artists who were about to draw, as Christopher stepped down from the stage with the tiny, blond lady. It was time to begin. The five judges sitting on the side of the room engaged a digital clock and the hour written onto the screen started to count down. Immediately, the fifteen students in the competition started to draw, eyebrows furrowed as they were already making drafts or shapes onto their blank canvas. But among them, only one wouldn’t move.

 

“Oh! Hey! Piglet!” Yurio called out to his raven-haired friend, concerned.

 

It had been already forty minutes and Yuuri hadn’t done anything. He had looked at his blank painting, the paintbrush gently held inside his hand. As the canvas, Yuuri’s face was pale, without any expression and motivation. Sometimes, he had checked the red clock on the judges’ desk, watching as the seconds ticked by. He often heard some encouragements coming from the crowd, recognizing Christopher’s voice among many others, louder than the rest of them. As the time was still flying, Yuuri gazed at his unfinished painting and bit his bottom lip until he felt a coppery taste inside his mouth. He had screwed everything up. He had failed Christopher’s expectations, but also Yurio’s. Strangely, that wasn’t the worst thing for him at the moment. The worst was what would happen when he would have to leave the stage and go back to his life where Viktor seemed to be already gone. Clenching his fist onto his lap, he was unable to hide his feelings anymore and he let loose his burning tears onto his cheeks, marking his face with the deep sorrow he was living.

 

_ I’m just like you, Viktor… I can’t draw anything when you’re not around… _

 

“Yuuri…,” Yurio called him again. “Yuuri, please, focus!”

 

There were many whispers coming from the crowd by some people really concerned about Yuuri’s state. Without organizing themselves, the mob started to encourage him. The strangers and his friends called his name several times, clapping the inside of their hands, and yelling some warm encouragements. At first, Yuuri didn’t understand it was for him, but as he heard some artists doing the same thing, he lifted his chin up and looked at the people sat onto their chairs. He let his eyes travel across the many faces, not really sure why those strangers were so encouraging to him. After all, he was just a failure. And, as he was about to look down once again, ashamed that he had caught their attention, he took one more look at the back of the room, attracted by something.

 

Near the doors, leaning against the wall, he recognized a face he hadn’t thought he would see again. His mouth slightly opened, his eyes red and swollen because of his tears. He looked at Viktor’s sapphire irises and wondered why he had come after all. And, what he saw warmed his heart deeply. He hadn’t noticed at first, but it seemed Viktor had cried a lot. He cheeks were a little blank and the skin around his gorgeous, blue eyes showed it was inflamed, certainly because he had rubbed his eyelids. As Yuuri was still staring at him, Viktor walked closer until he had almost reached the stage’s bottom, so close that Yuuri could see every inch of his sad and desperate face. All of a sudden, he understood everything. They were both deeply afraid of losing each other. Not because what they were living was a burning passion, but simply because they were really in love. Like the Eros and the Agape, they couldn’t live without one another.

 

_ Love… This is what love means… Eros and Agape at the same time. _

 

His heart bumping into his chest like it was about to stop, Yuuri furiously grabbed his paintbrush and checked the clock onto the jury’s desk. It had fifteen minutes, no more. He gasped, suddenly aware that he had lost plenty of time and, in order to finish in time, he would have to give it his everything. He had to put his soul into his painting. One last time, he took a look around the room to see Viktor’s face, and as his lover smiled a little, Yuuri knew exactly what he had to draw at the moment. Like it was the easiest thing in the world, he let his wrist move softly, with fluidity, drawing his own perception of what love meant to him. He started to put some colors, first blue, then a pale pink, and some gold here and there. He mixed them until his brush created purple clouds here and there. All of this was Viktor and him, their differences and likeness put together to dance forever to fill an empty space.  _ Their _ empty space. He was almost done as he saw the lady in the suit came back onto the stage, ready to yell the countdown loudly into her microphone. Yuuri dug his brush into a silver color, almost like Viktor’s perfect hair, and put the name onto the right corner as he had always done before while the lady announced time was over. Yuuri put down his color palette and looked at his creation. At the same moment, the other artists stood up and came around the raven-haired student, their eyes widened. As he heard whispers around him, Yuuri felt Yurio’s hand pat his shoulder softly.

 

“You won, pig…,” he whispered, his eyes unable to look away from what Yuuri had painted.

 

“Now, the artists will show you their art! Please, turn your painting around, then the jury and the audience will be able to note your work!” the blond girl instructed into her mic.

 

The students went back to their canvas and as one entity, they turned their drawings around to show them to the crowd. Many people started to clap, but most of them were captivated by Yuuri’s work. Christopher stood up from his chair and clapped so hard it echoed loudly in the gymnasium. Immediately, he was imitated by many people. Even the jury stood up, acclaiming the student’s work. Yuuri felt his cheeks burning a little as he turned his head to look at Viktor. He felt his stomach churning as soon as he saw that Viktor was crying, his face showing nothing but pride and love. The tiny blond walked through the students, grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, and shook them several times, also driven by her emotions.

 

“Splendid! It’s absolutely splendid! How did you name it?” she asked with a wide smile.

 

She immediately thrust the mic into Yuuri’s hands, waiting for the student to answer. Timidly, Yuuri put it in front of his mouth as he looked out the silent crowd. He gazed at Viktor, filled with love and happiness.“Stay close to me. That’s… That’s what love means to me.”

 

And, Viktor’s face showed him he was right to name it this way.

* * *

 

After he had been elected as the winner of the twentieth edition of the American Art Cup, Yuuri had taken his time to pack his things. During the afternoon, he had had to shake many hands, take pictures for the press, and of course, speak about the masterpiece he had created to curious people. Christopher and Yuri hadn’t left his side, and Yuuri had been grateful for that because he wouldn’t had been comfortable enough to do it by himself. But, as the sun was setting, many spectators had already left the building, and finally, Christopher and Yurio had decided to take the road back to their places. At night, Yuuri was one of the last ones to reach the parking lot. After he had given an interview for a school newspaper, he hadn’t seen his lover’s silver hair anymore and it had worried him a lot. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about their argument before the competition, and Yuuri was still afraid that his lover didn’t want to forgive him. As he was walking on the concrete, he finally spotted what he was looking for. Leaning against his car, Viktor was waiting for him, his arms crossed over his chest. As soon as their eyes met, the teacher stood back up, his body frozen like he was anticipating something. And all of a sudden, he started to run to join Yuuri. The raven-haired student couldn’t help but imitate his gesture. He held his portfolio tightly as he ran to Viktor. Since when they finally met each other, Yuuri dropped his stuff onto the ground and hugged his lover so hard he could have broken his spine. He felt Viktor embrace him with the same strength, digging his nose inside his neck, dropping several kisses onto the soft skin. Yuuri felt like he was about to cry.

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry…,” Viktor whispered against his ear. “I was so stupid earlier and so mean. I was so wrong to treat you like that. And, when I saw you were crying on the stage, I was powerless and so mad at myself because I hurt you and I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri felt his heart melt inside his chest as he had already forgiven his lover’s behavior. How could he be mad at him when he had almost lost him earlier? Yuuri lifted his chin up and stared directly into Viktor’s eyes.“I love you, silly. I need you. I won because you were there, because you were supporting me! I couldn’t do that without you,” Yuuri answered.

 

Viktor smiled warmly as he cupped Yuuri’s jawline.“I love you too, love,” he said as he tenderly caught his hand and interlaced their fingers. “I want to talk to you about the Agape...”

 

Yuuri took a step forward and gently put his finger onto Viktor’s mouth, shaking his head. He didn’t want to break this perfect moment.

 

“No, not now. Let’s go home, first, okay?”

 

Viktor sighed, but he understood Yuuri’s motivation, he nodded and grabbed his lover’s waist to invite him closer. They kissed for several seconds before they walked to the car, put Yuuri’s stuff into the back seat, then turned on the vehicle to leave the place. After they had locked their seat belts, Viktor drove them away from the gymnasium parking lot. They hadn’t talked that much during the half an hour, not because they were still mad, but mostly because they were both exhausted. Yuuri had looked out at the view behind the car’s window, mesmerized by the dying sun in the sky, coloring the world with pink and fuchsia shadows all over the clouds. Sometimes, he could see some purple, just above the mountains, and he couldn’t stopped smiling, until he had felt Viktor’s palm being placed onto his lap. As soon as he had felt the heavy sensation of his lover’s hand onto his thigh, Yuuri had remembered how much he had shared with him today, beside their argument. It wasn’t simply a passionate story anymore, but something deeper and powerful, so present and oppressive it had made Yuuri’s head spin a little. He had grabbed Viktor’s hand strongly, like it was about to vanish forever, intertwining their fingers together.

 

As they were about to reach the city, Yuuri turned his head to gaze at Viktor. With the night all around him, he was more beautiful than ever, like the Moon’s God itself, showing to the world his symmetrical face and his marvelous, silver hair. It was like he was from another world. Meanwhile, Viktor was turning to the left after they had passed a traffic light, Yuuri suddenly crushed his hand and forced him to look at him. He gestured with his head at a dark, back alley.

 

“Pull over right now,” Yuuri demanded, firmly holding Viktor’s fingers.

 

“What, now?” Viktor asked, surprised, as he stepped on the brake to slow down the car.

 

“Pull over here, please!”

 

Viktor didn’t ask twice and turned the wheel to reach the dark alley Yuuri had spotted. He carefully entered the little street and switched off the engine, his eyebrows gathered as he turned his head to look at Yuuri’s face.“What’s wro – “

 

But, he couldn’t finish his sentence. Yuuri had already unlocked his belt as Viktor was parking, that’s why it was easy for him to climb over the gear stick in order to sit onto his lover’s lap, face to face. Yuuri gazed at him with want, then desperately he crushed his lips onto Viktor’s, kissing him like it would be the last time ever. Their tongues finally met, wrapping around each other as Yuuri pushed his chest forward, their breaths warm and heavy. The student even started to move his hips, rubbing his arousal over Viktor’s, his body full of lust.

 

“Baby…You drive me crazy…,” Viktor managed to say as he gripped Yuuri’s ass firmly, inviting him to thrust his hips a bit more.

 

“Tonight, you’ll be the one who cries. I’ll make you sing my name,” Yuuri answered, pushing his ass out to allow Viktor to grip him shamelessly. “I’ll be the  _ whore _ you deserve to fuck.”

 

_ Damn, that sounds hot… _

 

He heard a loud groan come from Viktor’s throat as he ended his sentence. Yuuri knew that his teacher was already fully erect in his pants. He could feel it as he was rubbing his own clothed cock over and over again. Yuuri liked it so much. The want inside Viktor’s irises at this moment, the powerful desire inflaming his sapphire eyes, consuming the marvelous blue with the dark of his pupil. Yuuri couldn’t help but let a smirk stretch out onto his lips, more excited than before, because he knew that  _ he _ was the reason why Viktor was slowly losing control. With a floppy gesture, Yuuri took off his shirt and threw it onto the back seat, and Viktor didn’t wait any longer to catch his lover’s nipple and have with tongue play with it. Yuuri arched his back, overwhelmed by the pleasure, moving his hips even more as he felt Viktor’s hot muscle softly torture the pink bud. He grabbed a fistful of Viktor’s hair, pulling on them as he started to moan loudly.

 

“Fuck Yuuri, when you scream like that I really want to cum you know…,” Viktor moaned as he dug his nails inside Yuuri’s ass through his jeans. “I want you so bad, baby…”

 

He grabbed Yuuri’s neck and slid his tongue along his collarbone, aware that Yuuri was very sensitive at this particular spot. He felt his student shiver under his touch as he struggled to not cry out desperately. Viktor started to press his hand onto his arousal, enjoying the hardness trapped in Yuuri’s pants. Soon enough, Yuuri imitated his gesture, sliding his hand between Viktor’s jeans and underwear, where his hot and swollen cock was waiting to be touched. As the raven-haired student massaged Viktor’s dick through the fabric, he felt his lover unzip his pants and let his cock out. He wrapped his hand around it, carefully slipping back the skin around the red head. As Yuuri bit his bottom lip, he slid his hand to reach Viktor’s, both of them jerking off the other one with want. The car was full of obscene noises, the windows covered with steam. They shared many kisses as they both increased their pace, finding the perfect rhythm to reach their peak. But, Yuuri didn’t want Viktor to handle things this time. He released his lips from Viktor’s and gazed at him, a smirk growing onto his face.

 

“Can you go to the back seat? I want to do something…,” he whispered, kissing his lover’s nose softly.

 

Viktor nodded, excited to let his student lead them for once. Yuuri stood back up and went back into his previous seat to let Viktor move to the back of the car. As soon as he was laying down onto the two places, Yuuri crawled back to him, desperately in need of touching his lover’s body. He invited Viktor to part his legs as he placed himself between them, kissing Viktor’s thigh tenderly, pulling down his jeans and underwear to reach the skin with his mouth. He had never tried to do this before, but tonight, he wanted to let his Eros take control. He slowly slid his tongue along his lover’s thigh, until he captured Viktor’s balls inside his mouth, pulling on them gently as his hand massaged his ass. He looked up and saw that the silver-haired man was really enjoying his work. His cheeks were tinted red, his mouth lightly parted, and his hair was messy all around his forehead. Yuuri dug his fingernails into his ass, anticipating the lust inside Viktor’s eyes as he felt his teacher’s cock getting harder and harder under his touch.

 

There was no time left for foreplay and the growing tension. Yuuri moved  his head up and for a moment, he let his warm breath caress the head of Viktor’s dick until he slowly came closer to kiss it, then lick it. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and pulled on it gently, taking a careful pace to let his teacher accommodate himself to the sensation. As his hand was moving, Yuuri used his tongue to lick Viktor’s cock until it was wet enough to increase his pace. Then, he started to take it into his mouth, dropping some spit along the muscle as he played with his tongue, circling his cock with his all of his mouth, moving his head up and down to swallow every inch on his lover’s arousal. He heard some loud noises coming from Viktor, pleasant sounds that showed him he was really good at this job. As he kept sucking on Viktor’s arousal, Yuuri let his free fingers travel through across his body, suckers for touch, in need of palming everything of Viktor.  _ His _ Viktor.

 

_ Yes, he’s mine. I’m the only one who can make a mess of him like this. _

 

The thought gave Yuuri a little bit more courage. He increased his pace until he felt Viktor’s head hitting the back of this throat, making the silver-haired man quiver and moan loudly. Yuuri found out he had a sort of talent when he needed to be erotic. He had never heard his teacher lose his mind like this before.

 

“Ah… Yuuri! Stop! I don’t… Want… Please!” Viktor implored, stuttering every time he felt his cock touch Yuuri’s throat.

 

The student decided to not torture his teacher anymore and he stood back up, taking advantage of the moment to wipe his mouth of his drool. As soon as he made eye contact with Viktor, he knew he had awakened something. Viktor had a ravishing fire in his eyes. With one finger, he invited Yuuri to come closer as he bit his lip, already prepared to go further. Yuuri couldn’t resist and crawled to him until he was able to kiss him passionately. Viktor wanted to be in charge, and Yuuri didn’t want to deny him anymore. Slowly, he felt his teacher stand up on his haunches as he kept kissing him, moving up until he was above Yuuri. Then, he pulled down his student’s jeans and underwear, finally releasing his trapped member l. Viktor broke the kiss and gazed at Yuuri with a smirk on his red and swollen lips.

 

“Turn around, beautiful,” he ordered, spinning his finger.

 

Yuuri nodded and changed his position. He spun his hips and put his belly onto the back seat as he presented his ass to Viktor. Viktor placed himself between Yuuri’s legs, parted them as he gripped the firmly round yet muscular ass offered to him. Yuuri felt his own dick arch onto the seat, already pleased only with his teacher’s palm. But, as he was more than ready, he heard a complaint coming from Viktor. Yuuri turned his head, his eyebrows scrunched.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

 

“I’m not really sure where I put the lube and the condom,” Viktor answered, upset.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smirk as he glanced at Viktor with an erotic look. He pushed his ass out until he touched Viktor’s dick, moving his hips a little bit to invite him. He felt that it pleased his lover a lot. Soon enough, he felt the palm of his hand being dropped onto his ass, grabbing the skin and massaging it savagely.

 

“Use your spit then. I’m so used to having you inside…,” Yuuri whispered as he pushed onto his knees even more to offer up his ass. “You won’t get out of this car until you’ve fucked me.”

 

“You’ll be fucked, trust me, but I don’t want you to get hurt, understood?” Viktor teased him before he suddenly froze and gazed at the glove box. He started to smile widely as he moved to open it and reach something. “Guess we’re saved,” Viktor said as he showed Yuuri a golden wrapping and a tube of lube.

 

“What are you waiting for, then, Vitya?” Yuuri purred, moving his hips to invite Viktor. 

 

As an answer, Viktor let his fingernails dig into the roundness in front of him, putting marks onto the pale skin. Without hesitation, he bent over to reach Yuuri’s mouth with his fingers and didn’t have to ask for anything; his student was already sucking on them, putting as much spit as he could on them. Viktor used his other hand to jerk off Yuuri, perfectly aware that the more Yuuri was excited, the more he would coat the fingers. He knew that Yuuri was being ridiculous about the idea of being fucked without lube, but Viktor couldn’t hurt him like that. As soon as he thought it was enough, he pulled his fingers out and rapidly put those between Yuuri’s parted legs in order to not let the spit be wasted. He knew his student couldn’t wait any longer. With the help of his other hand, he opened the lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto the already wet fingers. He circled Yuuri’s entrance with his fingers covered with spit and lube, then pushed slowly until he felt Yuuri relax enough. But, as the student and he were used to having sex, he knew exactly how to please him quickly and found the perfect spot. He pushed one finger in, and after he had checked that Yuuri was ready, he put the other one and circled the inside, then began some thrusts. Yuuri started to cry out as his hips were already moving of their own accord.

 

“I can’t wait any longer… I want to fuck you… Let me fuck you!” Viktor groaned, excited. “I want to fill you with my cock, to make you scream like you’ve never done before!”

 

Yuuri nodded and pushed his ass out, inviting his lover to take things to the next level. Viktor cupped one of his hands and spat inside of it, then he quickly coated his dick with the lube left he had put onto the seats. He grabbed Yuuri’s ass to part his cheeks and pushed his dick onto the entrance to penetrate him fully. Yuuri felt even more connected to Viktor, after that terrible afternoon where they both had feared to lose the other one, and this new feeling inside his heart was disarming. He clenched his fist onto the seat, waiting for Viktor to move. He knew that the teacher would be gentle as always, preferring to take his time to let Yuuri’s entrance accommodate to the sensation. But fortunately for him, he hadn’t had to wait for long. Slowly, his teacher began deep and powerful thrusts. Yuuri searched for something to grab, every move making him scream a little more than before. He reached the car’s handle, closing his eyes and enjoying the connection between them. Viktor started to increase his pace, his grip on Yuuri’s hips strong and solid. Soon enough, Viktor was hitting that special spot that made Yuuri lose his mind and control of his body. Their bodies were covered with sweat and goose bumps; they were both moaning loudly.

 

“Vitya…  _ Vitya _ please…,” Yuuri called, helpless.

 

“Is that a please I am hearing right now? Oh, Yurachka, don’t you cum right now. Please hold on a little bit more, baby. Don’t you like it? Didn’t you say you wanted me to sing before?”

 

Viktor was teasing him, going deeper inside of him, every thrust making Yuuri more dependant and needy. But, Yuuri wasn’t about to cum already. He stood back up, forcing Viktor to pull out his cock as he turned around to face him. He grabbed his teacher by the neck and crushed his lips to eat his mouth out, their teeth clashing while the kiss became messier than before. Yuuri pushed his lover’s back against the backrest of the car seat, then climbed onto his lap to ride him. Viktor had to stop him in order to put more lube onto his dick as he had to pull out before. Always gentle, even if he was swept away by the pleasure. With the help of his hand, in a hurry to feel him again, he grabbed Viktor’s dick and guided it to his entrance, slowly riding down his thighs to let Viktor penetrate him once again. As he was already well prepared, Viktor’s arousal filled him totally in one motion, so well that Yuuri couldn’t help but scream loudly. He dug his nails inside Viktor’s shoulder, moving his hips up and down to fuck himself with his lover’s cock, carried away by the new pleasure. He was in control. He was the one to give the rhythm. His eyes locked onto his lover’s sapphire pearls. Every time his hips went back up, he saw how much Viktor was pleased and excited to be ridden like this.

 

“You like it, don’t you?” Yuuri whispered, catching Viktor’s earlobe inside his mouth to suck on it. “Am I not the whore you deserve to have?”

 

He heard nothing but a groan coming from Viktor’s throat as he felt his lover’s hand dropping onto his ass to push it down in order to fill him even more. But, as a game, Yuuri resisted. He used his muscle to not accept his lover’s demand, his mouth still licking his earlobe passionately.

 

“You’re not in charge anymore, so don’t try to take back the control,” Yuuri teased as he bit his lover’s neck, then sucked on it to leave a purple mark. Viktor tried again to push his hips down,  and Yuuri moved his head back and gazed at him with a smirk. “Look at you, you can’t even control yourself.”

 

Viktor didn’t smile for once, his eyebrows furrowed as Yuuri saw how pleading his blue eyes were. Aware of his teacher’s frustration, Yuuri started to slow his pace, until he was almost not moving anymore.

 

“Yuuri… Don’t…,” Viktor whispered as he looked at him desperately.

 

“Don’t what?  _ Say it _ .”

 

He continued to slow down, trying to not show that he was about to lose control, already close to reaching orgasm. But, he kept it up and came closer to Viktor’s face, his mouth just above him.

 

“I can’t hear you,  _ Vitya _ …”

 

“Yuuri… Yuuri, move! Fuck me! Please! Please, Yuuri move! Baby, I’ll sing, move!”

 

As soon as Viktor had spoken, Yuuri quickly increased his pace, both of their bodies moving as they were crying together. Every thrust was like nirvana, the true definition of the pleasure, and they couldn’t hold it anymore. Just after Yuuri had felt Viktor cumming inside of him, he had arched his back and reached orgasm as well. Viktor suddenly wrapped his arm around him and hid his face inside Yuuri’s neck. Surprisingly, Yuuri understood his teacher was crying. Carefully, he stood back up, pulling out Viktor’s dick before he invited him to lay down onto the back seat with him. He rocked him a little as he kissed his forehead several times.

 

“It’s alright, I’m here,” Yuuri whispered, touched by Viktor’s sudden fragility.

 

Viktor nodded and didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to speak. Yuuri knew exactly what his lover was thinking.

 

_ And, I’ll always be here, you know that. Don’t worry. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAAAAAAAH ~  
>  FINALLY DONE !! Sorry all for the long wait, it was HARD to write it down: some many things to think about. The plot, their relation, how to mix those things together? GOSH !! So much work to do :)
> 
> But it's HERE, for YOU ♥  
>  As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and plus, as you may have noticed, we're close to the end of the story... Yes, yes!!  
>  But don't worry, it won't be my ONLY work onto this fandom, I promise to write another or others stories about my two favorite little babes ♥
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE! REALLY!  
>  I wouldn't be able to continue this messy story without your incredible support  
>  So please, again, let me know that you loved the story, that you want more! I need to see your comments, your kudos, ANYTHING ! Because this work is for you, it's my gift your this fandom ♥


	8. A Grey World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor POV.  
> Yes... Viktor's past is finally revealed !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!! ~  
>  I'm alive :D ! Sorry y'all, I didn't post anything in a month, but I was pretty busy with another event (HxHBB event 2017 if some people are following the tumblr -> I'm writing a Kurokura story :D)! Moreover, as my beta-reader was pretty busy, we had a hard time to find a time slot but WE MADE IT ♥ ♥ (thank to her, she did a GREAT JOB once again :) )
> 
> Anyway, the next and final chapter would be delayed a little, as I have to finish my Kurokura fic for the hxhbb event first :)
> 
> Important: This story might be over, but it won't be my last for this fandom ! I already planed another one, a thief/police officer AU... I think I'll publish it around april or may :) So if you liked my work, I hope to see you around.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank you all for the comments, the kudos, the support you gave me and keep giving me! You're just all awesome, I'm so thanksful for your kind words... You can't imagine how it's important for me y'all !! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND KEEP GOING ♥

 

Every morning, it was the same routine. His alarm clock rang at 7am, a stressful sound that painfully reminded him how lonely he was. He always made the same gesture to reach the little button on the top of the clock to make it shut down until the day after. Then, he stood back up inside his too large bed and stretched his legs and arms to wake himself up. He flattened his messy, silver hair onto his forehead and looked at the window to the see the morning sun fondle the panes. Every morning was the _same_. He sighed loudly and decided to stand up, because he hated to be late, and he needed to shower and eat a quick breakfast before his first lesson. Not really cheerful, he reached the bathroom and undressed himself to take his five minute shower. He let the hot water run over his muscular body, enjoying the warm sensation that made him a little bit more alive than he was. But soon enough, he heard his second clock screaming from the bedroom’s night table, reminding him that the pleasant moment he was living was already over. He turned off the water and got out, avoiding the mirror where a cloud of steam was still moving on it. He didn’t need to take a look at his face; he already knew it was disastrous.

 

As usual, he served himself a cornflakes bowl, tasteless as the reflection of his own life. He chewed the cereal without conviction, his sapphire eyes locked onto his phone’s screen as he read the news. He wasn’t really reading in fact, he needed something to occupy his mind, and he had found that the letters from the papers were his only way to shut out his reality: how lonely he was every morning. He finished eating his small breakfast; putting the bowl inside the sink, already going to the bedroom to get dressed. Without thinking, he took a grey shirt and blue jeans; he didn’t really care about his appearance anymore. He knew he was still good looking, but as Chris always told him, he was less appetizing and inviting right now. But, who cared? He knew this new school year would be the same.

 

_He’d never been so wrong._

 

* * *

 

_All the same, no difference… Same clothes, same tastes, same friends.... Ah, and Phichit… Well, maybe he has something different after all? But, I don’t know why he has the talent of pissing me off._

 

Viktor was looking at his new senior students, and after one glance, he already knew that this new year would be exactly as the previous ones. They would all hate him after one or two lessons with him. He would give them bad grades and severe notes on their tests because they would all think as one man. And, what a poor in spirit and boring man. But, deep down, Viktor knew this wasn’t the reason why he was such a strict professor. He couldn’t even admit it to himself,but he _disliked_ philosophy more than anything; he was just good enough to pass the teacher exam and get a good grade to reach the professor position. It was better than nothing, after all, he didn’t want to do something else in his life. At least, he was working. As soon as he started thinking about his past, Viktor always had the same reaction: he felt awfully angry. Beyond his aversion for philosophy, he hated this school, the program, the students, and even more, the entire campus. He had spent so much time in these corridors that it had become natural for him to spend his whole life inside those walls. Yes, it was more like an everlasting punishment, and the worst part was that he inflicted this treatment upon himself. As he was overwhelmed by negative feelings, he decided to present himself and started his torture. It was time to begin his new, boring year.

 

“Okay, sit down and please be quiet. Is everyone here?” he asked impatiently before he took the list from his wooden desk. “Well, because it’s the first day, I will quickly call out names to check if everyone made it, and then we will move onto the lesson. Let’s start! Isabella Ab-”

 

His heart missed a beat when the two doors of his classroom were almost broke down. He was ready to yell at the student, mad as usual because he couldn’t understand why some people were late and mostly because he had been surprised by the suddenness of the student’s entrance. But, as soon as he met some deep and apologizing brown eyes, he felt something new. A sensation he had lost several years ago. He couldn’t look away, his eyes transfixed by the adorable face in front of him.

 

“So...Sorry, I am new and I couldn’t find the classroom…”

 

“And, you are?”

 

He had almost interrupted the student, and he cursed himself for that. He sounded so unnatural right now. He feared that the other students had noticed the difference, but it seemed that everyone was more concentrated on the newbie’s reaction. Viktor took the opportunity to analyze the Japanese man in front of him. He was a little bit smaller than him, covered with sweat, and his eyes locked onto his own. He wasn’t really beautiful in this way, but somehow, the silver-haired teacher knew that sometimes the first impression was misleading. And, he thought he was right, because, the more he looked at the stranger, the more he found a pure and innocent form of beauty coming from his features, beyond the sweat and his messy hair. He seemed so lost and vulnerable, yet Viktor had the sensation that he wasn’t that weak. The teacher wanted to smile as soon as he saw that the young man’s cheeks were tinted red, and maybe the reason was something far more different than just a run around the corridors. He thought for a moment that he was truly precious, and he enjoyed the way he was struggling with the situation. But, the others were so noisy that Viktor couldn’t focus on this new student. He lifted up a hand and sighed loudly.

 

“Keep quiet, please, I can’t hear our new friend. So please, before we start, I want to check the list to see if you are in the right room. It would be… _terrible_ for you if you were in the wrong place.”

 

“I…I am Yuuri Katsuki M...Mister,” the student finally managed to answer with a soft and scared voice.

 

“Mister Nikiforov,” he answered quickly. Once again, a little bit too fast but unnoticed by the others.

 

_Yuuri Katsuki, mh? What an interesting face... Lovely..._

 

But, suddenly, like spear into his heart, as he watched Yuuri climb the steps to his seat, Viktor remembered what this sensation he was feeling was called. He clenched his fist onto his lap, his mind full of memories. He remembered the way he was crying in front of _this horror_ . The way he had covered his name, unable to look at it, to love it because he couldn’t finish it. He had looked for this sensation for hours until he had abandoned the canvas. He couldn’t feel it right now, after so many years. It was _impossible_. He took a look at Yuuri’s face and felt anger spreading into his heart.

 

_Impossible. I won’t let you do that to me, Yuuri Katsuki. I won’t feel that._

* * *

  
“You did _what_?” Christopher asked, almost spitting out his beer as he started to laugh. “Only two weeks and you already give them a test ? Man, you have no chill!”

 

Christopher was the only true friend Viktor had kept from his university years. He didn’t know exactly why the art teacher was so kind to him, but over time, Viktor had accepted this friendship, moreover, he was really thankful to have Chris. Chris was the last barrier he had before he would certainly do something stupid and regrettable. Chris certainly knew the particular place he had in Viktor’s life, but he hadn’t said anything about it, and hadn’t complained about it. Like every Tuesday, they drunk beer in a student pub, not so far from the university, but far enough to avoid any known faces.

 

“So, what?” he replied as he shrugged his shoulders. “They need to know that it won’t be easy for them, especially with me.”

 

“God, you love torturing them, don’t you? Give them a break _Niki-asshole_ , maybe one of them would finally like you and you’d be able to enjoy your work for once!”

 

“I won’t, and you know why.”

 

There was a pregnant pause between the two men, both of them aware that the subject was suddenly more serious than just a casual discussion about students. Chris took one more swallow of his beer bottle before he put it down onto the wooden table and gazed at Viktor. The silver-haired man knew exactly what would come next, so he simply avoided his friend’s glance.

 

“Viktor…,” Christopher started, his voice deeper than before.

 

“Please, Chris. I don’t want to talk about that, okay?” Viktor answered painfully, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips just above the bottle’s neck as he was ready to take a swallow even if he didn’t want to. He was struggling with something. He looked up at his friend and finally found the courage to ask. “Did you…Did you throw it away?”

 

As an answer, Christopher Giacometti simply sighed and shook his head. He didn’t have to speak, Viktor already knew that Chris wouldn’t put his last piece of art into the trash. He couldn’t understand why his friend would keep such a horror, because there was no hope for his art career at the time, and it was more than impossible for Viktor to draw again. He wanted to shake Chris’ shoulders, maybe implore him to throw the painting away, but he didn’t have the courage to ask or yell at his friend. He tried to calm himself down, his mind focused on the beer bottle as he took some swallows to forget about that terrible pain he was living every time he thought about the Agape. Once again, he cursed himself for his past, ignoring the fact that maybe he wasn’t mature enough back then to perfectly understand what love was and meant.

 

“Do you want another one? That’s on me,” Christopher asked while he put down his empty beer onto the table.

 

But Viktor shook his head and stood back up, putting his wallet inside his jeans pocket. He wanted to go home, not because he wasn’t comfortable with Christopher, but simply because he wanted to be alone. He knew that he could be rude sometimes, but he couldn’t help it, preferring his loneliness than a night out with a good friend. He gave Chris a little smile, his way to assure him that everything was all right, then patted his shoulder.

 

“I’m tired, and I have a test to prepare. Thank you for the beer, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Viktor simply declared, already aware that Chris wouldn’t try to hold him any longer.

 

“All right, Viktor, good night.”

 

Viktor nodded and waved at Chris before he finally left the pub and reached the street. It was early October, but the weather was already cloudy and damp. He pushed his hands inside his pockets, exhaling a long cloud of mist from his mouth. He was literally freezing, and deep down, he knew that it wasn’t because of the weather. He was Russian, after all, and the cold winters in St. Petersburg were far stronger and painful to live through than just an early fall in the United States. The freezing sensation was coming from his heart, as he felt once again disturbed about his past. He hated to speak about it, even if it had been just a few lines exchanged with Chris and no more. He wanted to forget everything about his past because it was the biggest failure in his life. Back then, he had been certain that he would live off his art one day, but the reality had struck him so hard that even today he felt dizzy and sick about the memory. All his dreams had been destroyed just because of one painting. One _fucking_ unachieved painting.

 

_That’s just pathetic… I’m pathetic._

 

As he was wandering, his feet leading him automatically through the city, he noticed that he wasn’t on his way home. He was near the university, more precisely, near the amphitheater. He cursed loudly and was about to turn around when he heard something coming from the amphitheater. A bit skeptical, he checked his phone for the hour as he tried to remember if Christopher had mentioned a night music session earlier. But the more he dug through his memories, the more he knew that the people inside the amphitheater shouldn’t be there. He sighed, tired as hell, but firmly convinced that he had to do something about the noise inside. He walked silently until he reached the doors to open them softly. Of course, he wanted to surprise them, but somehow, he was curious because the music inside was beautiful, and he wanted to hear it a little more before he would have to act like a teacher. As soon as he had passed the door, his eyes had widened, truly surprised to see Phichit Chulanont playing the harpsichord in such a beautiful way. He had always thought that the student wasn’t interested in studies, and now, Viktor understood that he had simply been wrong. Phichit wasn’t different from him back then, he was simply more attracted to his passion than his studies, and who could blame him? But as his eyes were circling the rank of empty chairs to see if there was someone else, Viktor almost collapsed. He felt like someone had hit the back of his head, his legs suddenly weaker than ever, his cheeks blank and somehow lifeless.

 

“What…,” he whispered to himself, his heart throbbing inside his chest. “Yuuri…”

 

 _Yuuri Katsuki_ . Yuuri Katsuki was drawing something onto a notebook; shapes and forms so smooth and beautiful that he could perfectly understand the spirit and the sensations driven through the pencil. Viktor felt his mouth dry and his stomach wrench. It was impossible to look away, impossible to not enjoy the beauty emanating from the piece of work. He looked at the raven-haired student, his eyebrows furrowed as he was focused on his notebook. He observed how it was almost natural for Yuuri to draw without thinking, his hand driven by the sound of the music. It was beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. And, Viktor knew at that moment that he was looking at the most wonderful creature in the world.

 

“Mister Nikiforov!” Phichit yelled from the stage.

 

Like his terrible alarm clock, Phichit’s voice had broken the moment forever. Yuuri had stopped his gesture, his eyes showing nothing but a deep fear as he had spun around in his chair to look at Viktor, before he had jumped onto his feet, the teacher’s gaze electrifying. The fear inside Yuuri’s eyes reminded him how severe he had been with the student the past few weeks. He had been an asshole all along, and now, he realized how painful it was for him to see that Yuuri was afraid of him. The raven-haired student tried to mumble something, but Phichit was already trying to sweep him away. So Viktor moved, automatically, like it was necessary, unable to shut his mind down. He needed this artwork, he wanted it more than anything in the world. He grabbed Yuuri by the arm, his heart hitting his chest as he met the warm, brown eyes of his student. He asked for the drawing, he didn’t hesitate. He _needed_ it, like he needed oxygen to breath. He knew that Yuuri wouldn't understand, but he couldn’t help it. _It was like his life depended on it_. Yuuri ripped off the page and gave it to him, he was furious and ashamed, and Viktor wanted to grab him by the shoulders and tell him how beautiful and talented he was. But as always, he didn’t say anything, he let Yuuri walk out of the amphitheater.

 

He looked down at the drawing in his hands and started to shiver, unable to control himself. He sat down onto a chair and looked over the student’s work for several minutes. During the past few years, he had looked at different paintings and drawings, and all of them had been boring and tasteless to him. He had felt nothing about them, so much so that he had finally thought that he wasn’t connected to art anymore and maybe it was for the best. But tonight had shattered his believes in a violent way. The more he looked at Yuuri’s work, the more he understood how connected to the drawing’s emotions he was. He felt something warm building up inside his chest, and soon enough, he recognized the feeling as a new form of hope. Without hesitation, he grabbed his cell phone and found Christopher’s name inside his contact list. He put the phone against his ear and waited for Chris to answer.

 

“Viktor?” his friend asked with a cloudy voice, certainly awakened by Viktor’s late call. “Is everything alright?”

 

“I found…,” Viktor stuttered as he gazed at the drawing. He knew he sounded desperate right now. His voice was trembling and broken.

 

“Calm down, buddy. Breath in, breath out. What did you find?”

 

“I need you to take one…no, two students, into your art class! They are talented, you’ll love them I’m sure,” Viktor managed to say as he tried to look away from Yuuri’s work.

 

Chris was certainly sitting up in his bed, the sounds of the sheets being removed echoing into the phone.

 

“What the hell happened, Vik? What did you see? I’ve never heard you like this before!” Chris said, his voice louder and concerned.

 

“He…He drew something Chris…It’s…It’s just like me! I can perfectly understand what he has tried to express.”

 

“Whom? What? Viktor who has drawn what? And hold on, are you telling me that you’re actually enjoying a drawing?!”

 

Viktor couldn’t answer the last sentence. As his eyes couldn’t look away from the drawing, he bit his bottom lip and let loose a desperate sigh. Unable to control himself anymore, he started to cry, his chest painfully lifting up every time he tried to breath. Yes, he was enjoying someone else’s art. And, it was the most terrible sensation he had ever felt since he had promised himself he wouldn’t never love the discipline again. _Ever_.

* * *

  
“All right, everyone! Calm down please! Stop acting like a bunch of animals and please, focus a little bit for Christ’s sake!” the teacher yelled at his students.

 

Viktor was like the other students, he was excited and overwhelmed by the feeling that he was about to achieve his last drawing inside Yakov Feltsman’s class. It was the last opportunity for him to impress his classmates, and for sure, he loved to fascinate them with his skills. He was very popular and appreciated at the university, he had plenty of friends, he had had many girlfriends, boyfriends as well, and everything seemed to be perfect. It was like everything was written on a stone and his destiny was waiting for him to achieve all his dreams. Of course, he was naive, but he wasn’t different from the others. Sitting on his stool, he gazed at Yakov Feltsman with a confident smile on his lips.

 

“The topic for your last painting ever in this class will be something about a feeling. And don’t fool yourself, it’s not _that_ easy. I need you to express what is hiding inside your chest and your mission will be to overwhelm me with your skills! I don’t want something cheap and obvious, I want something true, understood? I’ll be inflexible. You have three hours and no more. Good luck everyone!”

 

All thrilled by the last demand of the teacher, every student sat back in their chairs and started to draw shapes onto their canvases, or think about the feeling they needed to express. Viktor, with his confident smile on his thin lips, took a look at the faces, happier than he had ever been before. It was the last occasion to illuminate this room with his talent. He had had such a good senior year. He had won many prizes throughout the year, starting from the School Cup to the prestigious American Art Cup. Moreover, Yakov had told him several weeks ago that he had subscribed him to the art teacher competitive exam because he wanted him to take his place next year as he was about to retire. Everything seemed so perfect for Viktor right now.

 

Confident, he put his wrist onto the canvas, his hand laid onto the paper as he was trying to find the perfect feeling to express. As a competitor, he wanted to do something unbelievable, something that everyone would remember for years after. And, what more natural and stupefying feeling than love itself? While a bright smile stretched out onto his lips, Viktor dug his paintbrush inside his palette to mix white, yellow, and brown in order to create a perfect and mesmerizing gold color. He put the paintbrush onto the canvas and let his mind travel through his heart to express his talent and the way he wanted to show what love meant to him. He wanted to create the perfect representation of Love, the deepest way to feel it; Love beyond everything in the world. Agape; that would be its name. He decided to put it first onto the painting before he finally started. But the more he painted, the more he understood something was wrong.

 

_Terribly wrong._

 

He started to feel dizzy and lost, his painting becoming uglier and uglier the more he tried to put his feeling onto it. It was the worst torture he had ever felt; a cruel suffering as he was obligated to look at the horror he was creating. He tried to understand what love meant, but he realized soon enough that he simply didn’t know the feeling. He had never lived it. _Never_. Since the beginning, it was a familiar yet unknown sensation, or maybe something he had assumed he had understood, until today. Love wasn’t the school popularity, the fake friends that admired one for their talent and their beauty. Love wasn’t the girls, or the boys, their bodies reaching for another, their lips gently parted as they couldn’t stop moaning loudly, until they had get what they were looking for; just a night with the Viktor, and no more. Love wasn’t the many prizes disposed onto the night table inside the dormitory. It wasn’t that, and Viktor understood it in the most ugliest way.

 

Just before the end of the three hours, he threw away his paintbrush as he couldn’t draw anymore, his forehead covered with sweat and his heart pounding against his torso. Everyone was looking at him, surprised by the violence of his behavior. Viktor tried to calm himself down, but it was impossible. Every time he tried to focus his mind on something else, he couldn’t help but look at his Agape painting. He remained in front of his work, panting like he had run a marathon. The cruel reality was in front of him and he couldn’t avoid it any longer. He was empty, from the inside, and everything he had tried to express during the past few years was absolutely garbage. He had nothing to offer, nothing to expose. The only real thing he had tried to paint was here, and all the blanks and the missed parts were showing him that after all, he was fake. Fake like everyone else.

 

“Viktor…,” Yakov called him, everyone concerned about his reaction.

 

Viktor seemed to understand that his failure was even more difficult because he was in front of everyone who had ever admired him. He couldn’t be there anymore, he needed to get away. He picked up his bag and his jacket, the room as silent as a cemetery. He looked once again at the painting and the name he had put onto his, just above his own. Agape. Why did he have to do that?

 

_I’m nothing more than a piece of trash._

 

And before he had left the room, Viktor had put a piece of brown scotch over his name. He had never understood what love meant, but today he had discovered a new feeling; what shame was.

* * *

  
From the moment he had given Yuuri the art class invitation, Viktor had felt sick for several weeks. He hadn’t left his apartment, his mind full of painful memories about his failure as an art student. He had called the director, Lilia Baranovskaya, to signal her that he couldn’t teach and that he needed to rest. She hadn’t said anything in particular, wishing a quick recovery to the silver-haired teacher and nothing more. But today, it was time to go back to school especially for two reasons. The first one was because it was the first day for Yuuri Katsuki inside Christopher’s class, and even if the student wasn’t guaranteed to be accepted yet, Viktor already knew that he would be chosen. The second was because Christopher had asked him to keep a close eye on the students while he would have to separate his schedule in three. Even if he hadn’t told him, Viktor was more than anxious to go back to the art class. But somehow, he felt responsible for Yuuri’s situation and he wanted to help him a little. Even more, he wanted Yuuri to need him. He couldn’t tell anyone, but he had felt something strongly different for the student. He didn’t know exactly what this new sensation was, but he wanted to be connected with the raven-haired man. He knew it wasn’t something usual, but he had managed to convince himself that it was just maybe because Yuuri was like his favorite student or something like that.

 

It couldn’t be something else, after all.

 

As he was on his way to reach Christopher’s class, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up and looked at the screen, a smile stretching onto his lips.

 

_C: They are all yours… But please, don’t be a dick ;-)_

 

Viktor couldn’t help but let loose a light laugh as he tipped the answer.

 

_V: Me, a dick? Who do you think I am?_

 

He didn’t know why but now he was thrilled to watch some of the art students. Even more, he was impatient. He felt his phone vibrate once again, but this time, he had to stop walking. He gathered his eyebrows as he looked at Christopher’s answer.

 

_C: Lol, Niki-asshole, like I don’t know you! More seriously, Vik, could you try to help Yuuri Katsuki a little? I think this won’t work for him…_

 

“Yuuri…,” he whispered for himself, concerned about the last text he had received.

 

He suddenly started to walk a little bit faster than he would, turning to the last corridor to reach Christopher’s room. He made a quick entrance and gazed at the students who were all working onto their paintings. Except two of them. Yuuri was turned and he was talking with a blond guy, and it seemed that the conversation wasn’t really pleasant for the raven-haired student. Viktor wanted Yuuri to finally notice him. Without thinking, he cleared his throat.

 

“Alright, I’m here. I hope you didn’t wait too long,” he declared, not really sure why he had said that.

 

_Damn you, Viktor._

 

But, it worked. Yuuri suddenly froze in his chair, Viktor could tell it as he saw the blond student was now yelling at him because he wasn’t paying attention anymore. Yuuri spun in his chair until their gazes finally met. As soon as he dug his sapphire glance inside Yuuri’s brown and warm eyes, Viktor felt his heart throbbing inside his chest, and in a furious way. He tried to keep it up, but he wanted to smile brightly, truly happy to see Yuuri after several weeks. And suddenly, Viktor’s grey world started to collapse. He didn’t have to speak, but Yuuri seemed to feel the same way. He had something different in his eyes, something between bliss and challenge. And the best part was that, at the moment, Yuuri started to draw. Viktor knew that the student was now inspired because he was here, or deep down, that was what he wanted to believe. He didn’t care about the other, he was focused on Yuuri. The student didn’t know, but he was the most beautiful man Viktor had ever seen. He couldn’t stop watching him painting down his feelings like it was the easiest thing in the world. As the hour was almost over, Viktor didn’t resist anymore and walked through the canvases to reach Yuuri’s. As he gazed at the student’s work, Viktor almost let loose a gasp.

 

_Oh my god…_

 

The shapes, the forms, the idea behind the drawing, everything from the colors to the style was similar to Viktor’s past works. It was like Yuuri was aware of the Agape, but the copy was much better, and yet, truly different. Viktor couldn’t believe what he saw at the moment. He started to think that he had to meet Yuuri, that their destinies were connected in a certain way. It was weird, and probably childish, but he wanted to believe in it. He had met many artists during his career, but none of them had expressed something even _close_ to his paintings.

 

“Stunning,” he whispered. “You should give it a name.”

 

He bent over to admire the painting, but moreover, because he wanted Yuuri to know that he was just above him. He wanted Yuuri to feel that he was looking at him, and that he would always support him. He almost felt the student quivering as soon as he had spoken, and the sensation was more than enjoyable. He watched Yuuri dig his paintbrush inside the grey color and write something onto the right corner, but it was so small that Viktor had to come closer.

 

“Eros…,” he read, surprised by Yuuri’s choice, yet, he totally agreed with him.

 

“Yes, Eros,” Yuuri replied, his voice far more different than usual.

 

Their gazes met and Viktor felt his cheeks burning like they were reanimated for the very first time in his life. He understood something, now that he was looking at his student. Yuuri wasn’t just a favorite one among the others. He wasn’t even a crush. Yuuri was just the one he wanted.

 

_Oh. Crap._

* * *

  
“Oh…,” Yuuri said as he looked at Viktor.

 

“That’s it? I’m telling you that I was about to fall in love with you at the moment and all you can say is oh?” Viktor grumbled, pouting.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as his embrace around Viktor’s waist started to get stronger. They were laying on Viktor’s bed after they had left the dark alley, after Yuuri had won the American Art Cup. After Viktor had cried, lying on the back seats, he had asked Yuuri to come back to his apartment, then, he would be able to reveal the truth. He wanted to tell him everything because he needed Yuuri to understand his thoughts and feelings back then, and mostly, for the simple reason he didn’t want to lie about his past anymore. Those hard days were over. Viktor wouldn’t tell Yuuri, but it really was the first time he felt like himself with someone. He didn’t have to pretend to be someone else, he was _just_ Viktor, without the cold mask he had worn for so many years. He had the sensation that he could laugh, joke, speak and think freely, totally, without any shame. And all of this, was because of Yuuri.

 

“Okay, okay!” Yuuri giggled as he cupped Viktor’s cheeks. “That’s just really weird for me to hear, that’s all. You really were a pain in the ass, you know?”

 

“Was I?”

 

Viktor tried to hide his playful smile, but he couldn’t hide it in front of Yuuri’s face. Yuuri rolled his eyes and kissed Viktor’s forehead with a huge smile plastered onto his lips.

 

“Yes, Mister Nikiforov. I thought that you wanted to trick me, for no reason. The second I entered that room, when you looked at me for the very first time, I was afraid to be around you, at first.”

 

Viktor lifted his chin up and gazed at Yuuri with a more serious face. He understood that his perception of their meeting was truly different for the student. For him, he had felt something, like a warm sensation all over his dead and cold body, like he had been awakened after a long rest. However, for Yuuri, he had been really different. He bit his bottom lip and lowered his gaze, suddenly aware that he had hurt his lover maybe more than he had imagined. After so many cynical and lonely years, he had forgotten how hard and painful he could be sometimes. He felt Yuuri fondle his cheek several times, and the soft and comfortable sensation had the power to appease the teacher. It was quite a change, for him, to be the one who had to be comforted. It was pretty ironic, all of a sudden. But before he let his mind wander any longer, he heard Yuuri clear his throat.

 

“Viktor, you heard me loud and clear right? You _were_ a pain in the ass. But, that’s not the case anymore,” Yuuri added, certainly because he had known that Viktor was cursing himself in his mind. “It’s over, for a very long time. And after all you’ve been through, I wonder who can blame you?”

 

Viktor turned his face and looked directly into Yuuri’s eyes. He stood back up, and Yuuri, suddenly concerned, imitated his gesture. They were both sitting on the bed, face to face. Yuuri was waiting for Viktor to talk, but it seemed that the teacher was struggling to find his words. Finally, he took Yuuri’s hands and squeezed them a little, his face showing how moved he was right now.

 

“Did I say something wrong?” Yuuri whispered as he intertwined his fingers with Viktor’s. “Did I-”

 

“Do you mean it?” Viktor interrupted him while he bent over to cup Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri, I need to know. Do you mean it? I was such an asshole, you have all the right to blame me. I was mean, cold, and I can’t believe you can support me. I’m tasteless just like a magazine picture. I have nothing inside! When I saw your drawings, your life and feelings expressed on your paintings, I was like Icarus in front of the sun. And I kept acting like a _goddamn asshole_ , even earlier! I’m so…I’m so sorry, Yuuri! I’m so-”

 

But, Yuuri made him shut up as he put the palm of his hand onto his mouth. It was more than necessary. The student leaned closer and brushed his lips above the teacher’s. Instantly, Viktor felt magnetized by the sensation. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the warm breath over his skin.

 

“Yuuri…,” he called.

 

“This is impossible for someone, who claims to be empty, to tell such a plea like you did,” Yuuri whispered softly as he came closer and closer. “You’ve never been tasteless, Viktor Nikiforov. It’s hurting you, but it’s over. You were alone, you understood it, and it hurt you. You were the popular Viktor, but no one could understand you. I know, it hurt, it was painful to accept, but it wasn’t your fault after all, don’t you see?” Yuuri crawled to him and sat onto his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist. “But, guess what, _Vitya_. You’re not alone anymore. I’m here, and I’m not leaving you…”

 

Viktor didn’t answer and chose to kiss Yuuri as deep as he could to show him how meaningful his words had been. He tilted his head a little, giving it a better angle to enjoy the passionate kiss they were sharing. Soon enough, both of them felt the heat ravaging their crotches and wrenching their stomachs. The more they kissed, the more they wanted each other, consumed by their passion and the want. Roughly, Viktor started to grab Yuuri’s ass, enjoying the roundness, the soft skin hidden under his jeans and the muscles shaped perfectly into his hands. He dug his face inside Yuuri’s neck and sucked on it, leaving his mark like he wanted the world to see that Yuuri was his, and no one else’s. Because, it was exactly what Viktor wanted the most; be with Yuuri, even if it was not reasonable, conventional, or acceptable, he didn’t need anything else, he wouldn’t love someone else, everything was about Yuuri, only Yuuri.

 

Overwhelmed by the deep and pleasurable feeling, Viktor suddenly caught Yuuri’s ass firmly, making the student moan against his ear as he slid his hands inside his silver hair. Slowly, he pushed Yuuri’s back down onto the mattress, then came down immediately to devour his mouth with a passionate kiss. He needed to feel him, every strand of him. He felt Yuuri wrap his legs around his waist, already excited, a dawning Eros all over his innocent face. This was the sight Viktor had always enjoyed the most: the imperceptible moment when Yuuri shyly became the true definition of Eros itself. At the moment their gazes met, Viktor knew that he wanted him, right now, right here. With a quick and sloppy gesture, he unzipped Yuuri’s pants and immediately, grabbed both his jeans and underwear and slid them down over his thighs. Yuuri was smirking, the desire written all over his face as he lifted his ass up to help Viktor undress him. Yuuri stood back up and helped Viktor slide down his own zipper as well, caressing his chest with his other free hand.

 

“Did I ever tell you that you’re truly beautiful?” Yuuri asked softly as he fondled Viktor’s chest, slowly circling his sensitive nipples. “Have I ever told you this?”

 

Viktor froze under Yuuri’s words, his heart on fire and the heat becoming even more prominent. He leaned closer and captured the student’s lips in a deep and messy kiss. Yuuri’s mouth was opened wide, their tongues finally meeting, their breathes warm and needy. Viktor slid his hand down onto Yuuri’s chest, pushing him to make him lay down onto the bed once again. He used his knees to part his legs and laid down between them as he put a hand onto Yuuri’s hard arousal, his lips strongly maintained against his. Slowly, he circled Yuuri’s cock and pumped it a little, enjoying the suffocated moans coming from the student’s throat. But soon enough, Yuuri started to play the same game, one hand grabbing a strand of his lover’s silver hair, the other one caressing Viktor’s cock. Their eyes shut as they kept pumping the other one, their lips stuck together, and their tongues dancing over and over again. Yuuri finally broke the kiss and gazed at Viktor with a ravenous fire in his irises.

 

“Vitya…,” he called, his pace on his lover’s cock becoming quicker. “Vitya, I want you…”

 

“So impatient…,” Viktor replied as he slid his mouth to lick Yuuri’s earlobe.

 

But suddenly, he felt Yuuri pull on his hair, forcing their eyes to meet. Yuuri stopped his gesture on his lover’s cock and slid his hand onto Viktor’s ass. Then, he started to part his cheeks and rub at his crease. Viktor’s jaw dropped a little as he saw a smirk growing onto Yuuri’s lips.

 

“I want you… In another way…,” Yuuri whispered, his fingers finding their way to Viktor’s entrance, teasing the pink ring softly. “You told me that you wanted me to try one day… I want you. Finger me and I’ll finger you.”

 

Viktor quivered as he heard how confident and sensual Yuuri sounded at the moment. He swallowed his spit and nodded softly. Then, he buried his face inside Yuuri’s neck, sucking on the skin as his hand was already looking for the lube and condoms in the night table’s drawer. Quickly, he opened the bottle and giggled a little when Yuuri presented him his hand. He let the student coat his fingers, and then, he did the same, trying to hide that he was trembling a little. Slowly, he put them at Yuuri’s entrance and circled it to prepare his lover. Still lying between Yuuri’s legs, he almost gasped when he felt a cold sensation onto his own. He couldn’t help but bite his student’s collarbone as he started to push one finger in. Yuuri was still circling his entrance before he imitated Viktor’s gesture, making the teacher gasp a little.

 

“It’s so… _tight_ …Am I hurting you?” Yuuri stuttered as his breath was short because of Viktor’s finger inside of him.

 

“Keep going, baby, I’m okay.”

 

It had been a long time since Viktor had been fucked by someone else, but the sensation was truly different with Yuuri. Even if the pain was still there, his trust and his love for his lover allowed him to relax and feel comfortable enough. Moreover, Yuuri was very gentle, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile.

 

_He had a good teacher._

 

Intoxicated by Yuuri’s Eros, voice, cologne, and want Viktor added another finger and soon enough, he felt that Yuuri pushed another one into his entrance. He cried out loudly, his heart throbbing against his chest as the student was moving at the same pace with him. They were both fingering each other, and the pleasure was incredible. Their lips found their way to meet once again, their moans smothered as they both increased the pace. And then came the third finger, and the new note of pleasure. Viktor put his forehead onto Yuuri’s shoulder, crying out desperately as his hips were moving of their own accord. He couldn’t wait, he wanted more.

 

“Yuuri…,” he cried, unable to speak anymore.

 

“Come here.”

 

The student stood back up and slowly pulled his fingers out, the sudden emptiness making Viktor’s dizzy. Yuuri invited Viktor to trade their places, and the silver-haired man didn’t wait any longer. As he put his back onto the mattress, he watched Yuuri take the condom on the night table and open it. He enjoyed this new sight, Yuuri between his legs, rolling the latex down onto his excited cock, ready to take him. His lover gave him one last look, more like an approbation than anything else. Viktor smiled at him and caressed his thighs, more than ready. Yuuri, once again, took the lube bottle and quickly coated his cock and Viktor’s entrance, preferring to make his teacher confortable. And then, with desire in his eyes, Yuuri guided the head of his dick to Viktor’s pink ring, and pushed, slowly, inch by inch, to penetrate him. Viktor’s head lolled backwards, deep into the pillows, as he adjusted his body to the new feeling. The pain was there, but it wasn’t like his first time, and soon enough, he felt comfortable. It seemed that Yuuri understood it, because, softly, he started gently thrusting, the student quivering every time he pushed forward.

 

“Oh shit! Shit, it’s good!” Viktor moaned, his mind on fire as he grabbed the sheets and moved his hips to encourage Yuuri’s ministrations.

 

“Vik…That’s…Oh my god…Vitya, keep…keep fingering me!”

 

Yuuri bent over a little, as he kept thrusting inside Viktor. It was all new for the student, but the tightness of his lover was more than enjoyable. He sucked on Viktor’s chest, while he started to increase his speed. Viktor, overwhelmed by the sensation, had a difficult time finding the lube bottle on the night table. But, as soon as he had managed to wet his fingers, he slid his hands down onto Yuuri’s ass and quickly found his entrance. Inebriated by the pleasure, he pushed two fingers inside as he felt Yuuri’s cock increase his pace in an erratic way. Yuuri was losing control, and soon enough, he felt his student cry out a little more and Viktor figured out he had reached orgasm. But, Viktor knew that Yuuri was still more excited than ever. Even if he had came, the student kept pushing his ass out to feel Viktor’s fingers inside of him, and eventually, he pulled his cock out and caught Viktor by the neck to make him stand back up. Viktor, understanding Yuuri’s demand, grabbed his lover’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. Before he stood back up onto his feet, he caught a condom on the table. He carried Yuuri until they met the wall, their lips stuck together, then he put the student down and made him spin, so he could face the wall. Quickly, he ripped off the top of the condom wrapping and rolled the latex down onto his cock. Yuuri put his hands onto the cool wall and presented his ass to his lover, panting.

 

“Fuck me, now,” he ordered, his voice louder than before.

 

“You don’t have to ask me twice.”

 

Viktor guided his cock inside Yuuri’s entrance, and as the student was more than ready and prepared, he was able to slide it inside in one gesture. He started slowing thrusting, but, soon enough, more than excited by Yuuri hips’ movements, his gesture became strong and fast. As he knew Yuuri well enough, he quickly found the special spot that made the student lose his mind. Yuuri started to cry out, his legs quivering under Viktor’s thrusts, and the teacher smirked at the sight. Yuuri’s back was marked with several hickies, scratches, and teeth marks, every single one administrated by Viktor. The way he was moving his hips, chasing for his pleasure, his body responding to every thrust by some little muscles’ contractions. It was more than pleasant, and Viktor felt that he was almost done.

 

“I’m gonna…cum…,” he stuttered, his hips still in motion.

 

Yuuri nodded and clenched his fist onto the wall, as he pushed out his ass a little more. Viktor felt his cock swell, and after one more thrust, he came into Yuuri’s ass, his heart hurting inside his chest and his forehead covered with sweat. After he had allowed himself some deep breaths, he finally pulled his dick out and invited Yuuri to turn around. As the student faced him, he noticed that his belly was soiled with cum.

 

“You made me cum another time…,” Yuuri whispered, his features suddenly tired. “I may have soiled your wall.”

 

Viktor let loose a little giggle and embraced Yuuri before guiding him to the bed. They both laid down inside the sheets, and Yuuri found his way into Viktor’s arms.

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked, his fingers caressing his lover’s chest.

 

“What it is?”

 

He felt Yuuri kiss his chest and interlace their fingers.

 

“You’re beautiful. The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Both outside and inside. Especially inside,” Yuuri whispered, already about to sleep. “Can’t you see it? How beautiful you are...”

 

Viktor didn’t answer, preferring to fondle Yuuri’s hair, his lover’s words echoing inside his heart.

* * *

  
Monday had came, and it wasn’t a good day. First, because it was rainy, and the entire sky was covered with grey clouds. Second, perhaps, because both Viktor and Yuuri had received a convocation from Lilia Baranovskaya and it wasn’t a good news. At 6pm, Viktor and Yuuri made their way to the director’s office. They couldn’t talk, especially Yuuri, whose face was shut and emotionless. Viktor already knew that the student was more than anxious, and he could understand perfectly why. If Yuuri would have been convocated alone, he would have fear about something wrong he had done with his studies, but with him by his side, they both knew that they were involved together. They walked silently until they reached the director’s office’s waiting room. They sat onto wooden chairs and waited, a terrible tension surrounding them. Viktor wanted to talk and reassure Yuuri, but he knew that he couldn’t do anything. He hated to see Yuuri like that, almost collapsing onto his chair, his features deformed by the fear and the anxiety. He hated it because he thought that everything was his fault, and deep down he knew that he had to defend Yuuri with his heart and soul, without hesitation.

 

Finally, the office’s door opened and Lilia Baranovskaya joined them in the waiting room. She didn’t show anything onto her serious face and invited them to come inside her office with a tone sharp like ice. She skimmed her desk and sat down into her armchair, crossed her fingers on the table, her green eyes traveling between Yuuri and Viktor’s faces.

 

“Sit down, please,” she said with no form of compassion.

 

Yuuri and Viktor didn’t protest and took the two places in front of the desk. Yuuri was blank and almost absent. Viktor felt terrible about it.

 

“I guess you both know why I asked you to come here today?” Lilia asked, her eyes fixing the two men.

 

“Actually…We don’t-” Viktor started, hesitantly. After all, he wasn’t even sure it was about their relationship.  

 

“I’m sure you don’t want to end that sentence, Mister Nikiforov,” the director cut him short, glancing at him with a black look. “Don’t beat about the bush anymore. You were spotted on Saturday night in a car with Yuuri Katsuki and it seemed that your relationship wasn’t… _professional_.”

 

Yuuri turned his head and looked at Viktor with despair. Viktor felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn’t lose face. He had to protect Yuuri and it wasn’t a good time to fall apart. He gathered his eyebrows and looked back at Lilia, his anger shown clearly on his face.

 

“Well, as we weren’t at school and we are both consenting adults, I really don’t see the problem, Lilia,” Viktor snapped, his lips pursed and his fist clenched onto his lap.

 

“So, you won’t deny? You are having an affair with a student and you won’t deny it?” Lilia hissed as she stood back up and gazed at Viktor. “How dumb are you, Viktor? Don’t you understand? It’s either you or Yuuri Katsuki right now!”

 

Suddenly, the horror struck them, both aware of the situation. Lilia Baranovskaya wasn’t here to warn them, she was there to withdraw one of them. It was either Yuuri or Viktor, and they didn’t have a choice. Viktor couldn’t contain his anger anymore. He stood back up and slammed his fist onto the desk.

 

“What the fuck is this bullshit?” he yelled, out of himself.

 

“Calm down, Viktor, or things are going to be uglier,” Lilia said with a voice tone cold like ice.

 

“That’s unacceptable! If Yuuri had received a preferential treatment, I think many of my students would have noticed it! But, I’ve never treated him this way! You can’t blackmail us like that! We’ve done nothing wrong! Nothing!”

 

Lilia sighed and crossed her arms around her chest, visibly irritated by Viktor’s behavior. But, it seemed that she didn’t want to change her position.

 

“The last thing I want in this university is a homosexual sex scandal! If you can’t control yourself, then I have no choice! Look, I don’t want to end your teacher’s career…” She turned her head and gazed at Yuuri. The student was about to cry, quivering in his chair. “Mister Katsuki, don’t you want to protect your teacher? You can leave tonight. I won’t tell anyone what happened in this office and I would write a reference letter, so you’ll be able to restart your senior year somewhere else for the next year. What do you think?”

 

“What the hell?! Homosexual sex scandal? What the hell is that?” Viktor yelled, horrifying. “And, it’s not an option! Yuuri won’t go anywhere!”

 

Lilia was about to answer when, all of a sudden, the door broke open as Christopher Giacometti made his entrance. The blond teacher was more than angry, his eyes locked onto the director’s face. He closed the door and walked to the desk, standing between Yuuri and Viktor.

 

“I heard about your plan, Lilia, and I think we have a problem. I’m here to clarify the situation,” Christopher started as he put a friendly hand onto Viktor’s shoulder. “If you withdraw one of them, I quit.”

 

“What?” Yuuri and Lilia screamed together.

 

Viktor turned his head and looked at his friend, his heart throbbing inside his chest. He didn’t know how to answer, Christopher’s words turning inside his head over and over again. After all these years, he had never known how much his friend cared about him. But, to the point that he was about to resign for him? Viktor was absent minded, his thoughts focused on what he should do. He looked at Lilia and Christopher as they argued furiously, yelling things that Viktor couldn’t hear anymore. And then, he started to observe Yuuri, sitting on his chair, his expression between despair and sorrow. More than anything in the world, Viktor wanted to protect Yuuri, and seeing him like this, broken and erased, was the hardest thing he had ever lived. He remembered last night together, where Yuuri and he had made love, when they shared something bigger than just a passion, when he had gave everything to him. He remembered the way Yuuri had told him how beautiful he was, both inside and outside, and how much his words had hit him right into his heart. Yuuri had awakened his cold heart, from the day he had first kissed him. Viktor knew it, he was dead inside before he had met the student, and he couldn’t live without him anymore. He wouldn’t be able to teach, to laugh, to feel, without Yuuri.

 

As Christopher and Lilia were still arguing, Viktor walked to Yuuri and kneeled in front of him. The suddenness of his action made the director and the teacher shut their mouths. Yuuri looked at Viktor, confused, as the teacher intertwined their fingers and smiled at him.

 

“Do you trust me?” Viktor asked softly, his sapphire eyes locked onto Yuuri’s face.

 

Yuuri swallowed his spit and nodded lightly, and Viktor felt his lover squeeze their fingers a little. The teacher approved with a head motion and stood back up, gazing at Lilia.

 

“I quit,” he said simply, without any hesitation. He felt Christopher walk to him and pat his shoulder, Lilia screaming loudly how stupid he was. But, he didn’t care. Viktor looked down at Yuuri and repeated, a comforting smile on his lips. “Yes, I quit.”

 

He winked at Yuuri, and the student seemed to finally understand. He started to smile brightly, and for Viktor, it was the best reward. The only thing he could feel was bliss. He was free at last. Free from his own demons. Free from this everlasting punishment.

 

_I see it right now, Yuuri. How beautiful I’ll be with you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS HAHAHAHA ! ~  
> One more to go ! :D  
> THANKS FOR READING THO ♥


	9. On Love : Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the end of the story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Good evening ! Bonsoir ! ~  
>   
> Finally, after several months HERE IT IS ! I wanted to apologie for the looooooooooooooong wait people. To be honest, I struggled a lot to finish this story because it didn't work the way I wanted and I had to write it over and over again to reach my perfect end. But now, I'm more than happy to share it with y'all !  
>   
> "I will break the ice of your heart" was my first fanfic ever, and it was a pleasure to write it ♥ I hope you enjoyed the ride, I can't believe how cheerful you were with me people ! Thank you once again for your support : kudos, comments, messages on my tumblr... wow it was awesome !  
>   
> 

It had been quite a shock for Yuuri when Viktor had said that he wanted to quit teaching and leave the university for good. At first, he had thought that Viktor was losing his mind, maybe because he wanted to intimidate Lilia Baranovskaya, but the more he had looked at his lover’s face, the more he had known that he was more than serious. And after a long introspection, Yuuri had understood Viktor’s motivations. He had never been happy during his teaching years, and as Christopher Giacometti had already told him, Viktor wasn’t cut out to be a Philosophy teacher. The job hadn’t ever suited him, and it was more than time to quit and start a new life. As soon as Viktor had left Lilia’s office, Yuuri had seen the difference. Viktor was happy, cheerful, his features relieved from an everlasting torment. The way he had taken his hand, the way he had smiled at him, it was a liberation, and Yuuri had felt his heart throbbing in approbation. Yes, Viktor deserved to be happy, and Yuuri wanted it more than anything in the world.

 

Despite his resignation, Viktor and Lilia had come to an agreement. As she couldn’t find a Philosophy teacher to replace him, she had asked him to stay until the end of the year, and after, he would be able to leave the university. Viktor had accepted, of course, because somehow he cared about his students, and moreover, he wanted Yuuri to graduate as well and philosophy wasn’t a piece of cake for his lover. But Viktor had put only one condition, and Lilia hadn’t refused, even if she had shown how displeased she was. Every time Yuuri thought about Viktor’s requirement, he felt his stomach wrenched.

 

“You leave Yuuri and I alone. That’s all I’m demanding.”

 

That’s what he had asked for. Every time Yuuri thought about this moment, he could feel his heart speed up inside his chest. It was wonderful and yet impossible for him to realize. Viktor had left his job for him.

 

_Fuck. He did that._

 

“I swear to God, you’re more blank than your blanket right now and it’s fucking _terrifying_ , Katsuki…,” Phichit whispered above his shoulder, making him almost shoot up out of surprise.

 

“Don’t do that again!” Yuuri hissed as he turned his head and gazed at his best friend, slumped onto his bed, scrolling through his phone’s apps. “Will you even pretend that you’re actually studying right now?”

 

“I won’t if you don’t lie!” Phichit smiled and winked at Yuuri, and he knew that this would be the moment for them to talk about everything they had on their hearts. “So, tell me, what’s wrong? Are you worried about the finals or…?” he started, spinning his hips to face the mattress, laying his head down onto his crossed arms. “Or are you finally going to tell me what you’re so scared of?”

 

Yuuri gathered his eyebrows and rubbed at the back of his neck, not really sure about Phichit’s statement.

 

“I’m not sure I’m following you…”

 

“You’re a lost cause, Yuuri!” Phichit laughed as he punched his friend’s lap. “Seriously? You really want me to say it? Fine!” He stood back up and didn’t wait for Yuuri to protest or shut it. “Why are you scared about Viktor’s situation? I know you; you seem to be happy, but there’s something that’s bother you, and I’m the special rescue squad that’s here help you figure out how to deal with your feelings!”

 

Yuuri giggled, but couldn’t answer right away. He lowered his gaze, suddenly aware that his anxiety had been more than present these past few weeks. Yes, he was relieved to see that Vikor was finally truly happy and radiant, but deep down, he couldn’t help but think that it was all about him. Maybe, not now, but one day, Viktor wouldn’t love him the same way or maybe love him anymore at all. And then? What would happen? After all, he had dropped everything, his entire career because he had thought that Yuuri was a sort of salvation. But, what if Viktor had been wrong the whole time? What if Yuuri was anything but salvation for him. Overwhelmed by his fear, Yuuri bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Maybe…,” he whispered hesitantly. He tried to find his words, and it wasn’t easy. Phichit remained silent, but Yuuri could feel his friendly brown eyes watching him. “Maybe Viktor made a bad decision…How could he be sure? I mean…What if he regrets it one day?”

 

As he stopped talking, Yuuri felt the unpleasant sensation that his vision was blurry and his eyes were red, ready to cry. He had tried not to think about that possibility during the past few weeks, but as finals were approaching, he couldn’t quiet his mind. He felt Phichit coming closer and then arms wrapping around his shoulders. Phichit wasn’t always demonstrative, but sometimes, when Yuuri felt sadder than usual, he did that, that little gesture that could save him from his perils for a moment. His friend patted his head with the palm of his hand and sighed.

 

“I knew that you would blame yourself for Viktor’s decision,” Phichit finally said, removing his hands before he gazed at Yuuri, more serious than usual. “Listen to me, Yuuri. I think that even if things don’t work between you and Viktor Nikiforov, I’m pretty sure that he’s made the best decision so far. Somehow, he needed to do that, it was necessary, you got it? He’s told you several times, he wasn’t fit for the job, he wasn’t happy about it.”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Stop Yuuri! Stop torturing yourself!” Phichit said abruptly, moving his hands to shut Yuuri up. “I know that you don’t have any confidence sometimes, but trust me for once! If Viktor didn’t want to drop his job for you, he simply wouldn’t have, okay?” Phichit looked deeply into Yuuri’s eyes as he wanted his friend to finally accept the situation. “It’s not your decision, it’s Viktor’s, and I’m sorry to say this, but he was the shittiest philosophy teacher I’ve ever seen and don’t you dare say the contrary!”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit interrupted him as he put his hands onto his shoulders and shook them a little. “Please, stop that! You’re not responsible for Viktor’s withdrawal, he had to do it! He had another option, remember? You could have been withdrawn as well! And yet, he chose to quit because he wants to be with you! Can’t you appreciate what you have right now? It’s huge, not anyone would have done that you know!”

 

“There are so many possibilities for the future…,” Yuuri mumbled, avoiding his friend’s stare. “There are so many questions I can’t answer. I’m afraid, don’t you see?”

 

Phichit sighed and sat back down next to him, his friendly eyes gazing at the roof of their room. Yet, he seemed to be confident for the moment; he smiled brightly. If Yuuri would always pity himself, Phichit would be there to be his shining beacon of hope.

 

“Okay, I get it. You won’t stop asking questions about the future, and this is how you work. Listen, of course you can’t be one hundred percent sure that things will work out for the both of you, but you should give it a try,” Phichit assured him with a wink, the same smile on his lips. “I know that Viktor loves you, and as your friend, I wouldn’t lie about that. And oh my god, I’m _really_ about to say that, but yes, Yuuri, he’s a fucking great boyfriend and a hell of a keeper!”

 

_Wow....Phichit really thinks that Viktor is a keeper?_

 

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn a little as he couldn’t help but giggle softly. He looked at Phichit, thankful for his kind and meaningful words. All of that, he already knew, of course, but it was such a terrifying and new adventure for him that he felt a little lost and anxious. And yes, for sure, Yuuri wasn’t the kind of person who would be able to control his emotions. Though, he had decided that it was more than time for him to calm himself down. For the moment, he should trust Viktor’s decisions, and perhaps, in the end, eliminate all the anxiety he was going through. After all, Viktor was an adult capable of making his own decisions, and even if Yuuri was his motivation to quit his job, he was still the one deciding in first place.

 

“Okay, you’re right,” Yuuri finally admitted, nodding at Phichit with a reassuring smile. “You’re right, I should listen to you.”

 

“Oh my god!” Phichit shouted as he took his phone from his pocket and managed to take a quick and perfect selfie with Yuuri in the background as he always did.

 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri gasped as he tried to snatch his friend’s phone, curious to see the face he was making in the picture.

 

“I’m posting this on my Instagram with the caption: Today Yuuri said I was right!” Phichit laughed as he avoided Yuuri’s hands. “This is a day I need to remember!”

 

Yuuri threw a pillow at his face, yet he knew his actions were feigned. He knew that the picture would be posted on every social media possible, and he didn’t want to thwart Phichit’s social life. He had already accepted it, and it didn’t annoy him anymore. When Phichit finally put his phone down onto his lap, he gazed at Yuuri with those puppy dog eyes that Yuuri knew perfectly well.

 

“What?” he asked, rolling his eyes as he watched Phichit crawl to his desk to grab a book.

 

“Help me with my finals?” Phichit begged him, pouting.

 

“Foreign History? _Again?_ ” Yuuri shouted as he took a look at the book Phichit was holding. “But, I explained it to you yesterday!”

 

“I’m a slow learner…” Phichit smirked as he put the book in front of Yuuri and crawled back onto the bed, waiting for his special lesson. “And I don’t know why, but you’re such a good teacher...Pretty sure you found someone to help,” he teased with a wink.

 

Yuuri giggled, opening his own book as well. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

 

Finally, it was May, and finals had begun. This year would be over very soon, and all their hard work would be judged by means of several tests. For Yuuri, knowing that he had to do everything in his power to graduate, was a source of constant stress. He knew that he had become more of a ghost than a real person, and even Viktor had noticed it. Even though he preferred to be at Viktor’s apartment, this time, he felt uncomfortable everywhere. It seemed that there was no place shaped for him, and the closer finals got, the more he wasn’t able to deal with his anxiety. He had nightmares and insomnia. Some moments were filled with profound and unexpected euphoria, but soon after, a deep crisis about what he was doing and how he could succeed hit him. Yuuri was a palette of emotions, all of them strong and powerful, so much so that Viktor had begged him to find a way to control himself because he was this close to locking him in the basement until finals were over. Of course, he didn’t.

 

_V: Meet me after, okay? Remember that you can do it, my love! Everything will be over tonight!_

 

_Y: I think I’m about to throw up your pancakes…_

 

_V: How mean! :’( I know I’m not a good cook… but still…_

 

Yuuri giggled a little bit more enthusiastically than usual as he walked beside Phichit, heading to the amphitheater for his last exam of the year. They had passed everything from the terrible Foreign History examination, where they had to argue about the Great War in Europe, to the Art exam where Yuuri had painted a wonderful last Eros’ edition, already sure that he had passed that test with flying colors. Today was the last test for his Master’s degree, and somehow, it was the most horrible. Phichit was on his way to pass Literature, but for Yuuri it was something else…

 

 _Philosophy_ . Even if he had tried to understand, studying his ass off the whole year, Philosophy was still a mystery for him. He wasn’t able to follow the authors’ minds, the great thinkers of the centuries; it was blurry, complicated, and most of all, it had been explained to him by Viktor, who was officially the worst teacher in this discipline. _Ever_ . He had spent the past few weeks at his lover’s flat, and even so, after many afternoons listening to Viktor’s explanations, Yuuri only understood that his boyfriend had been right to quit his job than finally getting what the authors wanted to express. Frequently, Yuuri had to stop Viktor, and the only way he had found to do it, was to make love with him, because if Yuuri tried another pretext, the teacher wouldn’t stop the lesson. _For anything_.

 

_Y: Sorry Vitya ;-)… Are you home right now?_

 

_V: No…_

 

“Oh, you bastard!” Yuuri cursed, making Phichit put a hand over his mouth with a smirk as he realized that he had spoken loudly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Phichit asked, a little bit worried about Yuuri’s behavior. He furrowed his eyebrows while he took a look at Yuuri’s phone. “He said something nasty?” he teased, coming closer to make sure that no one would be able to listen to them.

 

“No!” Yuuri snapped before he let loose a big loud sigh. “I asked him not to volunteer to watch over the exam today…But, he told me he wasn’t at home! He promised!”

 

Phichit couldn’t help but laugh as he patted Yuuri’s shoulder several times, a playful smile on his lips.

 

“He doesn’t want to leave you alone, and I can understand why,” Phichit answered with a wink. But, Yuuri was sulking like a five year old. “Oh, come on! Viktor isn’t here to trick you! He just wants to be with you and to let you know that he supports you!”

 

Yuuri waved Phichit’s words away dismissively, his eyebrows gathered, a pout on his face. “He’ll disturb me! I always appreciate when he’s around, but… _Philosophy_! I know I’m about to fail, and I don’t want him to witness that!”

 

Phichit sighed, but he was still smirking at Yuuri. “Viktor should have put you in the basement, I swear…”

 

Yuuri was about to answer when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He gazed at the screen and couldn’t help but smile when he noticed that Viktor was now worrying.

 

_V: Baby… I’m sorry… Just want to be with you until the very end!_

 

_Y: You’re just my favorite pain in the ass, Mister N…_

 

_V: If you really want a pain in your ass, you just have to ask for it… ;-)_

 

“Oh, nasty…” Phichit whispered just behind Yuuri, making him almost jump out of his skin when he realized that his friend was still looking at his phone.

 

“Go away, you sneaky brat!” Yuuri snapped, his cheeks tinted red as he rolled his eyes, somehow amused and a little bit more confident before their last exam.

 

They fought happily until they finally reached the amphitheater's doors. They were wide open, ready to swallow the mass of students like a big monster waiting to be full. Yuuri harshly swallowed, sweat already pouring down his back. His hands were clammy and shaky. He felt Phichit pat his shoulder several times, before they made their entrance, and were divided into two distinct groups. On the left, the students who were taking the Philosophy test were being lead by a supervisor, while the students who were here for the Literature test, less abundant, were free to claim the empty seats on the right. Phichit waved at Yuuri, already going to his chair, suddenly very attentive. Yuuri felt lost and queasy. He walked as if he was on autopilot, condemned to pass the worst exam of his life. He eventually spotted his place, his name written on a notecard on the right corner of the table, a calling for him in the middle of his fears’ ocean. He sat without any conviction as he opened his bag automatically, reaching for his pens and his ID card.

 

_One more to go… You can do it!_

 

He kept saying this in his head, ignoring all the conversations around him, trying to find a peaceful place hidden within his soul. He felt something, rather, _someone_ touch his arm, just for a second, and Yuuri was brought back to reality. He wanted to scream at the stranger, disturbed in his quest to find a place to alleviate his stress, yet when he opened his eyes, he recognized the man with silver hair who was walking to the middle of the room. He smiled, tenderly, strangely relieved to know that his lover was here. Even if he had been against the very idea to have Viktor in the same room as him while he would be struggling with his exam, knowing that his teacher was now here provided him with newfound strength. He sighed as he felt more confident than before. And when Viktor turned around and averted his gaze to meet Yuuri’s eyes, he didn’t hid his smile like he always did. He wanted Viktor to know that he wasn’t mad, but truly thankful to have him here. And surprisingly, Viktor smiled back at him, even more, he winked shamelessly, making the students spin in their chairs to find Viktor’s target. Yuuri burnt a little inside, already knowing that Viktor was being flirty on purpose.

 

_Not now, you damn sexy thing…_

 

But soon enough, the supervisor was already passing out the tests to the different students, putting them onto desks, turned over to make sure that no one could see it until the beginning of the exam. Viktor gave one more look at Yuuri, and he understood that his lover was more than convinced that Yuuri could make it.

 

“Okay everyone, you can turn over your test and begin! You have four hours!” the two supervisors yelled, both for the Literature students and the Philosophy ones.

 

Completely synchronized, all the students turned over their tests, already reading the prompt. There were many reactions in the room: some sighs, some gasps, and some little laughs. Yet, Yuuri knew he was in _deep_ trouble. Even if he was bad in Philosophy, he had hoped that the prompt would be something vast and blurry, so he could try to find some examples and compose something sensical for the proofreader. Yet, as soon as he as saw the topic, he paler than ever before. And for a good reason, as the prompt was quite difficult.

 

“Does liberty always means happiness…,” he whispered to himself, his mind trying to figure out what the sentence could mean. “Holy shit…Holy shit it means nothing!”

 

Happiness. Liberty. Two fundamental topics mixed together to create something unbelievably tricky and profoundly hard to explain. Yuuri felt his heart throb inside his chest as he knew  that he would certainly produce something between a trashy paper and a huge page of bullshit. He looked up, trying to find Viktor, and finally, he spotted the two blue sapphires he was looking for. Viktor was holding a paper, and Yuuri understood that it was the prompt, and by his serious face, he already knew that he was right to think that it would be very difficult for him. He shrugged his shoulders, somehow overtaken by the events, already ready to write down the minimum due and then leave the room. But. Viktor’s look was more confident and cheerful than he thought. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out why Viktor eventually seemed to be confident about the prompt, and finally Yuuri understood.

 

 _It was all about them_ . Happiness. Liberty. Their freedom together. Happiness to meet someone capable of understanding everything about their feelings and deep thoughts. Moreover, the true passion born between them as if a sparkle had produced a ravenous forest fire and no water could stop it. Their liberty, hardly earned and yet strongly real, because Viktor had quit everything for Yuuri, because they were finally free to love like they wanted. Happiness, thanks to Yurio and Phichit, who had celebrated their relationship, had supported it, even if it was unconventional, wrong or disturbing, in their own and special way. Still, they had always been there, to protect them, to cheer them on, to help them when they had felt down and unsure. Liberty was Christopher, the way he had yelled at Lilia, all those years behind Viktor, like a guardian angel, the real friend who had always believed in Viktor’s resurrection. They were both encircled with love, happiness, and they had both reached their liberty. Being what they were meant to be, despite the differences, the arguments, or the very idea that their relationship was wrong. They had won against everything. So, in front of his paper, Yuuri started to smile at Viktor, thankful because he had him. Now, he understood that he could make it. And moreover, that he could _always_ make it if he wanted to.

 

After four hours, Yuuri had put his pen down, feeling a bit sick because he had thought for such a long time, but he was relieved because everything was over. He had left the amphitheater quickly, managing to make Phichit understand that he was leaving campus for the night. All he wanted now was Viktor. As the finals were finished, his lover was no longer a teacher. The new feeling was a bliss; they didn’t have to hide themselves any longer. They were free to live out their love, and somehow, Yuuri wanted to yell it to the world. Viktor was his, and no one would be able to take him from him. He walked quickly to the parking lot, a bit nauseous because of the adrenaline, increasing his pace when he eventually spotted Viktor’s car. He had seen his lover leave the amphitheater several minutes before the end of the exam, and Yuuri hadn’t had to ask; he already knew where he would meet him. He smiled brightly as Viktor got out of the car, opening his arms to embrace his boyfriend. Viktor didn’t hesitate, no longer worried about the critics and the weird looks they would attract. He grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and embraced him strongly as he kissed his neck several times.

 

“How do you feel?” Viktor asked softly while he put his hands onto Yuuri’s cheeks to fondle them. “At first I was really concerned, but it seems it wasn’t that bad for you, right?”

 

Yuuri’s smile widened even more as he stepped forward and captured Viktor’s lips with his own. He wanted it so much, and now he was finally free to do it everywhere; he couldn’t wait anymore. When they parted, Yuuri intertwined their fingers. “It was a prompt made for me.”

 

Viktor winked in approbation and softly gestured for Yuuri to follow him to the car. Everything seemed like a dream now. Yuuri remembered when he had seen Viktor for the very first time, inside that classroom, where his heart had been stabbed by Viktor’s eyes. It had been difficult to admit that he had had a crush on him the second he had met him. How did they manage to finally end up here, their fingers intertwined and their hearts deeply in love? Yuuri couldn’t help but smile, finally eased after so much questioning about their forbidden relationship. It seemed that they were reawarded for their patience, and of course, their unbelievable attraction. Yuuri went to the car and opened the door, more than convinced that Viktor was the love of his life. No one had ever understood him the way Viktor had, and now that they were free from the pressure of school, it was impossible to deny it. Viktor was everything to him.

 

“Why are you smiling like that?” Viktor asked as they sat onto the seats, locking their seatbelts while Viktor turned on the engine.

 

“Is it forbidden to be happy?” Yuuri giggled softly as he met Viktor’s gaze.

 

He seemed to understand Yuuri’s statement, so he simply nodded, his features showing how glad and relieved he was. Before he could leave the parking lot, he bent over and leaned his mouth closer to Yuuri’s, capturing his lips for a soft and passionate kiss. The tension they both had felt during the past few weeks seemed to be gone for good. Without waiting any longer, Viktor drove Yuuri out of the university, headed towards his apartment, where a new life was waiting for them.

* * *

 

“I told you! No surprises!” Yuuri groaned as he felt the weight of Viktor’s hands onto his eyes, making him blind for a moment.

 

“You’ll like this one, I promise!” Viktor whispered softly into his ear, making Yuuri quiver a little with his tone of voice.

 

They were at Viktor’s place, many of Yuuri’s things scattered about as they had decided to move in together. They hadn’t waited until the end of the year, and with Phichit’s blessing, Yuuri had packed a few things here and there until his tiny student’s room was almost empty. Even if he had feared that his best friend would be mad at him for leaving him alone, Yuuri had learnt that Phichit also had  his own love and sex life. Since he had returned from Thaïland, he had met someone, and had kept it secret until he had been sure that his relationship was healthy and serious. So, Phichit was now dating Seung-gil Lee, a Korean figure skating student. Yuuri had been so glad to learn that his best friend was into men as well, even if it had always been pretty obvious that Phichit was way more of a drama queen than he wanted to admit.

 

“Ouch!” Yuuri shouted as he hit his elbow on the bedroom’s doorway. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Why are you so impatient? You won’t be blind forever!” Viktor laughed, still guiding Yuuri inside the apartment.

 

Yuuri smiled, truly happy to feel that Viktor was a whole new man. He didn’t need his eyes to see how changed he was. He smiled more, teased more, something he wouldn’t do before. He was way more cheerful than Yuuri would have thought, and the sensation was a blessing.

 

“Mmm, okay, stop right there!” Viktor finally demanded, his hands still over Yuuri’s eyes. “I’m about to move my hands, but promise me you won’t open your eyes. Not yet, okay?”

 

“Okay…,” Yuuri whispered as Viktor removed his hands and left to go somewhere in the room.

 

Yuuri wanted to open his eyes, a desperate urge. He was both worried about Viktor’s surprise and excited to eventually discover it. Somehow, he was thrilled, anticipating something wonderful and unknown. He already knew that Viktor would do his best to make him feel good, he had already proven this several times. However, what Yuuri saw when he opened his eyes was something he had never expected. It was a miracle.

 

“Oh my god…”

 

_It’s..._

 

Yes. It was _that_. Soft grey and yellow colors danced onto a canvas, which used to be unfinished and hated. There was everything which had been missing before: love, redemption, and sparkles of happiness. The feeling Yuuri had when he first saw it was bliss. He was in front of delight itself, the most beautiful representation of what love could mean. And then, he finally understood everything. He felt his heart pound against his torso, filled with pleasure and joy. Viktor had finished what he hadn’t been able to paint several years ago. He had realized what he had been so afraid of. He had created a masterpiece, given birth to the Agape. Yuuri couldn’t help but let his emotions overwhelm him, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. He felt Viktor wrap his hands around his waist as he kissed his neck and then put his chin over his shoulder.

 

“So, what do you think about my surprise?” Viktor eventually asked, his voice unable to hide the emotions he was feeling. Yuuri’s reaction was immense in that it was affecting him as well.

 

“I’m so proud of you…,” Yuuri managed to answer, before he spun on him and caught Viktor’s cheeks, digging his chocolate eyes into the two blue crystals he had always worshiped. “It’s the most beautiful thing in the world. I’m so…so proud of you. I love you, Viktor. I love you so much.”

 

Viktor smiled softly as he put his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I love you too, baby. That’s why I made it.”

 

And, it was true. Viktor had been able to finish it for one and only one reason, a name he had loved from the very first time he had heard it: Yuuri.

* * *

  
**_3 years later…_ **

 

“I’m nervous.”

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“I’m _fucking_ nervous. It’s like I’m about to give birth. And somehow, I’m not giving birth. I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

“No you don’t!” Chris snapped, grabbing Viktor by the shoulders to put him in his place. “Where do you think you’re going seriously?”

 

“Let me bury myself. It was a bad idea! A fucking bad idea!”

 

Chris sighed, yet, he couldn’t contain the smile plastered onto his lips. He fondled Viktor’s shoulders as he patted his cheeks in a friendly way.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually so nervous. It’s fine. You’ve worked for it, so did Yuuri! Please, don’t be a chicken right now. He needs you over there.”

 

He pointed at the locked doors, where many voices could be heard. Viktor bit his bottom lip, suddenly quivering inside Christopher’s arms. He put his forehead onto his friend’s shoulders and mumbled some incomprehensible nonsense. At that moment, Yuri Plisetsky, dressed in a fancy purple tuxedo with a white shirt, quickly entered the room, avoiding some curious people at the edge of the doors. He yelled at them to stay outside and slammed the doors shut. As soon as he laid his eyes on Viktor, he exaggeratedly rolled them.

 

“You gotta be kidding me, Nikiforov! What the hell are you doing? I’m already dealing with the pig outside, I can’t handle you too!” He looked at Chris, eyebrows furrowed. “And you, what are you doing? You’re supposed to be the one cheering him up!”

 

“Oi, calm the cocky mouth, kitten! I may not your teacher anymore, but you seriously need to work on your aggressivity!” Chris answered, both amused and pissed off by his former student’s reaction.

 

“My aggressivity?! Excuse me teacher goofy eyes, we’re babysitting two love birds and they’re both about to faint, and I can’t fucking deal with that at the moment!”

 

But before Christopher could answer, the doors flew open, and Phichit made his entrance, also wearing a fancy dark tuxedo and his eternal selfie sticks. His eyes widened, somehow surprised to see Viktor buried in Chris’s shoulders and Yuri yelling at them.

 

“Please tell me he’s ready,” Phichit begged, as he snuck a glance at the room behind him. “Yuuri is almost about to collapse himself!”

 

“Oh for fuck sake’s!” Yuri yelled, rushing back into the crowded room, leaving Chris, Phichit, and Viktor alone.

 

“I can’t do it,” Viktor whispered, paler than usual, staring directly at Christopher. “I swear I’m gonna puke.”

 

“Not on my watch!” Chris huffed before he took Viktor by both his shoulders and guided him to the doors. “And think about Yuuri, he’s already there!”

 

Before Viktor could do anything, he was being forced into the crowded room, and everyone went silent. He harshly swallowed, automatically adjusting his tuxedo, fondling the material to prevent any pleats. He felt that he was being followed by Christopher and Phichit, so he couldn’t run back into the adjacent room he was waiting in for an hour now. He knew he needed to be brave, yet, he was shaken to the core, and he thought that his legs wouldn’t move anymore. It was quite a day. He had waited for it for so long. But then, he looked at Yuuri who was waiting for him, dressed like he had never been dressed before, his hair plastered to his head, his wonderful body trapped in a dark blue suit with gold lining at the edge of the pockets. He was truly a pleasure to the eyes, and as soon as he saw Viktor, his face became as bright as the sun itself. So, Viktor found his strength again; he started to walk, people letting him pass. He heard many whispers coming from the crowd, many eyes laid on him, and yet, all he could see at the moment was how magnificent Yuuri was. He smiled radiantly, suddenly aware that everything he had worked for was about to be celebrated. Everything his past and present self had dreamt about was about to be real. He finally grasped Yuuri’s hands, and everything became as beautiful as it should be.

 

“You’re okay?” Yuuri whispered to him, his voice revealing how frightened he was as well.

 

Viktor put his arms around his waist and nodded before he quickly kissed his cheek.

 

“I’m fine. I’m ready.”

 

He turned around and stared the crowd in front of him. He felt suddenly full of courage. There were many friends in the mob, but also many journalists. They made their own way up to witness the birth of something truly special. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri’s and puffed his chest out.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen. Friends and acquaintances. Journalists and critics. Welcome to our first private exposition event. We are so happy to finally present to you the different pieces we both worked on for years now. It’s been quite a journey for us, you know.” He felt  Yuuri press their fingers together a little bit more, and Viktor couldn’t help but smile. “Before we became famous for our arts, thanks to my friend Yakov Feltsman who is present here,” he winked to an old man wearing an hat who seemed full of various emotions, “And, our well-known friend Christopher Giacometti over here, we’ve been through a very difficult time, Yuuri and I. For those who don’t know the entire story, I was Yuuri’s teacher for his last year at the University of Detroit. I kinda...seduced the boy.” There were some giggles inside the room; only Yurio made a disgusting face to Otabek who was standing next to him. “But well, in the end, we both fell deeply in love and I decided to quit my job and to believe in our love.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush a little bit more as he felt Viktor looking at him in a such a lovely way. Even after three years, he still felt his heart blow up with love and passion anytime Viktor was next to him.

 

“Yuuri and I, we worked really hard. We have dedicated these three years to painting and drawing, and finally, after many refusals and deceptions, we are here! We are able to present to you our first exposition, with both our works, and this is such a special day guys, you can’t even imagine.” Viktor took a short break before he spun and took both of Yuuri’s hands. “Yuuri, my lovely Yuuri, everything has been possible because you entered my life. Everything we built, everything we have, it’s because you were here and you trusted in ourselves. You brought love and life into my heart, and I’ll be always thankful for it. So Yuuri, I want to ask one more thing from you.”

 

Viktor squeezed his hands a little, and Yuuri could almost hear his lover’s heartbeat speed up. He felt even more sweaty than usual, and he clearly heard Phichit muffling a cheer. Viktor seemed anxious all of a sudden. He dug his crystal eyes into Yuuri’s, certainly searching for his own courage. Eventually, he slowly bent down onto one knee, still holding Yuuri’s hands tightly. The excitement in the crowd was palpable, but Yuuri, on the other hand, felt like he was about to faint.

 

_Oh god, what he is doing?!_

 

“Yuuri, it’s impossible to live without you. I tried, I wanted to, but I just can’t. My heart is glued to you. My soul is whole only if it bounds to you. I just love you so deeply. So, Yuuri, my love. Would you like to glue your soul to mine until our final rest? Would you like to paint with me in the mornings and nights until our wrists are too frail  to do it anymore? Would you like to see the world change from our tiny flat to something more until we won’t be able to understand it anymore?”

 

He stopped, his eyes glimmering with hope. “Yuuri, would you like to be my husband?”

 

Softly, with a shaky hand, he reached for a little dark box. He managed to open it, and Yuuri had to grab Viktor’s hands to stay put. He looked at the shiny golden ring in the box and then at Viktor’s face. Everything stopped for Yuuri. His heart, the time, the laughs and the cheers around him, everything went silent. He could only feel the burning inside his stomach and his heart pumping furiously in his chest. He had been waiting for so many years. And suddenly, every scene that Vikor had said came to his mind: the world changing, them growing old, their souls glued together until the end of time. There was no Yuuri before Viktor. He couldn’t have any Yuuri after. Without thinking, he fell to his knees, finally at the same height as Viktor. He took his lover’s hands and put his forehead onto his. He closed his eyes, just to enjoy this perfect moment. And then, when he opened his eyes, he smiled brightly, like he had never smiled before.

 

“Of course, Viktor Nikiforov,” he answered, fondling his lover’s cheek. “Of course I want to be your husband.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading ♥ ! I hope to see you around !!! 
> 
> I'd like to thanks two particular person:  
> @supersaiyanhollow my dear and lovely beta reader! Thanks for your work!  
> @misscherrybomb my lovely friend and support for almost a year now 
> 
> I love you deeply my squad ! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> French Writers!
> 
> Still attracted by the editing’s world, I offer you my services to edit and beta-read your french fanfictions !
> 
> You may find [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ktKR4znfnYKUasAjWUt35yOmxX_mNOYvjPyNSnD7d04/edit?usp=sharing) the way I work !
> 
> To the pleasure of our meeting


End file.
